


Littlesun's Spirit

by LostUmbreon



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood, Exploration of sexuality, Gen, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Violence, entirely OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUmbreon/pseuds/LostUmbreon
Summary: The ground gave way and she tumbled down the slope. With a groan she sat up and looked around, fur bristling again at seeing the fire raging several fox-lengths away. She scrambled to her paws and dashed back up the slope and tore through the grass to get away. The ground under her turned to water and suddenly she was being thrashed around in a deep, quick moving river. Her paws churned as she tried to find the surface and struck a rock hard. Wincing she pulled that paw closer to her body. The river continued to batter her and as she was losing conscience she heard Sandstar’s voice in her ears.“Only when the pale star rises at night will there be peace.”





	1. Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've basically decided to revamp a metric heck ton of lots of my Warriors OCs from 2011-2013 but....not Mary-Sues hah. It's been a while since I've written anything for leisure. I got really caught up in wanted kudos and comments and basically wasn't writing for fun anymore but I've had a lot of fun with this so far. There's a million and ten Warriors OC clans out there and mine doesn't really stand a chance to stand out and that's okay~

#### Allegiances

 **DawnClan**  
**Leader**  
Silverstar – a silver tabby tom with green eyes and a torn left ear

 **Deputy**  
Honeystripe – a rich brown tom with a golden stripe down his back to his tail-tip with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat**  
Applewhisker – a reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
\-----Apprentice: Lightpaw – a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors**  
Tinycloud – a small light gray she-cat with white ear tips and a fluffy white tail tip and yellow eyes

Oakleaf – a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Pebbletail – a white tabby she-cat with light gray stripes and brown eyes

Nightpool – a black tom with golden eyes and white paws and a white tail tip

Mapleheart – a golden colored she-cat with brown eyes

Whitewater – a fluffy white she-cat with green eyes  
\-----Mother To: Dewkit and Mosskit

Swanfeather – a white she-cat with a black muzzle and dark brown eyes >67m  
\-----Apprentice: Flamepaw – a ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Sootcloud – a black tom with a splash of white on his chest with a white tail tip and amber eyes  
\-----Apprentice: Redpaw – a russet furred she-cat with amber eyes

Littlesun – a small tan she-cat with a stumpy tail, white left front paw, and amber eyes

Thorntail – a tabby grey tom with dark grey stripes and black ear tips with yellow eyes

Gustpelt – a grey she-cat with darker grey flecks and a fluffy tail with amber eyes

Dawnflower – a grey she-cat with a dark gray left forepaw and muzzle with blue eyes

Jayflight – a light gray tabby she-cat with darker gray stripes and bright blue eyes

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

 **SunClan**  
**Leader**  
Owlstar – an undersized, speckled brown tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy**  
Fogpool – a light grey tabby tom with yellow eyes 

**Medicine Cat**  
Willowbreeze – a light-brown tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes

 **Warriors**  
Fawnstep – a calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Goldenfire – a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Adderstrike – a dark brown tom with black spots and a striped tail with amber eyes

Hawktalon – a brown tom with white forepaws and dark brown eyes

Antfur – a skinny light brown tabby tom with amber eyes who always seems to be itchy  
\-----Apprentice: Birdpaw – a light tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowstorm – a dusty white tom with grey paws, ears, and tail tip and yellow eyes

Minnowleap – a silver tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes and amber eyes >68m  
\-----Apprentice: Ashpaw – a pale grey she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Ospreywing – a light grey almost white tom with bright golden eyes and flecks of grey that almost blend with his pelt  
\-----Father To: Hailkit and Ivykit

Sunsong – a golden dapple she-cat with emerald green eyes >43m  
\-----Apprentice: Brookpaw – a grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Sparrowstrike – a golden-brown she-cat with darker brown ears and paws with amber eyes

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Pine’s Group**  
Pine - a dark brown nearly black tom with green eyes

Whisper – a fluffy dark grey tom with green eyes

Red – a russet she-cat with green eyes

Copper – a large golden tom with a darker brown tail and ears, has amber eyes

Dusty – a brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Otter - a small, dark brown tom with a fluffy mane and green eyes

Thistle - a light brown tabby tom with cream markings and yellow eyes

Spark - a golden tom with white and brown markings, has a fluffy tail tip and amber eyes

Squiggle – a small dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Snow – a large white tom with black tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Pepper – a black-and-white queen with yellow eyes

Fern - a blind, light brown male kit

Aspen – a light brown tabby male kit with white markings and blue eyes

Clover – a brown tabby she-kit with bright green eyes

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Panther’s Group**  
Panther – a large black with amber, almost red colored eyes, has scars across his body

Raven – a solid black tom with amber eyes

Spider - a black tom with white forepaws, a white splash on his chest, and yellow eyes

Mist - a long furred white she-cat with blue eyes

Feather - a white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Shade – a solid black she-cat with green eyes

Chill – a light grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Heron – a light grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Juliet – a brown tabby she cat with a white chest and brown eyes

Lightning – a large brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Pounce – a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bee – a golden furred tom with green eyes

Smoke - a blue-grey male kit with grey paws and blue eyes

Daffodil – a golden furred she-kit with green eyes

Shimmer – a cream, almost white, male kit with white markings and blue eyes 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Loners**  
Ghost – a scar covered, long furred silver tom with piercing green eyes

Morning Frost – a fluffy white tom with blue eyes

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Kittypets**  
Swift – a golden furred tabby tom with yellow eyes and a scar over his left shoulder 

Marigold – a calico she-cat with green eyes and burn marks across her body

Rain - a grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Goliath - a large brown tabby tom with green eyes 

Marble - a white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mud – a dark brown tom with black markings and brown eyes

Berry – a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Scatter – a brown dapple she-cat with white markings and yellow eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a blog for all the designs of the cats in my story! You can view them @stardusts-warriors on Tumblr ^^ As of posting (Jul 6) only DawnClan has been posted but there are cats in the queue with one to be posted every day around 7-8pm EST.
> 
> Extra Note: I don't care if the names have already been used in canon, please don't point it out if that's the case. Warriors have shared the same name canonly before.


	2. Prologue

A small, tan she-cat blinked her eyes open to her surroundings. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and the sky was still light. All around her tall grass swayed and danced in the breeze. Her pelt prickled upon seeing a familiar figure approaching her – the cat who had been haunting her dreams for moons.

She lashed her tail, “You tell me the same old thing every time like an old crow. Say something else for once.”

The ginger tabby simply sat in front of her and licked his paw, then ran it over his whiskers. The she-cat grumbled under her breath about him taking his time as usual. “You may call me Sandstar. I was DawnClan’s leader before Silverstar.”

Taken slightly aback, all she could do was bow her head. “Why would you deliver a prophecy to me of all cats? Shouldn’t you give this to Silverstar or Applewhisker? Or even Honeystripe?” She asked, recovering her tongue.

He didn’t reply, simply standing and motioning to her with his tail to walk with him through the grass. She trotted after him quickly, not wanting to lose him in the thick green stalks. Yet no matter how much she picked up pace she couldn’t catch up to the former clan leader. The scent of smoke hit her and soon after the air grew heavier. Still she pressed on. She must know what this cat was trying to communicate to her.

The ground gave way and she tumbled down the slope. With a groan she sat up and looked around, fur bristling at seeing a fire raging several fox-lengths away. She scrambled to her paws and dashed back up the slope and tore through the grass to get away. The ground under her turned to water and suddenly she was being thrashed around in a deep, quick moving river. Her paws churned as she tried to find the surface and struck a rock hard. Wincing she pulled that paw closer to her body. The river continued to batter her and as she was losing conscience she heard Sandstar’s voice ringing in her ears.

_“Only when the pale star rises at night will there be peace.”_


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure ignore AO3's stupid chapter system :')

That dream had begun plaguing her moons ago, long before the fires that drove the clans from their homes. There was always that pit of guilt in her stomach about not bringing it up with her clan leader or medicine cat; that maybe they wouldn’t have lost as many cats as they did if she’d told them of her warning from StarClan. 

“You’re daydreaming again, Littlesun,” a soft purr startled the small warrior. She swung her head around to find her brother approaching. “Any cat would think you should be the medicine cat instead of me with all the spacing out you’ve been doing.”

Littlesun purred and prodded her littermate with a paw, “That’s not true, Applewhisker. You’re the best medicine cat this clan has ever seen.”

The reddish-brown tabby poked her back before sighing and sitting next to her. “Even if that were true I have no herbs now and I am useless to my clanmates. Between the fire and the flood it bothers me that StarClan has not spoken with me. Willowbreeze hasn’t shared tongues with them lately either.”

There had originally been three clans in the valley but the small size of each and the harsh climate of the region forced the third to dissolve into the remaining two. Those two were even smaller now, having banded together after a firestorm ravaged the region. They’d traveled over a mountain and once on the other side attempted to establish new territory only for a flash flood to sweep through the area mere sunrises later. Forced to relocate again, the cats traveled even further before stopping in a densely forested area on the side of another mountain.

“Our clans have suffered so much that cats are wondering how long we can stay here before the trees flatten us,” Littlesun frowned, clawing at the grass underpaw.

“I know. I especially despise that SunClan deputy. Fogpool goes on and on stirring up what little faith and community we have left saying there’s a cursed cat living amongst us,” Applewhisker gave a low hiss. “The last thing we need is unrest and suspicion of each other.”

A golden furred she-cat softly interrupted their conversation, clearing her throat softly after getting their attention, “I know no cat has had much time to talk but Silverstar wants you both on a scout patrol of the area with Honeystripe, Oakleaf, Swanfeather, and Flamepaw.”

“Even me?” Applewhisker sounded surprised.

She shrugged, “He figured you might want to look for herbs in the area. Willowbreeze is already out with some of the SunClan warriors.”

The littermates thanked her before rising to their paws to join the patrol that was already loosely assembled near a pine tree. Flamepaw was pacing, obviously eager to set out. “We get to go exploring!” He’d exclaimed.

Swanfeather cuffed his ear and hissed, “Sit still. For all the grief we’ve been through and you can’t find the proper attitude to do a simple patrol!”

Honeystripe touched his tail to her shoulder, “The youth and energy of apprentices are appreciated in low points of clan life. They are old enough to understand what is going on yet remain hopeful. I pray to StarClan that their energy and high spirits rub off on the rest of the clan. We can’t get much done with cats that mope around and grieve all day.”

The white she cat lashed her tail. “I still think Silverstar was foolish to make you deputy. You’re all for progress but you ignore the traditions and values the older cats hold dear.”

“Change is a sign of progress, I say,” Applewhisker padded up.

“Not all change is good,” Swanfeather gave a disdainful sniff, “If greencough turns to redcough that is a change but not necessarily progress towards health.”

Oakleaf shook out his brown tabby pelt, “We aren’t getting anything done by standing around and bickering."

The other cats murmured in agreement and with a sweep of his tail, Honeystripe guided them out of their temporary camp. Littlesun nudged Flamepaw gently as they brought up the end of the patrol. She whispered softly in his ear, “Don’t let her put a damper on your spirit. I’m sure StarClan appreciates your resilience.”

“You think so?” The ginger apprentice looked at her sheepishly. When she gave a soft purr and a nod he nodded back and immediately straightened his posture. 

But as the sun vanished from the sky the group was becoming slower and tenser. Fog was beginning to creep through the trees and the forest made strange, unfamiliar noises. Flamepaw’s fur was bushed out slightly and he pressed closer to Swanfeather. Oakleaf and Applewhisker walked side by side, ears swiveling in every direction. Honeystripe was at the front of the patrol, having turned them around and tracking their way back to camp. From the corner of her vision Littlesun saw a figure dart in and out of the fog. Her pelt prickled anxiously and she fell into stride beside her father and brother. “We’re not alone out here.”

Honeystripe glanced over his shoulder, “We’re capable of handling whoever it is. But I’d appreciate picking up the pace for the sake of time.”

Unanimously the patrol silently agreed and they broke into a trot, eventually breaking into a sprint. They leapt over risen tree roots and bolted over a small slope. Honeystripe suddenly skidded to a halt at the top of the rise with the fur along his spine raised. “Ow!” Swanfeather hissed, “What gives? I thought we were in a hurry…” She trailed off as she spotted the reason they’d stopped.

Ahead of the group in the thickening fog stood a lone cat. With no moonlight and no wind it was impossible to tell who it was. The cat’s green gaze seemed to pierce through the dark and the fog and strike at their hearts. The patrol growled and unsheathed their claws, unnerved by the stranger. Littlesun narrowed her eyes, uncertain but also curious. The cat flicked a pinecone at the patrol before turning and vanishing into the fog. Swanfeather growled at that before launching after them, hissing the whole way. “Swanfeather, wait!” Oakleaf called to her before chasing the she-cat. Littlesun and Applewhisker exchanged glances briefly before taking off after the other two, leaving Flamepaw and Honeystripe behind. The fog got worse as they pushed on; and just as Littlesun was about to suggest slowing down the fog thinned out and they burst into camp. Swanfeather and Oakleaf were already standing in the clearing confused and sleeping cats slowly awoke at the ruckus. The deputy and apprentice emerged mere moments later. Flamepaw darted to his mother’s side, startling the golden cat from her sleep. Swanfeather, ruffled but attempting to hide it, slunk to her nest quietly.

Honeystripe frowned and turned to look at the fog, which seemingly dared not to encroach further on their camp. “We can’t stay here.” Littlesun felt a shiver run up her spine at the deputy’s words. He turned his gaze back to them, “Send Jayflight, Pebbletail, and Sootcloud to guard the camp on my orders. I must speak with Silverstar immediately.” Without waiting for confirmation he whisked away to Silverstar’s nest near the center of the resting area.

Sootcloud grunted and hauled himself up, flicking his ear that he’d already heard. The tom prodded at Pebbletail nearby and she gave a soft groan at being awoken. Littlesun nudged Applewhisker, “I’ll get Jayflight. You and Oakleaf should get to your nests, I’ll be there shortly.”

“Don’t wake up the entirety of camp with your gossiping. You two get on like birds to flying,” the medicine cat teased before heading to his nest.

*****

By morning the camp was buzzing. Both DawnClan and SunClan cats were huddled together in groups or pairs talking lowly amongst themselves. Littlesun was still in her nest, watching the activities of the camp silently. Silverstar and Owlstar seemed to be intensely discussing the next course of action while Honeystripe and Fogpool quietly argued over patrols. Applewhisker and Willowbreeze were muttering about herbs and what might possibly be in the area they could use while Lightpaw lay near them shredding a leaf out of boredom. 

SunClan’s hunting patrol was returning, bringing with them mice and squirrels. One of the apprentices was carrying a fat rabbit, looking proud of herself. DawnClan’s patrol was not far behind and not to be shown up either, having their own impressive catches. Flamepaw still seemed to be dragging though. Littlesun didn’t blame him after the events of the previous night. 

Jayflight bounded over carrying a sparrow and dropping it in front of Littlesun. “I thought we could share,” the light grey tabby offered.

Littlesun held back a purr but she nodded, “Thank you, it’s appreciated.”

“My littermates are great hunters,” Jayflight settled next to Littlesun, brushing pelts. “Of course, you’re still the best.”

“Every cat knows that’s not true,” Littlesun replied softly.

Jayflight bit into the sparrow, tearing away its flesh and swallowing before twitching her whiskers, “Now, now. None of that. You should accept praise every once in a while. Oh… Look at that.” She nodded to the golden she-cat, Mapleheart, and a SunClan warrior by the name of Adderstrike. “Doesn’t he remember we’re different clans? Toms.”

“We may as well be one clan right now, though.” Littlesun pointed out. “We’re all running from the same thing. All clan cats…all suffering grievous losses…”

“He doesn’t have to get so friendly with her though,” Jayflight snorted. “But I guess you’re right. She's just been so grumpy lately. It'll be interesting to see if he can put up with her.”

“You mean like how I put up with you?” Littlesun purred.

“Oi! I’m not grouchy, I’m lots of fun!” The grey she-cat shifted and half pounced on Littlesun.

The pair tussled about like a pair of kits, the sparrow forgotten. Littlesun soon had Jayflight pinned under her, eyes shining victoriously. “I win.” Jayflight grunted and wriggled under the small cat, shoulders rubbing against the ground uncomfortably.

She leaned her head up and licked the tan and white she-cat’s nose. Littlesun blinked, taken by surprise. And in that brief moment, Jayflight rolled out from under her and squashed Littlesun with her weight. “A warrior is prepared for anything! So I win.”

Littlesun growled softly and writhed about. Unsuccessful, she conceded defeat and Jayflight bounced up gleefully. If she said anything after that Littlesun didn’t hear, her eyes fixated on the starry figured watching her from across the clearing. Sandstar was sitting on a tree stump with an unreadable expression and his tail curled around his paws. Gracefully he stood and leapt off the stump. When he landed the forest seemed to shatter around him, flashing to a harsh red sunset.

Screeching, yowling cats filled the clearing and her clanmates seemed unaware of it. Littlesun’s fur bristled and she dug her claws into the ground. Fear washed over her as a massive jet black tom sank his fangs into a tortoiseshell she-cat’s throat. She struggled fiercely for a moment before he swung his head and threw her across the clearing like she weighed nothing. Littlesun winced when the she-cat’s body hit the ground awkwardly. She started towards the other cat only to feel Sandstar at her side, wordlessly warning her she could do nothing. Her attention shot back towards the tom that had killed the she-cat, watching helplessly as he lowered into a crouch and flexed his claws. At least three other cats were piled on a long furred silver tom. He was bleeding badly and the burden of the other three cats was slowing him down. In an opening, the black tom sprang forward with a threatening screech. The silver tom twisted free of his attackers in that moment only to be met with sharp claws raking across his throat. 

It took everything in Littlesun not to wail as he crumpled to the ground, and even more strength not to yell at her vision as the black cat knocked his head aside and dug his claws into the silver tom’s face, dragging his paw over an eye across his muzzle to his cheek. And as quickly as it happened the vision disappeared into thin air. Horrified, Littlesun started to ask Sandstar what the vision was only to find he had vanished as well. _That’s not fair!_ She hissed mentally.

“The ground isn’t going anywhere, you can let go of it,” Jayflight’s words startled her. Realizing she was trembling slightly and digging into the earth like a lifeline, Littlesun exhaled slowly and sheathed her claws. The grey tabby frowned and touched her tail tip to Littlesun’s shoulder, “Are you alright? You seem spooked by something.”

The tan cat turned sharply, making herself dizzy, “I have to speak with Applewhisker and Willowbreeze. If any cat asks we’re out gathering herbs.” Without waiting for a response or for her head to clear, she darted over to the medicine cats.

The SunClan medicine cat gave a worried look as Littlesun approached. “Is something the matter?”

“I… I need to speak with you two alone. Where no other cat will overhear us,” Littlesun replied quickly. “It’s urgent. I had a vision from StarClan.”

Applewhisker whipped his head up from his meal and stood quickly. “Let’s leave now then. Lightpaw is sorting a few herbs that mysteriously showed up this morning if you wanted her to come with us.” She shook her head and padded past the medicine cats quickly, heading out into the forest. They went far enough that camp was still in sight but not easily within hearing range of cats there. “What’s going on?” He pressed gently.

Littlesun took a few breaths and collected her thoughts before speaking. “Not long before the fires that took our homes I started getting visits from a StarClan cat called Sandstar. And just now he appeared in the camp and showed me a vision of cats fighting. And this…this huge black tom was merciless. He killed two cats effortlessly!”

Her brother touched his muzzle to her head before stepping back. “I know it must have been frightening. Did you recognize any of the cats fighting? Were our clanmates there?” She thought for a moment before shaking her head. No cat she knew or even vaguely recognized had been involved.

Willowbreeze moved to Littlesun’s sides and pressed their flanks together, attempting to comfort the small cat. “Sandstar was the leader of DawnClan before Silverstar. I’m not terribly in the know but I believe he’s also your kin. Now take a few breaths and relax. Visions can’t hurt you. Do you know why Sandstar has come to you?”

She took a few breaths as instructed before replying. “Up until now he came to me only in my dreams every once in a while. At first in only involved the fire. Just before the flood I felt as if I were drowning. Now it’s both and at the end of every dream he keeps telling me the same thing and doesn’t offer any further insight on what he means. It’s frustrating.”

“StarClan works in mysterious ways. Even we medicine cats are often confused or have difficulty interpreting visions and omens from them.” Willowbreeze assured her.

Curiously, Applewhisker tipped his head, “You say he repeats himself at the end of your dreams before you wake. What does he say?”

“He tells me something of a riddle. Ah…how did it go again?” Littlesun wracked her brain. “Ah! He says that only when the pale star rises at night will there be peace.” Both medicine cats looked perplexed and deep in thought simultaneously. The warrior shifted her paws anxiously.

After an uncomfortable period of silence Willowbreeze shook her head and stepped away from Littlesun’s side. “I’m afraid I have no clue what that could possibly mean.”

“Neither do I,” Applewhisker frowned. “StarClan has not spoken to us or the leaders since before the fire. We’ll be at your side to offer input and ideas, but in the end I don’t think we’ll be of much help.”

Willowbreeze nodded, “It is possible you’re meant to figure this out on your own since only you received this omen. Of course, three heads are better than one, four if you count Lightpaw, so come see us if anything different arises. I do wonder though…” She looked up at the small pieces of sky that could be seen through the tree branches. “The battle you saw just now. I wonder if we are meant to meet those cats? Either as friends or in battle. Do they roam this forest as living cats or are their spirits haunting it? It would explain this uneasy feeling I’ve had since getting here…” She was mumbling to herself.

Littlesun shivered at the medicine cat’s words. Were there really spirits of cats trapped in this forest watching their every move? Her paws prickled nervously at the thought. As the trio headed back for camp, Littlesun was only slightly relieved to learn she was not the only one uncomfortable staying here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic will update every Thursday! Bookmark and comment, I love talking with people and getting feedback!


	4. Chapter 2

The fog swept up the forest early that night. As the other clan cats were tucking themselves in for the night, Littlesun was pacing the perimeter of the camp having been placed on guard duty alongside Thorntail and two SunClan cats; Sparrowstrike and Goldenfire. The other cats weren’t talkative and made no move to be friendly with each other. They stationed themselves at fixed points and stared out into the fog as still as the night itself. The night wore on slowly for Littlesun. Sparrowstrike had snapped at her at some point to stop making so much noise and sit down. Begrudgingly she’d done so, tearing at the grass and leaves with her claws nervously. Willowbreeze’s words from earlier were still replaying over and over in her mind. _Are there wandering spirits staring back at us now?_ She pondered, forcing her fur to stay flat. Something snapped from within the fog and she sprang to her paws.

“Relax, it was probably just prey,” Nightpool breathed into her ear, causing her to spring away from him in surprise.

“Nightpool!” She hissed at the black and white tom, “You scared me half to death!”

He purred at that, “Are you trying to wake camp? I’m sorry I scared you, but we’re changing shifts now. You should go get some rest. You seem like you need it with how jumpy you’ve been lately.” Another loud crack from the forest had both cats looking in that direction. Nightpool nudged her towards the nests after a short pause. “Go sleep. I’m certain it’s nothing. And if it turns out to be something it will be foolish for taking on two clans of fierce warriors.”

Not comforted by his words, Littlesun offered a farewell before stiffly turning and heading to her nest. With a snort she quickly noticed that Applewhisker was hogging it. She loved her brother but he slept like a badger and took up enough sleeping space for two cats. With a small smile and a shake of her head she nuzzled his cheek before seeking out Jayflight. The grey tabby was sleeping at the edge of her pile of kin, curled up in a tight ball. Quietly, Littlesun crept over to her and curled up nearby.

She’d slept uneasily and lightly, rising as the first rays of the sun began to chase to fog away. She picked her way over sleeping cats to Nightpool, who was still awake and alert where she’d left his side earlier. “I told you it was nothing.” He flicked an ear as she approached.

“You’re right. My imagination was getting the better of me I suppose,” she sat next to him.

“You always did enjoy listening to the elders as a kit and an apprentice. You would always have a hard time sleeping after one of their scary stories. You even got Ducktail to listen in on them,” he chuckled. Littlesun looked down at the ground and pawed at a pebble idly. Nightpool gave her a gentle nudge, “You did well with Ducktail. Splashpaw too. It’s really a shame what happened but you shouldn’t feel any regrets. You were the best mentor you could be to both of them but StarClan decided to call them home.”

“I could have done something,” she clawed at the ground. “Splashpaw would still be alive if I hadn’t sent him to get the elders. I should have told him to escape the fire. And Ducktail…Ducktail wouldn’t have drowned if only I had-”

“If only what? You carried him to the other side of the river? Don’t be daft.” His words stung her and she looked up at him shocked. His gaze was bearing into her intently. “And do you think for a heartbeat that Splashpaw would’ve listened to you? Do you honestly think for a moment he would have left his clanmates behind in camp while he fled to safety? You’re more of a mouse-brain than I thought.”

She flinched at that and tore her gaze away from him. “I guess so… Splashpaw was a proud, brave cat. He would never leave them behind.”

Nightpool’s gaze and tone softened, “That’s right. You helped make him that way. Who would have thought the kit afraid of his own shadow in the nursery would rush head first into flames to save his clanmates? Ducktail was already weak from breathing into too much smoke by the time we reached the river. And don’t you remember how he died?”

“…drowning?” Littlesun offered when she realized he was waiting for an answer.

“He jumped back in after he’d already made it to the other side in order to save Tinycloud.” He glanced over at the latter who was still asleep in her nest. Nightpool then met eyes with Littlesun again, “Do you think she rested peacefully those few nights after the fact, knowing a cat died so she could live? I hear her agonizing about it to this day, Littlesun. She moans about her old age and how she should have been the one to drown, not a cat as young as Ducktail.” He sighed and shook his head before looking back out at the forest. “We have all experienced grief, Littlesun. It hasn’t been easy for any cat. But I don’t think Ducktail or Splashpaw would want to see you silently tormented by their passing. They’d wonder who this jumpy, distant cat is. You can fool some cats into thinking you’re alright, but not all of us. Some of us have seen too much.”

A long period of silence stretched between to two of them. “You sound like an elder.” Littlesun finally spoke, voice cracking.

“I suppose I do,” Nightpool’s whiskers twitched.

It fell quiet again, more comfortable this time. “Thank you.”

“Sometimes we all need a little tough love. Oakleaf was the same way when we were apprentices.”

“My father?” Littlesun blinked at him.

Nightpool purred, “Oh yes. He would get so caught up in the dark places in his mind. Easily shaken by death. It got the point where he was so miserable he hardly ever left his nest and Silverstar swore he would hold Oakleaf back from becoming a warrior. In fact, Oakleaf was so miserable he didn’t even care he might not ever become a warrior. But he was my best friend. So one night I forced him out of the apprentices’ den and made him look around camp. Showed him the activities of camp before nudging him along to the forest. I actually sparred with him when we were far enough away.”

“You fought with him?” She stared owlishly.

“I forced him to recollect his battle training. Insulted him as I beat him down. And when he’d finally had enough he struck back fast and hard. The nick in his ear is actually from that day,” Nightpool purred. “He hated me. Called me names and spat fury at me for calling him out on his behavior. Didn’t talk to me for nearly a moon. But you know? After we became warriors he thanked me for that day and apologized for letting his grief swallow him up like that.”

“I’m glad you didn’t physically try to drag me out of my misery, then.”

His eyes sparkled, “Such a tactic wouldn’t work with you.”

“I admit, I’m a little surprised you didn’t get chosen for deputy,” Littlesun told him.

“Every warrior dreams of becoming clan leader one day, but very few actually achieve such. Our leaders live for such a long time. I too wanted to be a leader when I was a young warrior, but now I don’t think so. Imagine having to handle this situation we’re in now. And living for so long means you’d see more death than the average warrior. Your word may be law, but mistakes you make may hurt the clan in the long run. It’s such a difficult task but I suppose that’s why I wasn’t chosen. I don’t really like heavy responsibility on my shoulders,” Nightpool gave a shrug. “But do you want to know what I think?”

“What’s that?” She asked, turning her gaze back to the forest.

The black tom also resumed looking into the forest as he answered, “I should suspect one day you will deputy.”

She flicked her tail in an effort to control her surprise. “And why do you think a cat like me could do something like that? After what you’ve just said it sounds like you’re wishing a terrible fate on me.”

“When I’ve looked around me at my clanmates lately I see tired and defeated cats. There was no time for vigils, no way to save the bodies for proper burials. There is hardly any shelter from the weather and the strange environment makes every cat nervous. And even though we’re all experiencing grief and fear no cat wants to admit to it. Like they have to be tough and can’t show their feelings because it makes them look vulnerable. You also try to hide those feelings, but you’re also trying to lift up those around you.” 

“What does that have to do with being a leader?” She inquired.

“You seem to be aware of their feelings even though they aren’t outwardly expressing them. You’re, shall we say, attuned to the emotions of cats around you. You’re just as prone as every cat else to trying to be the big tough warrior, but you’re sensitive to the needs of others even in the midst of your own problems.” Nightpool explained softly. “A good clan leader pays attention to the needs of every cat, not just a select few.”

“I am honored you feel that way then. I just may have to make you my deputy when the day comes then,” she purred softly.

“StarClan help me. I should like to think I’ll be napping happily in the elders den when you become clan leader.” He replied with an amused tone.

Littlesun perked and turned her head to her right. “It looks like the SunClan dawn patrol is back. I didn’t even realize they’d gone.”

“It looks like they brought a guest, too,” the tom stood and took a few paces towards them before stopping and changing direction to wake Owlstar and Silverstar.

Goldenfire, Adderstrike, and Hawktalon herded a silver tom into the camp. His fur was matted nearly all over and scars littered his body. Most notable was the scar that ran from over the top of his left eye downwards, then across his muzzle to his right cheek. Yet he seemed calm and confident as the warriors escorted him into their camp, looking ahead and not around.

Littlesun’s fur stood on end as she watched the cat. _This is the cat from my vision!_ She realized, looking around slowly to see if Sandstar was present. She wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or concerned upon noticing that the starry warrior was not. It meant that the event she’d been shown was not horribly long ago. 

Cats began to awaken and chatter softly as the leaders made their way over to the tree stump. The patrol halted when they brought the stranger close enough to the stump but didn’t leave his side. The other cats were gathering around in a loose cluster and there was no need to call for assembly. Littlesun shouldered her way closer to the front so she could see, ending up standing beside Lightpaw.

“What do you think he wants? I hope they’ll let him stay long enough for us to tend to his wounds, he needs help at least. Some of his injuries smell infected, even from here,” the young cat whispered.

“Hush, you’ll miss it if you talk.” Littlesun murmured, although she was equally curious.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Owlstar demanded, his pelt bushed up slightly.

“I could ask the same of you. Who are you and why are all of you here? You’re trespassing on land that isn’t yours.” The tom responded.

Silverstar sat on the stump patiently, “We are clan cats. We used to live on the other side of the mountains but a few circumstances have occurred that makes us unable to return home. We are merely passing through but this area has provided us shelter and food for the time being.”

“I had heard of a large group of cats who were displaced by fires several moonrises ago. Of course, it was only a rumor and I’d never imagined it to be true. I understand your situation but you cannot stay here.”

Owlstar lashed his tail. “Why is that? Will you drive us out of here knowing we do not have homes?”

Several cats murmured in agreement with the small leader. The stranger shook his head, “No. But if you intend to stay you must be prepared to fight for this land. I’m a loner. I don’t have a home either. I wander where I please and see where the stars take me. But there is a dangerous band of rogues that lives in a nearby cave system. They are vicious and know no honor in fighting. They kill other cats, and even dogs, for sport, not even sparing the smallest of kits.” For the first time since arriving he looked at the cats surrounding him. “They are much larger than this group and would not hesitate to slaughter whoever they find without talking first.”

“You’re just trying to scare us out of here! There are probably no rogues and this disgusting ball of fur probably just doesn’t want to share the forest!” Fogpool snarled, tail lashing. The voices of the cats agreeing were louder this time.

Whitewater swept Dewkit and Mosskit closer, “But what if he’s not lying? There has been enough death in our clans to last for the next several seasons! If we can prevent any more then we should. If we truly are cursed by StarClan then these rogues may be the next tragedy to befall us.” The cats who had remained silent earlier found their voices in siding with the queen. Ospreywing did the same with Hailkit and Ivykit, pulling them to his side with a paw and ignoring their squeaks of protest.

Silverstar glanced at his medicine cat. “Applewhisker. Has StarClan spoken with you even once?”

“Not since the fires,” he shook his head before glancing around at the others, setting his gaze on Littlesun. “But I have strong reason to believe he is telling the truth.”

“I also think he’s being truthful. Perhaps he is a sign from StarClan warning us of this threat.” Willowbreeze nodded to the tom, “Do you receive visits from StarClan?”

“Your words and names are strange to me. I don’t know who or what a StarClan is, I’m afraid. I knew of your arrival here the day you settled and I watched from afar out of curiosity. A few sunrises later I had a dream. A cat whose pelt shimmered like the stars themselves told me that I had to make contact with your group. I thought nothing of it, just a bad squirrel. Ah, but I suppose my curiosity got the better of me…” He sighed.

“You must have been the cat that guided us back to camp that night we got turned around in the fog,” Oakleaf spoke up in realization.

The silver cat faced him. “Indeed. I was uncertain how you would react to a stranger taking you back to your own camp so I relied on fear and anger to guide you back. All cats fear the unknown, and luckily you had a hot-headed one in your group that I knew would chase me into the fog after she’d had enough.”

Swanfeather bristled at his words but a few cats purred in great amusement. Lightpaw bounced closer, “So that must mean you were also the one who laid herbs and leaves near the stump yesterday.”

“I am unfamiliar with most plants and herbs but a friend of mine is quite skilled with them so I did my best to recollect what he’d told me.”

“They were most helpful, particularly the dock and juniper. Thank you,” Willowbreeze dipped her head.

“This is all well and great but we still don’t know your name. For that matter, we still can’t confirm if you’re feeding us lies or not,” Owlstar snorted.

The stranger turned back to the leader, quiet for a moment before answering. “I don’t have any particular name but other cats tend to call me Ghost. As for confirmation on my warning, you can choose whether to believe me or not. Your fate does not matter to me.”

“You wouldn’t have listened to the star cat if you really felt that way,” Lightpaw pointed out gently.

Ghost snorted, “As I said it is my own curiosity. And for that reason I happened to be caught this morning. Star cats aren’t real they’re just stories for kits and dreams you have when you eat bad prey.”

Shocked mews rippled throughout the assembled cats at Ghost’s bold statement. Silverstar raised his tail for silence. “For now we are going to hold you under our watch until Owlstar and I come to an agreement. We appreciate your help up to this point but this is another mound of worms to dig into.” He stood and hopped off the stump, addressing Thorntail to guard him first.

“Unbelievable,” the loner huffed and turned, shoving past the crowd. Thorntail hissed and shot after him. “Keep your fur on I just want to find some celandine for my eye.”

“Celandine? What is that?” Applewhisker padded to his side quickly.

“It’s a yellow flower with four petals that can be chewed up and the juice can be trickled into the eyes to soothe them. At least that’s what my friend says and it seems to work.” He shrugged.

“Hold on a second, you’re not going to leave camp!” Thorntail spat.

“I was put under watch, not confined to the camp.” He leaned over the warrior a bit, “And if you’re the only thing that’s going to stop me I’m sure I can handle you. Are you going to come with us?” Ghost glanced at Applewhisker.

The medicine cat nodded, “Certainly. I’m curious about this plant. But…I would appreciate it if you didn’t threaten my clanmates.”

“Yes, yes, I shall hold my tongue as best as I can. But there’s a reason I’m a loner, you must understand.”

Littlesun frowned as she watched them go. Lightpaw had bounded off to gossip with her littermates. Willowbreeze was headed over to their store pile and Littlesun made her way over to the she-cat. “We need to talk.”

“So soon? Is it about Sandstar?” She seemed surprised.

“That cat, Ghost, he’s the cat I saw in my vision yesterday. But a huge pure black tom with thick, sharp claws inflicted a devastating wound to his throat and gave him that scar on his face so I don’t know how he’s still alive. He hit the ground like a dead weight in this very clearing. Those cats I saw fighting must be the rogues he’s trying to warn us about.” Littlesun babbled frantically.

Willowbreeze tipped her head, “I didn’t notice any injury on his neck but his fur is so matted and unkempt it’s likely I just missed it. I would suggest you had a vision of the future but that scar on his face wouldn’t be there now if that was the case… I’ll have Lightpaw search his pelt for fleas and the likes when he gets back. Perhaps take him to the stream to get the dirt out of his pelt too…”

“The rogues are a more pressing matter than the state of his fur!” Littlesun scoffed.

“Give me some time to discuss with Applewhisker. But if it comes to it, we may have to tell Silverstar and Owlstar about your dreams and vision. Is that alright with you?”

Littlesun sighed, “Yes, that’s fine. Please just do it sooner rather than later. If Ghost really was sent to us by StarClan then there is certain impending doom looming over us right about now.” She turned heel and stalked away, anxiety bubbling up inside her. _Just who is this cat and how is he still alive after such a fatal blow?_


	5. Chapter 3

With a groomed pelt and treated wounds, Ghost cleaned up rather well. Four sunrises after his arrival, his fur was shiny and smooth, but he hated sitting around camp with nothing to do. The medicine cats had confined him to a nest until his infections cleared and he’d scowled at them. Littlesun could tell he was aching to return to his wandering and how he hated being brought prey. He’d snapped at Redpaw that he could hunt for himself the first day, but now just took it without a word as if he’d given up arguing.

Littlesun sighed and plucked a robin from the fresh kill pile to bring to the tom. Dewkit and Mosskit had taken to pestering the loner but at the moment they were with Whitewater and he seemed to just be staring crossly at a twig. She padded over and dropped the bird in front of him. “You haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

“What’s it to you?” He sniffed. “You’re all just keeping me here for kicks and treating me like I’m a burden.”

“You’re still a cat and cats need to eat.” She sat in front of him and nudged the robin closer.

He grumbled and drew it closer with his paw. “If I eat it will you go away?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “But you seem so lonely over here I thought I might keep you company.”

The silver tom snorted before taking a bite. “You’re a weird one, that’s for sure.”

“What do you mean by that?” Littlesun asked.

“Keeping a loner company. I’ve never heard such a ridiculous statement before.”

“You weren’t always a loner though. You had to have had kin at some point in your life.”

He took another bite and swallowed before growling at her softly, “My kin betrayed me. My father didn’t even know I existed and my mother left me at the paws of those rogues so she could try to spare her own life. My kits deny that I’m their father and my brother would rather think we’re not related at all. I don’t need kin.”

Littlesun frowned at his tone. “But you weren’t always a loner. There were other cats behind you.”

“Yeah well what can you expect from a cat raised by killers? My mother abandoned my brother and me because they said they’d kill her if she didn’t. They killed her anyway. They trained us hard to be like them; to kill cats and draw out their deaths in horrible ways. Becoming a full-fledged member of their group meant killing a cat of their choice and if we didn’t they’d kill us instead. I didn’t want to die so I did. My brother hated me for it and ran away when they sent him out on his mission but they never found him. He’s still alive though. He stays with the group that lives in the barn now,” Ghost sighed.

“You sound as though you’ve had a hard life,” Littlesun spoke softly.

“Ha! That’s barely scratching the surface. You cats live soft lives and are bound by honor. You have no idea what the rest of us go through.”

“Our honor of the Warrior Code and faith in our ancestors is what makes us clan cats. We respect each other and take care of each other and fight off threats to our clan.” Littlesun defended.

“Is that why you are two separate groups?” He locked eyes with her, gaze seeming to pierce through her and she suppressed a shudder. “If you are all that you claim to be why are there two clans? Two leaders? Two deputies? I have not been here long but I see plain as the leaves on the trees that there are tensions between your two clans. You’re only united here because your numbers have sharply decreased. You’re all cowering together like a bunch of helpless kits now but in the end, once you find a new home, you’ll split up and forget this whole thing ever happened. And if being a clan cat means hiding from the world because it’s new and different and you’ve been beaten up a bit by life then there’s no way I’d ever want to be a clan cat.” He pushed the carcass of the robin to her. “I’m finished so you can leave now. Thanks for your company.”

Stunned by his harshness, Littlesun snatched the remains up and padded away swiftly. He was so level-headed and calm when he first came but being cooped up certainly made him prickly. The sooner the leaders made a decision on whether to leave or stay and fight the better. Not watching where she was going she stepped on Jayflight’s tail. “Ow! Watch where you’re putting your paws!” The tabby she-cat hissed and curled her tail as if seeing if it still worked.

“Sorry,” Littlesun mumbled around the bird and kept walking.

Jayflight quickly fell into stride beside her. “Hey, you know I don’t mean to snap. It’s surprising to any cat when their tail gets trodden over.” The smaller cat only shrugged. “What’s bothering you?”

She dropped the bird at the edge of camp and gave it a hard kick into the forest. “Nothing.”

The other warrior lighted butted heads with her. “You’re a terrible liar. We should go for a walk so you can talk about it. Try to catch a squirrel since I know they’re you’re favorite. Or we could just hang around here in a warm spot for a nap.”

Littlesun grunted at having her head hit but offered a smile. Even when they were apprentices the younger cat seemed to know how to pick up her mood. Although just as Littlesun was about to agree to a walk, Silverstar’s voice rang out through the clearing. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the tree stump for a meeting.”

Jayflight noticed the tan she-cat’s ears droop a bit at that and nudged her. “Hey. It’s a date. I promise we’ll go out hunting together as soon as we can, alright?” And after a returned nudge from the smaller cat, the two headed over to the assembly.

The deputies seated themselves in the roots of the stump as the other cats filled in. Ghost simply sat up in his nest, obviously not curious enough to move closer. As the clan cats settled Owlstar began, “We leaders and deputies have come to a conclusion with the guidance of our medicine cats. Tonight at dusk we will head farther down the mountain away from the rogues and search for new territory that way. We have decided not to risk any more lives in the event that these rogues do exist and we are on their land.”

“Ensure every cat has a full belly before the journey. We will walk until the sun rises,” Silverstar added. “It may be best to take a nap until then as well.”

“The fog will be thick tonight,” Ghost commented. The cats turned to him wordlessly. “It is a new moon tonight as well. I can assure you that at least one cat will not make the journey.”

“You seem pretty sure of yourself.” Honeystripe sighed.

“And you seem reluctant to take advice from a cat who knows the area and those in it. This fog… No, this whole mountainside… There is something different about it I have not been able to place my paw on and it is the reason I linger in the area. On moonless nights this mountain plays games on its inhabitants and visitors.” Ghost murmured.

“Are you saying this mountainside is haunted?” Gustpelt lashed her tail.

“It could be,” he looked out into the forest. “As I said, I don’t know.” He returned his gaze back to them. “I know you’ve all waited so long to hear this final word, as I have too, but heed my warning; do not leave this camp when night falls. Strange things happen.”

Fogpool rose from the roots of the stump and pushed passed the assembled cats to thrust his muzzle in Ghost’s face. “Maybe that’s why they call you ‘Ghost’, huh, trying to scare every cat with nursey tales? You think you can boss us around because you’ve lived here for a while? We’re leaving tonight and that’s final. The clan leader’s word is law. Get lost we don’t need you here anymore.”

“You want to know why they call me Ghost?” The scarred silver tom rose to his paws and stood at his full height, easily looming over the deputy. “It’s because of my skills as a fighter. You don’t see me coming and I’ll figure out your blind spots within moments.” As he spoke he encroached on Fogpool’s space, stepping closer with each step Fogpool took back. “And when you least expect it,” he leaned forward, “Lights out.”

Fogpool let out a loud battle cry before springing forward, claws unsheathed. Ghost sidestepped easily and the deputy turned sharply to rake his flank. Again the loner ducked away, out of range of the blow. 

“Someone stop them!” Ospreywing called out, for the most part going ignored.

Littlesun watched the two toms fighting it out, her legs frozen to the spot. She narrowed her eyes and looked closer. Fogpool was angrily slashing his forepaws out however he could to land a blow, and Ghost still had his claws sheathed and was nimbly dodging each swing. She was silently impressed with his speed for a cat his size. It suddenly clicked what Ghost was up to. He was using Fogpool’s rage to his advantage, letting the deputy tire out while also doing as he said and looking for weaknesses. Soon enough she had her confirmation. Ghost stumbled as he was scooting away and Fogpool snarled. “Got you now!” He crouched and launched at the loner with outstretched claws. Ghost slithered forward and in the moment Fogpool was above him he shot upwards. There was a loud gasp as the air was slammed out of the deputy. He hit the ground hard, dizzy and reeling and unable to even roll aside as Ghost crashed down on top of him, the silver tom slashing at his belly before bouncing off to the side.

“Get up!” Ghost taunted, “Or is that all you have?” Fogpool groaned and flopped to his side before forcing his front half up. As soon as he did however, Ghost tackled him again, biting at his shoulder this time before darting away. “For some reason I thought you’d be better than this. But you’re a lot of mouthing off and no muscle to back it up.”

“That’s enough,” Silverstar called out as Willowbreeze quickly padded to Fogpool’s side.

“So that really was it, hah.” Ghost snorted and licked some blood from his muzzle, “How boring.”

Owlstar snarled and stormed over. “I will not have you make a mockery of my deputy like this.”

Ghost’s ears twitched as if amused, “Me? Oh, I would never. He humiliated himself. And you.”

“You’re no longer welcome here. Get out of our camp.” The small leader’s pelt bristled.

“I wasn’t welcome in the first place but alright.” Ghost purred and turned to head into the forest. “Do as you like. But mark my words, if you travel by the darkness of tonight one of you will not survive ‘til sunhigh.” With that, he headed deeper into the forest, his warning sending a chill down Littlesun’s spine.

“Do you think it was a good idea to let him go?” Pebbletail murmured near her.

“Personally? No. He knows a lot of valuable information but on the other paw I doubt he would’ve shared much more of it with us.” Nightpool shook his head. “But the way he antagonized other cats is a valid reason for sending him off too.”

The murmuring increased in volume all around Littlesun as cats debated whether it was the right choice to send Ghost away and if they really should wait another night. Fogpool wheezed and sat up, “The next time I see him I’ll rip him to shreds.”

“You will do no such thing,” Owlstar snapped at his deputy. “You made a fool of yourself and me. Do not act so impulsively again or I’ll replace you. Is that understood?”

Fogpool winced and stared at the ground before mumbling, “Yes, Owlstar.”

“The good news is the only real injury is his pride,” Willowbreeze purred warmly. “The bite to his shoulder is shallow and there’s nothing on his belly. I presume it looked to us like a deep scratch at a distance but really that Ghost was continuing to force air out of him.”

“Don’t remind me,” Fogpool grumbled. “He hit me so fast and so hard I swore I saw my ancestors dance before my eyes.”

“Too bad he couldn’t beat some sense into you,” Oakleaf called out and other cats rumbled in agreement. Fogpool only glowered at that and allowed Willowbreeze to nudge him along to where the herbs were being kept.

“We will still be leaving tonight as planned. Please make all necessary preparations. Dismissed,” Silverstar flicked his tail before stepping off the stump. “Littlesun a word please,” he called to her. She blinked and padded up to him and he nodded to the forest silently before heading in that direction. They walked quietly for a while until they were far out. “Applewhisker says you have received dreams and visions from StarClan. I just wanted to hear from you what they were about; I promise you’re not in trouble.”

With a deep sigh she began to recount her dreams and the vision, telling him every detail she could remember. The silver tabby listened intently, focused on her words and offering small nods and sounds to let her know he was hearing what she was saying.

“That’s a lot to carry,” he replied when she’d finished. “If you have any more visions about disasters or those rogues I’d like to ask that you confide in Applewhisker or me. Admittedly I find it a bit strange StarClan is sending these messages to you but I’m sure there’s a good reason. You’re a trustworthy, responsible warrior, after all.”

“Sometimes I don’t feel like one,” Littlesun forced a smile.

Silverstar’s whiskers twitched in amusement. “We’ve all had those days. Back when I was the deputy I felt that nothing I did was right. Sandstar was always hissing in my ears and telling me not to do this or I had to do that. There were times I’d tell apprentices they were ready for their warrior exams only to be reminded by their mentors they’d hardly been in training for a season.”

“It’s nice to have confirmation that even leaders make little mistakes like that too.”

“Of course, Littlesun. We’re all only cats and we all do the best we can. We all bleed and cry and laugh and love. We train and hunt hard and at night we curl up beside our loved ones and rest. We all have good days and bad days. We all have to make tough decisions and fight internal battles no cat else knows about.” He paused at the edge of camp. Littlesun hadn’t even realized they’d come in a complete circle up until that point. “You have to surround yourself with cats that make you happy.”

“Kits aren’t for every cat,” she flicked her tail.

He shook his head, “That’s not what I was insinuating. Your kin can make you at ease and happy just as Dewkit and Mosskit make Whitewater happy. Sometimes it’s your clanmates, especially the ones who know you well.”

She looked up at him questioningly but he offered no further response, walking into the heart of the clearing now. Her gaze flickered to Jayflight momentarily, the tabby she-cat dozing amongst her littermates. Her moment of peace faded quickly as she felt a menacing presence watching them. Startled, she bushed out her fur and spun around, backing away and staring into the forest with a pounding heart. Nothing was there. She couldn’t understand how Ghost could want to stay in this place and unravel its mysteries, especially on his own. Did he have no fear? Scampering to her nest and hunkering down anxiously, she prayed for a dreamless sleep. The last thing she needed right now was another vision or reminder of that omen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than usual today. On vacation in Canada so I've been out all day! Thankfully the chapter was written beforehand ;;


	6. Chapter 4

Littlesun awoke at a gentle prod to her side. Lightpaw set down a leaf wrap and gave her instructions to eat every last herb in the bundle before padding back to Applewhisker to fetch another wrap for the next cat. The warrior nudged the wrap open and lapped up the herbs, making a face at the bitter taste. Looking around camp it seemed she was one of the last to be woken, as many of the others were finishing the last of their prey or pacing anxiously. She opted to sit up and groom herself while the others prepared, doing her best to ignore the deep fog swirling around them. It seemed Ghost was right about the density of it, it was worse than the night she’d gotten lost on the patrol with Honeystripe and Swanfeather. Halfway through her grooming, the leaders called every cat together.

“We will travel in rows of four. Owlstar and I will lead at the front while Fogpool and Honeystripe bring up the rear. We have decided on four cats to walk outside the rows of four and make sure nobody accidentally strays out of line. From my clan we’ve chosen Nightpool and Littlesun.” Silverstar’s voice seemed to bounce off the fog.

Owlstar stepped up next to him, “And from SunClan it will be Fawnstep and Goldenfire. We have chosen these warriors based on their strength, quick thinking, and distinguishable pelts. It will be difficult to spot your grey and white clanmates in these conditions, so those with darker or more noticeable colors were chosen to be points of contact. You four will be responsible for keeping your clanmates walking in the same direction as well as being key relay points of information should anything happen.”

“Fawnstep and Goldenfire will be closer to the front. Littlesun and Nightpool will be in the section closer to the back.” Silverstar made eye contact with each cat as he stated their name. “All others please form groups of four quickly. We must leave as soon as possible.”

The cats pattered about quickly to arrange themselves. Littlesun had anxiously gone to Nightpool’s side, where they were soon joined by Fawnstep and Goldenfire. Honeystripe approached and dipped his head. “You four are tasked with an important role. We pray to StarClan we are taking proper measures to ensure Ghost is incorrect in his prediction one cat will not make it down the mountain. This is not the time to become superstitious, but…I was told to stress to you to pay attention to things that may be beyond our understanding.”

Goldenfire huffed, bushing out her tail, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Honeystripe frowned and spared a glance at the fog blanketed forest, “That if Ghost and his word can be trusted, there are conscious beings on this mountainside that are not alive. And they may be looking for trouble.”

Fawnstep shuddered at that, her brown pelt fluffing up as if cold. “And what should we do if something like that comes up?”

“You’ll be closer to the leaders. Make Goldenfire aware without causing alarm and then go to the leaders. For you two,” he glanced at Nightpool and Littlesun, “You’d do the same, except you would report to myself or Fogpool. As I said, now is not the time to become superstitious and let fears turn over in your head. Your clanmates are counting on you to be calm and collected.” The quad nodded that they understood and the deputy turned tail to locate his own travel companion. Loosely the line formed together and as everyone took their positions Owlstar flicked his tail and they were off.

Slowly, nearly at a turtle’s pace, the clan cats crept down the mountainside. Littlesun walked in silence beside SunClan cats, and she was thankful no cat was talkative this night. The next row up on the opposite side of the line, Nightpool was a mere figure walking through the fog. She couldn’t even clearly see the outlines of the cats two rows ahead of her and they weren’t even that far apart. There was a shrill sound of something no cat recognized farther off and Littlesun had to force her fur to lie flat. The clans seemed to pick up pace at that, nerves high and tension seeming to fizzle into the air. They walked and then walked some more and then walked even more and she hoped they were not going in circles. She felt the latter fear ease some when they crossed over a stream and the ground underpaw began to slope a bit steeper downwards.

And while cats began to yawn and the fear scent started to dissipate, Littlesun was still on high alert. Something felt off. Up ahead some cat stumbled and cursed loudly and the group came to a halt. “Stay in line!” She heard Nightpool hiss lowly. Littlesun caught his gaze and he nodded. She padded forward and found Dawnflower holding her right forepaw off the ground.

“What happened?” Littlesun prompted.

“The beetle-brain tripped over a sharp stick and cut herself,” Gustpelt snorted.

Littlesun crouched and sniffed at the grey she-cat’s paw. “Wait here. I’m going to find a medicine cat.” At that she shouldered past the siblings to find one of them. Guilt twisted in her belly that she had no clue where they were in the formation. If the cat that didn’t make it was her brother… Shaking the thought from her head she found Fawnstep. “Fawnstep! Do you know where the medicine cats are? Dawnflower cut herself on a sharp branch back there.”

The white flecked she-cat nodded, “Applewhisker and Lightpaw are in front of me somewhere. I know Willowbreeze was just in front of the deputies. Go back for Willowbreeze, I’ll make sure the leaders don’t keep walking and we don’t separate the clans.”

Littlesun bowed her head in appreciation before turning and headed for the back of the line. She paused briefly to inform Nightpool before continuing farther back. “Willowbreeze,” she sighed in relief, “Please come with me quickly. Dawnflower is injured.”

Honeystripe perked at that and stepped closer, “Is it bad?”

“No, thank StarClan. It seems like a light scratch but there may be splinters stuck in her pad and it’s enough to slow her down.”

He sighed in relief at that and nodded for Willowbreeze to go. Not a few pawsteps later there was panicked screeching from ahead and the whole back half of the line jolted backwards. Littlesun and Willowbreeze broke into a run, nearly crashing into Dawnflower, who was now alarmed by something. Gustpelt, Thorntail, and Jayflight all looked as equally frightened as their littermate. “Dawnflower, please calm down, tell me what’s wrong,” Willowbreeze prompted.

The siblings and surrounding cats continued to stare past her at the base of the tree. Thorntail hissed lowly, “That wasn’t a branch she cut her paw on.”

“Then what-?” Littlesun turned and walked closer to the tree, only to reel back in shock.

“What is it, Littlesun?” Willowbreeze asked, concern mounting.

“A skeleton. The bones of a dead cat.” She replied in a hoarse whisper.

“It’s not the only one,” Hawktalon’s grim voice startled her. Squinting into the fog she realized with horror he was right. Scattered remains of cat bones lay about, some still loosely held together.

Her stomach lurched and she forced her gaze back to the cats around her, who were nervous and looking at her expectantly. “Dawnflower, your paw is going to have to wait until we have light and are out of this place. Willowbreeze return to your spot in the line immediately. The rest of you get back in line. I’m going to speak with Fawnstep and the deputies. No cat better move from their spot!” With a churning stomach she forced one paw in front of the other to get to the deputies.

Both seemed alarmed at the discovery and Fogpool trotted forward urgently, calling back he was telling the leaders straight away. Honeystripe murmured for Littlesun to return to her position and with stiff legs she obeyed. Once there she stared hard at her paws, not wanting to look around. Not too much later she felt Fogpool’s pelt brush past hers as he returned to the back and the line began inching forward again. Urgency surged and the tension from earlier had returned. No cat was yawning now.

*****

By the time the trees had thinned out and the smell of the morning began to wrap around them, the clan cats were only still walking out of desperation to leave the place behind. Only at one other point had they stopped. Nightpool crept across the lines to tell Littlesun it had been farther up front and Goldenfire brought the news that it was nothing. Tinycloud had grown exhausted, along with the kits, and they had paused momentarily to find cats to carry them. Littlesun was relieved it hadn’t been anything major. But as the morning bore on and the first rays of the sun began to slip over the land and evaporate the fog, the uneasy feeling still had not left her gut. Her stomach was still rumbling in upset from earlier, but this gut feeling she had was definitely not because of that. And each fox length they took forward, the more that feeling mounted and nagged. The sun would be out soon and the fog would be gone. They had lost no cat as Ghost predicted they would. She kept trying to force herself to think positively and ignore her gut.

The trees were soon behind them and the ground felt more like what she was used to; grassy and soft and not slathered with dead leaves and pine needles. The sun was rising higher every heartbeat and the fog was thinning out. Visibility was still not the best but it wasn’t long before she could make out the shapes of cats towards the front of the line. She glanced over to the other side. Nightpool was still walking tall, though she could see in his eyes he was weary.

In the distance there was a long call and she lifted her head up, ears swiveling to catch where exactly it was coming from. It silenced, but she was clearly not the only one who had heard it. The SunClan cats by her side and in the row behind her began murmuring amongst themselves about it. Moments later there was another low call, closer this time. As the line kept moving, Littlesun stopped and turned around fully to look at the forest. Even in the morning at the distance they were at, it seemed to loom over them darkly. She narrowed her eyes, spotting movement.

At this point the line was moving ahead of her and Fogpool and Honeystripe stopped as well. “What are you doing back here? You’re out of position,” Fogpool snapped at her.

She ignored him and squinted more, taking a few steps forward. Honeystripe touched her tail to her shoulder, “Remember what I said before we left. Your clanmates are depending on you.”

“Honeystripe. Did some cat get left behind?” She asked, that feeling in her gut bursting now.

“Not that I’m aware of, why?” He frowned and followed her gaze. From the shadows and fog of the forest dozens upon dozens of cats poured out, streaking across the land screeching loudly.

“Ambush.” Fogpool stated blankly before whipping around and yowling loudly, “We’re being attacked! At the ready!”

“Littlesun, run quickly! You must tell Silverstar and Owlstar!” Honeystripe snapped at her.

“But-!”

“Go!” He bared his teeth at her and she bolted away. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the front of the line, cutting off the leaders at the front.

“Stop! We’re being attacked! We must defend our clanmates!” She told them hurriedly. Without even blinking both leaders turned and began to sprint to the back of the line. The surrounding warriors began to part as well but Littlesun cut off a few. “Oakleaf, Pebbletail, stay here! Whitewater can’t protect her kits and Tinycloud alone, she needs help! Try to get them somewhere sheltered and I’ll come find you later.” 

Pebbletail gave a hesitant glance but Oakleaf dipped his head. He then headed for the queen and Tinycloud, “Pebbletail come on!” After one more skeptical look she took off after the tom.

Littlesun turned her attention back towards the forest and found both groups of cats rushing towards each other now, tails streaming behind them and loud cries piercing the air. Lightpaw seemed rooted to the spot and Littlesun went to her side. “Go with Whitewater and her kits. Take Ivykit and Hailkit as well. Ospreywing can go too if he’s not comfortable leaving them. If we get separated they’ll need help and so will Tinycloud. I have faith in your abilities.”

“B-but I’m not a full medicine cat yet and I don’t know where anything grows or what’s around here!” The apprentice squeaked.

“You must trust yourself, your clanmates need you,” she licked the young cat’s head and ran ahead into battle without waiting for Lightpaw to make a decision.

Claws unsheathed she flung herself at a ginger and white tom that had Snowstorm pinned down. His scent hit her and she was flooded with the realization that these were the rogues Ghost had warned them about. She raked at his pelt with fury and was soon joined by a recovered Snowstorm. They worked together, the white tom going for the rogue’s face and throat while Littlesun clawed at his belly and bit at his legs. Recognizing his defeat, the ginger and white tom shook them off before fleeing back to the forest. The SunClan tom gave her a grateful look before lunging in battle once more.

So too did Littlesun. She quickly spotted Nightpool’s black pelt and white paws in the fray, bravely taking on two of the rogues. She launched onto the back of one of them, sinking her teeth into the back of the rogue’s neck. She dug her claws into the rogue’s pelt and with one of her forepaws she reached around to claw at their face. The rogue yowled and bucked, trying to shake her off but she clung as best as she could. Another rogue appeared and bite into her rear leg hard, ripping her apart from the other. The tom that tore her away had sleek black fur and vibrant amber eyes. She had no time to react when he slammed his paw into the side of her face and continued through with the hook to push her head against the ground as hard as he could. She saw stars upon impact and her head swam with angry white noise.

Littlesun had no idea when the tom left or what exactly the state of the battle around her was, but she was aware of some cat pressing her shoulders and belly, trying to rouse her. She managed a low groan and the shaking increased. The noise in her head was still so loud, though through the haze of it she heard some cat calling her name urgently. They sounded far away. The insistent shaking stopped at she felt teeth at her scruff and soon she felt the ground moving under her as the cat dragged her out of the battle.

She was slowly coming back to and felt grass around her. Her head ached something fierce and she didn’t dare move it too much. With another low groan she opened her eyes. No cat was in her immediate vision but she could hear the hoarse breathing of one somewhere behind her. The noise in her head was starting to dissipate now and she could more clearly get an idea of her surroundings based on hearing. She was farther out from the battlefield now, isolated, and she could hear Willowbreeze murmuring anxiously to herself the names of herbs and their uses.

Her ear twitched hearing several sets of paws trudging towards her and she recognized Applewhisker’s voice. “Please just go lie down Minnowleap.”

“My clan needs me! It’s just a little cut I have to be down there!” Littlesun heard the she-cat insist.

“You have a gash from the bottom of your chest nearly to your throat I will not stand for it.” Applewhisker told her firmly and Littlesun felt a surge of pride for her brother. Minnowleap muttered under her breath before going a bit further and carefully lying on her side. Head much clearer, Littlesun moved to be in an upright position, only to sway and clamp her eyes shut again as dizziness washed over her. “You’re not supposed to be moving. You have a terrible head injury and I’m not letting you go back out there,” Applewhisker scolded her and nudged her to lie down fully again. “Minnowleap can keep you company.”

She felt his presence leave, presumably to bring more seriously injured cats off the battlefield. Willowbreeze’s scent swept past her to Minnowleap and she caught the medicine cat still murmuring, this time sounding worried about not having cobwebs. With the ringing in her head returned, Littlesun tuned out her surroundings and lay there in stillness. When she dared open her eyes again there were a few more cats present. Applewhisker was preparing to make another trip down the slope when she heard him hiss loudly in alarm.

“Oh? What’s this? You bring your injured aside to try and heal them how admirable,” a low voice commented. Several more cats snickered.

“Have some respect! You don’t need to kill to prove your point.” Applewhisker bristled.

“I do, actually,” the same cat replied and Littlesun heard a yelp and the thud of a body against the ground.

She made the mistake of quickly rising to her paws to face the unwelcome guests. Her head screamed at her and she staggered, dizziness hitting her full force. She felt the other warriors around her do the same, ignoring their injuries. “No self-respecting cat purposely harms medicine cats,” Minnowleap snarled at him.

When she could open her eyes finally, Littlesun looked worriedly for Applewhisker. He was lying on his side in the dirt, but his sides still rose and fell with his breaths. The cat with the low toned voice was a massive short-furred black tom. His gaze was fierce and eyes nearly red in color. His pelt was crisscrossed with scars in a way that reminded her of Ghost’s pelt. If he heard Minnowleap he showed no sign of it, simply asking his cats, “Shall we put them out of their misery?” A chorus of sick purrs answered the question.

“Stop!” Fogpool’s voice cut through the air and the deputy stormed into view, coming between the rogues and injured cats. “You have already done enough harm to these cats there is no further reason to engage in battle with them!”

“You lot are so noble it disgusts me,” the large tom scowled. “I’ll deal with you first then.”

And in a flash the two were a shrieking ball of writhing limbs and flashes of claws and teeth. Tufts of fur littered the ground around them. Fogpool managed to flip the black tom onto his back and was clawing at his belly. The tom hissed angrily and swiftly kicked the deputy several fox lengths away. Fogpool bounced to his paws quickly and the tom leapt at him.

As the rogue leapt to pounce and stretched his front paws out, Fogpool slid to the ground in the forward motion. Littlesun immediately recognized it as the move Ghost has used. Apparently the rogue realized too and as Fogpool thrust upwards into the rogue’s stomach, the rogue reached down and sank his claws into the grey tabby. They landed hard and the rogue still had his claws in Fogpool’s pelt. Before any cat could take a single step forward, the black tom forced Fogpool onto his back and pushed his claws in deeper before ripping the deputy’s belly open. The light grey tabby gave an anguished screech as his blood poured onto the ground. Fogpool’s pained sound became labored wheezing and he met eyes with Littlesun. Fear and agony were all that she saw before he fell silent and the light faded from his eyes.

The larger cat rose and licked the Fogpool’s blood off his paw. “You foxheart!” Minnowleap roared and barreled towards him. He swatted her aside easily, as if she weighed nothing. Littlesun’s fur stood on end, head clear enough to draw the connection between these rogues and her vision. This tom was definitely the same cat that attempted to kill Ghost and he was clearly the leader of the rogues. His triumphant, blood thirsty gaze fell to her and she felt very small.

The rogues began advancing on the injured clan cats slowly, as if it were nothing more than a game to them. A fierce yowling that did not belong to either party pierced the air. Her dizziness didn’t allow her to turn her head, but judging how the rogues reacted, new cats had joined the fight. Sure enough, the bodies of more cats Littlesun didn’t know flowed around her. Streaks of multicolored fur blurred past her, leaping at the rogues and colliding in a flurry of claws and teeth. Legs shaking and surroundings spiraling around her, the she-cat grunted and half fell to the ground, darkness engulfing her fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally picking up phew. It drives me a little batty to pre-write these chapters in advance and have to wait a while to post them, but the updates would be really weird and wonky if I didn't force myself to have a schedule so there's that. :P


	7. Chapter 5

Littlesun had a dreamless sleep free of torment, but when she awoke her head still throbbed painfully. At least she could look around now. Laying upright and opening her eyes, she found herself to be surrounded by three walls of smooth wood and other injured cats sleeping around her. It was daytime and there was something like dried yellow grass serving as nests. Applewhisker and Lightpaw were curled up dozing in their own nests by the wide opening. Hearing her clanmates voices mixed with strange ones, she pushed herself to her paws slowly.

Relieved the dizziness was mostly gone she headed out past the opening to find herself in a significantly wider space. It was light, but the sun was blocked overhead. A trio of kits that she didn’t recognize scampered past her into the adjacent walled in space. Curious she walked after them. Poking her head over a pile of dried sticks and grass, the smell that greeted her reminded her of the old nursery, but more dusty. The kits had curled up against the side of a soft brown cat. A black-and-white patched she-cat with golden eyes looked over at Littlesun, her belly swollen with kits as if they would join the world any day now. Whitewater was huddled protectively around Dewkit and Mosskit, the trio asleep. Ivykit and Hailkit were also pressed close to Whitewater, deep in their own slumber. Littlesun lowered her head and murmured an apology before excusing herself and turning to join her clanmates.

“You’re awake,” Oakleaf’s warm purr greeted her as she wandered over. 

“It’s pleasant to not feel like the world is trying to knock me off balance,” she returned the purr and sat across from her father. “Where are we?”

“Additional rogues of a different group came to our aid and helped us fight off the first group. After some bickering amongst themselves they brought all of us here. This place is what they call a twoleg barn, but the twolegs don’t come here anymore so they utilize it. This dry stuff is called hay.” He pawed at the scratchy yellow twigs. 

Her eyes widened, “We’ve been taken in by rogues?”

Oakleaf nodded, “Indeed. They’re much more civil than the average bunch though. They aren’t clan cats by any means but they have a leader. Their healer travels the area as he pleases and they have rotational patrols of their territory as well. This is only stuff I’ve heard, I’m sure there’s more to their lifestyle than that. They’ve been more than accommodating of us and at least try to understand us. Our names and customs are very strange to them.”

“You said their healer travels. Has he been through yet?”

“No. They sent a few cats out to find him yesterday when we got here but no such luck. Fogpool is dead. Owlstar is weak but appointed Adderstrike the new deputy. Silverstar lost a life from blood loss but is doing much better today. We lost Gustpelt and Dawnflower too. Jayflight and Thorntail sat vigil as long as they could stay awake but Tinycloud was too distraught to be around her dead kits for very long, and Willowbreeze wouldn’t let Silverstar sit vigil for his own kits saying he was still too weak. The medicine cats are working in shifts until the rogues’ healer arrives.” The brown tabby reported.

“So many cats are injured,” Littlesun murmured looking around, “I hope no wounds become infected.” Oakleaf merely grunted his agreement.

A flash of gold at the unoccupied end of the barn caught her attention and her gaze rested on a golden furred tom. He had a white splash across his chest and minimal darker brown markings across his back. His paws were white and the tip of his tail fanned out into more fluff much like a lion’s. He arose from his crouch, a rather fat mouse in his jaws and he padded back towards the group with his head held high. He walked right past her to the nursery and she was impressed how dignified these rogues were. 

Her eyes swept over the other rogues, finding that their pelts were shiny and well-groomed and they all looked healthy. She spotted a small dark brown tom with a fluffy mane entertaining the clan apprentices with stories while a russet furred she-cat listened with mild amusement. In the shadows by a compressed pile of hay, a thick furred grey tom watched the activities around him alone. Littlesun’s fur tingled, memories rushing back to her. Ghost had mentioned rogues in a barn, and that his brother lived amongst them. Without any doubt in her mind, this was Ghost’s brother. The resemblance was uncanny, though this brother didn’t give off mysterious vibes in the way Ghost did.

“Don’t get caught staring at Pops for too long.” The tom she had seen catch a mouse earlier was standing at her side now. His voice was warm and teasing and she turned her gaze to him in embarrassment, not realizing she’d been staring for that long.

“Is that his name? Pops?” Oakleaf tipped his head.

The golden tom chuckled, “No of course not. We youngsters just call him that for fun. To be honest none of us actually know his name but more respectfully we refer to him as Whisper and he seems just fine with that.” Littlesun frowned. Ghost refused to give them his real name as well. He didn’t give her much time to think on it, “I’m Spark. The dark brown one with the mane talking with your young cats is called Otter, and the she-cat with him is Red.”

Littlesun asked, “Which one of you is leader?”

“Pine is the leader. He’s out surveying the territory with Copper and Squiggle though. Dusty and Snow are the ones who went out to find our healer and the two in the nursery are Thistle and Pepper. Thistle’s kits are Fern, Clover, and Aspen.” Spark told them.

“That’s a lot of names to remember,” Oakleaf commented.

“You get used to it,” the younger tom simply shrugged. “I don’t know how you lot keep your names straight. Berry-something and Flying Rabbit, I don’t get it.”

“When kits are born their parents give them a name. The first part will never change but up to six moons old all names end with ‘kit’. Our two kits in the nursery are Dewkit and Mosskit. But when they become apprentices they’ll become Dewpaw and Mosspaw. Apprentices are assigned to mentors, who train them in hunting and fighting and other skills. When the clan leader feels they are ready, they take an assessment, and if they pass they become warriors, to which the last paw of their name can become a variety of things.” Oakleaf told him.

“Warriors, eh? How do ya figure that I wonder..?” Spark murmured.

Littlesun piped in, “It has been passed down for generations we are descendants of the Great Clans. LionClan and TigerClan are just two of those Great Clans. They were both very strong and very powerful clans and they were known in their lands as fierce warriors. So the name stuck even as generations wore on.”

All Spark did was nod and give a plain, “Interesting.”

“What does your group believe?” Oakleaf pressed.

He gave another shrug, “Most of us just believe or don’t believe what we want. I think most of us don’t believe in anything like that. Our healer is the only exception I can put a paw on at the moment. Believes in sky cats that have stars in their fur.” He snorted.

Littlesun and Oakleaf exchanged a glance with each other. The tabby gave a small smile, “It’s funny since we actually do as well. We call them StarClan. They’re spirits of dead cats who continue to watch over the living. They communicate with our medicine cats and leaders through dreams and visions.”

“Can you prove their existence beyond what a select few say they saw?” Spark asked.

Oakleaf was clearly taken aback. “I’m sorry, what?”

Spark elaborated, “What I’m asking is how you know they’re real and not just made up by your leaders so they can blindly guide you and make you do what they want?”

“Our leaders would never do something like that!” Oakleaf’s tail bushed out. “Our ancestors grant our leaders nine lives to lead the clan for many seasons and send prophecies to our medicine cats to provide the leader guidance. It’s not made up just for our obedience!”

Spark gave a blank look. “Sounds a lot like the rogues that attacked you if you ask me. They blindly follow Panther and cater to him like he’s ruler of all the land. They never question him or doubt him and if they do he kills them. He tells them he was paw chosen by the stars themselves to lead and it was their will that he takes all they set eyes on and kill those that oppose them. Absolutely delusional.”

Littlesun stared at him, worrying fizzling in her belly. “Our clan leaders don’t kill us just because we don’t agree with them. But who in the name of StarClan is this Panther you mentioned?”

“That big grisly looking black cat that killed…Fogpool was it? That’s him. He’s the light forsaken leader of those rogues,” Spark replied. “We’d be better off without him around.”

“He’s unusually cruel but don’t you think you’re being too bias against him?” Oakleaf asked.

Spark’s tail lashed and he growled at Oakleaf. “You haven’t dealt with him formally, that little ambush was nothing.” His ferocity startled Littlesun. “Before we lived in this barn we lived peacefully on the side of the mountain and he treated us well for a while. Convinced us he was good. But after seasons went by he began putting demands on us that we bring him and his cats food and take care of them. When our old leader, Ghost, denied him he left but warned us it was not the last we would see of him. Not three sunrises later he and his cats laid in on us. They killed our elders. Our kits and our queens. They killed every cat they could but especially targeted she-cats. We’ve only got four now, and they’re the lucky ones. But Red suffered terrible injuries and can’t have kits anymore. Clover is only just a kit. Squiggle lost her kits that day and hasn’t had any more since. Pepper is the only queen we have, and even she’s had complications with kitting since then.”

“I had no idea…” Oakleaf murmured, ears lowering at hearing the tale.

“You said Ghost was there. What was he to you?” Littlesun asked.

“He was our leader and Pine was always at his side. Panther delivered the most rage and hatred at Ghost, continuing to rip and claw at him even after he was already dead. Those of us who fled found refuge in this barn. We were worried Whisper would turn us away but he let us stay as long as we didn’t cause trouble for him.”

“How did this group even come to be? You didn’t even know the name of your own leader.” Littlesun blinked.

Spark seemed surprised with her. “How did you know that we didn’t know his name?”

“He’s alive, Spark. That’s how. He visited our camp while we were in the mountains and I believe we were resting in your old camp.” Oakleaf frowned.

“There’s no way he’s still alive.” The golden tom shook his head. “We saw him die right in front of us. There’s no cat in the world who can survive their throat being slit open the way his was. Well, besides your leaders, apparently.”

“You have to believe us, he’s alive and still on that mountain,” Oakleaf pressed again.

Spark snorted at him and shook his head once more. “The mountain is playing tricks on you. It tends to do that, don’t worry. The important thing is that you don’t let it feed into your imagination like that.”

“The mountain isn’t alive, how could something that’s not alive play tricks on us?” Mapleheart padded over.

“Ghost used to tell us the fog of the mountain traps the spirits of dead cats there. And so the cats who die there can never move on into the afterlife and instead roam the mountainside. Some story, huh?” Spark chuckled. “’Course, you lot might actually believe that.”

“Anything is possible.” Mapleheart shrugged.

“Right. And I’m sure one day hedgehogs will grow wings and fly,” the rogue rolled his eyes before joining Otter and Red.

Littlesun snorted, “Charming fellow isn’t he?”

“Be careful you don’t fall head over tail for him,” Oakleaf teased her gently.

“Please. I could never get used to a furball like that.” As Littlesun spoke, three cats entered the barn through a gap in the wall.

A small dark brown she-cat entered first, spotting Otter and immediately pouncing on him playfully. Guessing by their identical pelt color and small stature, Littlesun guessed they were littermates. She had to be the one called Squiggle. The second cat to enter was Copper, a large dark golden tom with a much darker colored tail and ears. And she guessed it to be Pine that brought up the rear. Even at a distance she could see the outline of muscles under his thin furred pelt and she could feel the air of authority he carried. Oakleaf and Mapleheart wandered off to chat amongst their clanmates, leaving Littlesun alone. Copper was carrying a rabbit and he began to head to the nursery, only for Thistle’s kits to come bounding over the hay and up to him gleefully.

“Now, now, what have we said about waiting patiently and quietly?” Copper set the rabbit down before laying down to be more level with the kits.

“Thistle said we could come see you as soon as you got back! Right Aspen?” The she-kit, Clover, bounced excitedly.

The small light brown tabby kit nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Thistle said it was fine!”

“Spark brought us a mouse earlier but we let Pepper have it,” the smallest of the litter shuffled his paws.

Littlesun noticed Thistle slipping out of the nursery and stretching before joining Copper and the kits. Copper sat up and purred loudly, licking the smaller cat’s cheek. “Missed ya when I was out.”

“I missed you too,” Thistle replied with a purr of his own. Littlesun blinked at hearing the other cat. “Those rogues had me worried all day.”

“Dad could fight off those mean rogues any day! Easy!” The tabby kit pounced on the smaller kit with a playful squeal.

“Be gentle with your brother, Aspen,” Thistle nudged the kit off his brother.

“Fern’s not a newborn, he can play fight too,” Clover put in but helped Fern to his paws.

“I don’t like play fighting…” Fern murmured.

Thistle and Copper exchanged brief glances before Copper scratched at the rabbit, shredding off little pieces. “Come on now, have some rabbit while it’s still warm. We don’t waste prey in this barn.”

“Eat. I’m going for a little walk around the inside of the barn to stretch my legs. I’ll finish whatever they don’t,” Thistle gave the golden tom an affectionate nuzzle before walking away. He padded up to Littlesun, tail swishing slightly, “It’s a little rude to stare. At least to us it is.”

“I! Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t realize…” She stammered out, “I-I’ve just never seen...” Realizing she must sound rude she bowed her head. “Sorry.”

Thistle just purred at that. “It’s fine. I imagine it’s not every day you see two toms as mates raising their kits. Come walk with me.”

Embarrassed she padded at his side as they skirted the walls of the barn. When she found her voice again, all she could muster out was a quaint “How?”

“Spark told you a lot of our past earlier. Copper and I were mates in our original home at the time before the invasion too. But when Panther’s rogues attacked they killed the kits’ father. Their mother made it here with us and they were born here, but she died not long after giving birth to them. Red still had milk from her own litter and so she nursed them until they were old enough. But she didn’t want to become their mother. She felt jealous of them for surviving when her own kits did not, and she said she didn’t want to raise them with such contempt in her heart. That’s how Copper and I came to be their parents. They don’t see anything wrong with it. With us, I mean. They seem quite pleased they can brag about having two fathers, actually,” Thistle purred warmly.

“How old are they?” Littlesun asked.

Thistle gave a small sound of thought before replying, “Nearly six moons. They’re growing up much faster than either of us would like.” Littlesun fell quiet, trying to do the work in her head but stopping when Thistle chuckled at her. “Don’t think so hard. The attack was eight moons ago.”

“You seem to take it more lightly compared to others in your group,” she commented.

The tom shrugged, “We all have to die someday. I grieved as much as any cat did but there’s a point when you have to accept it and move on. I suppose I was also luckier than other cats. I didn’t lose anyone particularly close to me. I joined the group late with Copper. I didn’t have kits or siblings or parents to lose. Spark lost his mate. Otter and Squiggle lost their parents and another littermate. Squiggle and Dusty lost their kits. Red and Pine lost their dream of one day having their own kits. So many more whose names you will only ever hear were killed that day. But I think all of us, whether we admit to it or not, are hurt by Ghost’s death. I heard what you said to Spark earlier that he’s still alive. I want to believe you, but…it may be a good idea not to mention it to the others.”

“Why is that?”

“It’s a sensitive subject. Especially for Whisper. Pine might throw your clan out if you bring it up with him. He hurts the most, but you’ll never catch him expressing such. Ghost saved him when he was young and was his mentor for seasons. That cat was the father Pine never had and he mourned for moons after. If you go around saying Ghost is alive, Pine will feel betrayed and even more hurt that Ghost did not return to us when he was well enough to travel.”

Littlesun frowned. “But what happens if he truly is alive and they meet by chance encounter?”

Thistle flicked an ear, “That is a problem for the future. It’s best not to agonize over things that most likely will never happen.” They were coming up on the gap in the wall that served as the entrance and exit. A smooth, white-furred tom with soft blue eyes slid through easily, blinking at the amount of cats in the barn. “This is our traveling healer, Morning Frost. Greetings, I hope your travel was uneventful,” Thistle dipped his head to the white tom.

The younger cat returned the gesture with a smile. “It truly was quite boring. I’m glad to see you’re doing well, Thistle. Although time is of the essence. Stranger, please bring me to your healers. Snow tells me you have some.”

Littlesun nodded, “Of course, please follow me.” She bid good bye to Thistle before taking Morning Frost to Willowbreeze. After a quick greeting, the two spouted off into herbs and illnesses and a list of cats that needed help. Not one for remedies and the likes of, Littlesun made her way to a quieter part of the barn to simply take in the new activity buzzing around. A brown tabby rogue she hadn’t seen earlier was now sitting with Squiggle and Otter and she assumed he was Squiggle’s mate, Dusty. Scanning the barn further, a large white tom with black stripes like a tiger was making his was to the nursery. Most likely Snow. 

Ivykit and Hailkit were playing with Thistle and Copper’s kits now, though Fern was content to play with Copper’s tail instead. Silverstar and Owlstar were conversing quietly with Pine by a compressed pile of hay. Red was showing the apprentices how to hunt in the barn. Applewhisker had awoken and joined Willowbreeze and Morning Frost in tending to the injured. Several warriors were working on creating nests with hay. Jayflight and Gustpelt were huddled at their mother’s side, offering the old cat comfort and soft words. Littlesun’s heart ached for them. The clans had suffered so much and now there was more death. She slid to the dirt and rested her head on her paws glumly as the prophecy rang in her ears. _There won’t be an end to this vicious cycle of death until the prophecy is fulfilled. But what if there are no cats left by the time we figure out what it means?_


	8. Chapter 6

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a meeting!” Owlstar’s voice echoed throughout the barn. The clan leader was sitting atop a hay bale, which Thistle had told Littlesun that was what it was called. The clan cats assembled around the bale while the rogues looked on curiously.

The leader began with a sweeping motion of his tail for silence. “Now more than ever our clans need skilled, young cats. It is with honor and pride I call upon our ancestors tonight as we welcome two new apprentices to the clans. Hailkit, come forward.” Owlstar slid off the bale as the light grey tabby bounded forward excitedly. “From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Hailpaw. Snowstorm has been chosen as your mentor, and I hope he is able to pass down his strength and patience to you.”

The new apprentice touched his nose to Owlstar’s shoulder and gave a gleeful bounce to his mentor as the clans called his new name. Owlstar flicked his tail to Ivykit. The spindly little tom padded to the front, head held high but nervousness shining in his green eyes. “Ivykit, StarClan has chosen a very important path for you to follow. The sprig of ivy that sprouted and flourished in Willowbreeze’s dream means you have been chosen to be our next medicine cat. From now until you become a full-fledged medicine cat, you will bear the name of Ivypaw. Willowbreeze will share all of her knowledge and understanding with you.” Again, the clans yowled the new apprentice’s name as Ivypaw touched his nose to Owlstar’s shoulder and made his way to Willowbreeze.

The gathering dissipated after that. Just as Littlesun was about to retreat to her nest, Sandstar’s starry pelt caught her attention. The tom wove through the living cats towards the nursery where Thistle and Copper were herding their kits. Clover broke away and scampered back towards the group only for Pepper to catch her by the scruff. Littlesun narrowed her eyes as Sandstar halted in front of the queen. There was a loud splintering sound from above and a wooden beam fell from the roof of the barn, crushing the queen. A small, helpless wail left Littlesun but as she started forward the beam and Sandstar vanished. Pepper’s tail vanished over the hay as she entered the nursery. Littlesun glanced around worriedly. A number of cats were looking at her with concern and she spotted Silverstar watching her as well. The silver tabby flicked an ear before nodding to the gap in the wall before making a silent exit.

“Are you alright?” He asked as she stepped out into the cool night.

“Sandstar came and showed me another vision again,” she replied, then urgently told him what she’d witnessed. “I think we need to leave. The longer we stay here the more we involve these cats in dangers that aren’t meant for them.”

“As much as I agree with your judgement, many of our cats are in no condition to travel. We can’t afford to move over vast distances until they’re better,” Silverstar sighed.

“Also…I was told we shouldn’t talk about Ghost with these cats. They think he’s dead. His name and his connection to them is a touchy subject. Especially with Pine.”

Silverstar nodded, “Very well, I’ll go around and quietly ask cats not to speak of him while we’re here. Although you give me more complexities to face.” He chuckled softly.

“What do you mean by that?” Littlesun asked.

“Honeystripe asked earlier about taking a small patrol to try and locate Ghost. Apparently he had been talking with some of our hosts earlier about the loner as well. He insists that we need to find Ghost and question him more. He claims his ulterior motive is asking if Ghost knows of a place we can make our new home but to me…there’s some other reason behind wanting to find him. I’m not sure what it is yet, though…” The tabby murmured, pondering.

“Have you agreed?”

“I told him I would give him my answer at sun high tomorrow. He wants to take Thorntail and Oakleaf, but I’m sure Owlstar will want to send some of his own once he hears of this. Not that I would blame him,” Silverstar sighed. They had walked to a small stream not far from the barn that was nestled between the open land and sparse trees. He looked up at the stars. “It’s wonderful that StarClan spoke with Willowbreeze and gave her an apprentice, but I wish they would give us direction on what to do next. Every cat looks to you for answers when you’re a leader, and sometimes you don’t even know what to do yourself.”

Littlesun was unsure of what to say and so stayed quiet. Silverstar lowered his head to the stream and lapped at it before giving another sigh and looking at her. “I am deeply troubled by the current state and potential fate of our clans and I fear I do not have the strength to bring them through it.”

“Nonsense! You’re as fit and healthy as a young warrior. Honeystripe is at your side and you know you can confide in Applewhisker as well,” Littlesun told him firmly, slight alarm bubbling inside her.

He chuckled again. “I am an old cat, Littlesun. I’ve served eight good lives devoted to my clan, I cannot complain. But I am slower to heal from injuries and more susceptible to illnesses. I worry that I may not see the next newleaf.”

“It’s only late greenleaf, we still have enough time to find a home and settle. Applewhisker and Lightpaw will be able to build up their stores in time and you’ll be able to share many seasons with us in our new home,” Littlesun frowned.

“Tinycloud will be moving to the elders den once we find our new home. If my mate is seeking retirement then don’t you think I’m also near the end?” He asked her softly.

“It’s…difficult to accept.”

A purr came from the silver tabby, “I felt much the same when Sandstar was on his last life. It was hard to understand and accept that a cat I’d grown up seeing be so fearless and strong could end up in the same state as an average elder. So what would you do?”

Littlesun blinked at him, “In regards to what?”

“Honeystripe. Would you let him go or tell him he’s not allowed to leave?”

She frowned and looked at the dark outline of the mountain. “I wouldn’t want him to go. That place is dangerous and not worth the risk no matter how many answers Ghost may have. But…he’s also so adventurous and daring. He might decide to go alone if I told him he can’t take a patrol to investigate.” She returned her gaze to Silverstar, searching his eyes to see if that was the right answer.

“Interesting,” was the only thing the leader offered in response.

“Is that…correct?” She ventured.

“Only StarClan knows,” he purred, “As I just said, I really have no idea. You weigh your options and hope for the best. The path of a leader often feels like a lonely one but it doesn’t have to be. You have the whole of StarClan and your clan to support you, even if it’s easy to forget that at times.” He turned and beckoned to her with his tail. “We should be going back now.”

The remainder of the night and the next few days were uneventful at best. No dreams or visions graced Littlesun and she was glad. Honeystripe had gone on his patrol back to the mountainside forest with Oakleaf, Thorntail, Sparrowstrike, and Ospreywing. Littlesun had a hard time sleeping despite not having dreams, but it was comforting to know Jayflight found ease in slumber. Her grey striped pelt rose and fell steadily as she snored softly. The early light of the morning was just creeping into the barn on the fourth morning after Honeystripe’s patrol departed. Voices from one of the many stalls in the barn drew Littlesun from her nest to investigate.

“When I really think about it there is actually a place that comes to mind that might make a suitable home.” She peered around the corner of the smooth wooden wall to see Morning Frost speaking with Owlstar and Silverstar. “It’s much farther down the slopes and you’d have to cross a large group of twoleg nests and many thunderpaths, but it may be to your liking. It’s a nice forest with plenty of undergrowth and a river separates the forest from the majority of the twolegs.

“How many days journey is it?” Owlstar asked.

“On my on it usually takes much of the first day and late into the night to pass through the twoleg nests from here. I’d sleep for a while and then…” The white cat went on mumbling to himself under his breath before speaking clearly again. “By myself around four days if I walk. With a group this size though…it would take much longer without a doubt. And attract much more attention from wolves and twolegs.”

“Wolves? What are those?” Silverstar tipped his head.

“The best I can describe them is enormous dogs. And I do mean enormous. Think the size of two adult foxes, one standing on the other’s shoulders. They’ve got thick furry pelts and sharp teeth like foxes and strength that can rival badgers. The worst part is how they’re hardly ever alone. They travel and hunt in packs of six or more.” Morning Frost frowned.

Owlstar suppressed a shudder, “How likely is it that we’d run into them?”

“Not very, but they’re definitely out there. You’ll hear them before anything. They’re very loud and heavy with their steps and panting, and they use these unbearably loud howls to communicate with each other. You’ll know if they’re nearby, trust me.”

“This is helpful information, thank you. Do you know if there are any wolves on the mountainside?” The SunClan leader asked.

“I don’t typically go to the mountain. It’s quite far out of the way of the path I take on my visiting cycles so I can’t really say.” Morning Frost shrugged. “I don’t much like going there either.”

“Why is that?” Silverstar leaned in a bit, pressing the healer for information.

“Too much negative spiritual energy.” Morning Frost replied bluntly.

“And that means..?”

“That place is haunted. Ghosts wander it. Too many cats have died there and their spirits remain trapped. They play mind games. Negative spiritual energy.” The white tom’s tail swept over the barn floor, scattering hay. “I take guidance and advice from spirit cats, but the energy surrounding those cats in my dreams is a different energy from the spirit cats on the mountain.”

“So you’ve actually seen them on that mountain?” Silverstar narrowed his eyes.

“Indeed. Their voices plague me to this day. I don’t understand how any cat could want to stay there permanently. Pine says he and his cats never heard or experienced anything of the sort while they lived there but I think he’s lying. You ask any of them about it and they’re hush-hush and skip around the subject or flat out walk away.” Morning Frost seemed to notice the surprise that crossed Owlstar’s face. “I don’t owe these cats anything. Not my loyalty or a burden to protect their secrets.”

“Then why do you help them?” Owlstar snorted.

Morning Frost curled his tail and stood, shaking his pelt out. Littlesun scooted back, scurrying further back into the shadows and closer to the temporary nests. As the tom walked out of the stall she heard his reply. “Because they need me. Without their old healer to interpret signs and dreams they would be having a much harder time. They never believed me until you lot showed up. I knew you would come here one day.”

“Then how come you weren’t here when we arrived?” Owlstar stalked out of the stall after him, flanked by Silverstar.

“I only knew you would eventually come, not an exact time. ‘Fog shall grace the grass at dawn, followed by a wave of blood with the sun’ is what I was told. Hearing your clan names and the fact that you arrived after much bloodshed was proof enough. Although the dream that currently chases me I find much more perplexing. Not that you’d understand.” The young cat gave a small smirk.

Owlstar bristled, “Try me.”

“Death that clings like a shadow will only fade at night under the light of a muted star.” Morning Frost watched the leaders over his shoulder. When they were silent and exchanged glances he flicked his tail. “As I said; it’s difficult for me and would be much harder for those who are untrained or unused to such.” With that, the tom slid out the gap in the wall as the rays of sunlight began to appear.

“Do you suppose he might be a descendant of the ancient clan cats?” Littlesun crept forward. “His name and apparent connection to StarClan lead me to think that may be the case.”

“Littlesun! How long have you been there?” Silverstar jumped a little when she first spoke.

“I just happened to be awake and wanted to stretch my legs as you were leaving the stall,” she lied, keeping her tone steady.

“Tch. Young cats like you need kits or an apprentice to keep yourself busy with,” Owlstar lashed his tail. Littlesun bristled at his words, about to give a sharp retort but Thistle walked over to them before she could.

“And old cats like you need to keep your voices down so the rest of us can sleep. Are you trying to wake everyone?” Thistle scowled. “My kits can hear you all the way across the barn. So either quiet down or go outside.”

Owlstar hissed at him, “Show some respect.”

“You’re not my leader,” Thistle stated flatly, “I don’t owe you respect. You’re guests here and I find it quite rude you would disrespect us in our own home.”

The SunClan leader gave another hiss before stalking away with his tail in the air. Silverstar bowed his head and murmured an apology to Thistle before going after the other leader. “Thanks…” Littlesun murmured to the tom after they’d gone.

“They were truly getting on my nerves. Helping you out was a bit of a bonus, really,” his voice was soft and kind again, the way she was familiar with. 

“I don’t…really want kits.” She admittedly quietly.

“Yes, I know.” He purred at the shocked look she gave him. “That grey tabby over there, Jay? You’re good friends with her aren’t you?” Thistle nodded to the sleeping she-cat.

“Jayflight? Yeah we practically grew up together. She’s a few moons younger than I am but because of my small size my apprenticeship was delayed and we became apprentices and then warriors at the same time.” Littlesun smiled fondly at the memories that greeted her.

“What is she to you, then? A best friend? A sister?” Thistle asked.

“She’s my best friend,” Littlesun answered after only a heartbeats hesitation.

“That’s good,” Thistle nodded. “Forgive me then. My assumption was you were more than that.”

“She-cats can’t be mates.”

“I’m sure they say that about toms too,” Thistle chuckled and Littlesun followed his gaze to a happily sleeping Copper. “Being mates isn’t about having kits.”

“I know that,” she grumbled, “But don’t you realize how weird that would be?”

“There’s nothing weird about love,” Thistle offered as parting words. She watched him navigate around other sleeping cats to Copper, licking his head a few times before heading back into the nursery.

The rest of the morning went by slowly for Littlesun. Most of the rogues went about their usual business. The clan cats were either still asleep or training their apprentices. All except for Redpaw, who was chatting with Otter. Littlesun frowned and looked for the young she-cat’s mentor, spotting the black-and-white tom dozing the day away. She stalked over and gave him a sharp prod, “Get up you lazy furball! Half the day is gone!”

Sootcloud twisted awkwardly at being suddenly awoken. Grunting and squinting at her he puffed, “It isn’t like there’s anything important to do.”

She frowned. He sounded unwell. “Training Redpaw isn’t important to you?”

“She’s practically ready for her warrior name but Silverstar won’t name her until we find our new home. I’m convinced of that much.” He coughed before resuming his earlier comfortable position. 

“Don’t be rude and lazy. Get up!” Nightpool snapped at the younger black cat. At hearing his father’s voice, Sootcloud groaned and rose to his paws. “A gashed up shoulder is not reason to stay in bed all day unless Applewhisker says so, get moving. You don’t see any cat else acting sore over their injuries still.”

Littlesun watched Sootcloud go and drag his apprentice away from Otter. The rogue seemed curious what they would be doing and followed after. The tan-and-white she-cat twitched her whiskers, “They seem a bit close.”

“Thank StarClan I’m not the only one who thinks so,” Nightpool sat and licked his paw to groom his face and whiskers. “Only trouble would come from that. Best not get too friendly with outsiders.”

“I’ve been wondering to myself if any of the rogues would want to come with us when we left.” Littlesun admitted, “They took so well to our company for the most part.”

“Likewise, I pondered if any clan cats would stay behind. This way of life is much easier and simpler than clan life. Mapleheart especially has been getting fatter off mice every passing day.” Nightpool shook his head, “This place in unfitting for warriors.”

“Mapleheart looks like she’s carrying kits,” Littlesun commented after spotting the golden she-cat.

“That’s because she is expecting kits.” Applewhisker joined them.

“Whose kits?” Nightpool blinked in bewilderment.

Applewhisker shook his head, “She won’t say, but if she’s showing now it can’t be with any of these rogues. If I had to guess it would be one of the SunClan warriors.”

Nightpool sighed and shook his head. “It’s really not our business to go prying, and even though our clans are together those kits will still be considered half-clans.”

The red-brown tabby gave a small shrug, “I for one, welcome kits. They’re wonderful news in light of everything that’s been happening lately.” 

As he spoke, Honeystripe’s patrol returned and the stench of blood permeated the air of the barn. Thorntail and Honeystripe were sharing the weight of carrying Oakleaf on their backs. Sparrowstrike was limping and not putting any weight on one of her rear legs and Ospreywing had blood caking his right eye shut.

Applewhisker sprang into action in a heartbeat, “All of you to the medicine den immediately. Lightpaw!” He called out for his apprentice and she came bounding over from her conversation. “What herb do we use to stop infections?” He quizzed her. When she gave a quick, correct response he nodded. “Good. See if you can find those and as many cobwebs as you can carry. Hurry now.”

The apprentice scrambled out of the barn with her tail streaming behind her as she went to search. Littlesun admired her brother and the young cat. Her own head was still reeling from the patrol’s appearance and seeing her father’s grave injuries. When she heard Oakleaf moan at being laid out across the hay she stepped into the stall only for Applewhisker to nudge her out. “I know you’re worried but please don’t come in. I don’t need more cats in here than there needs to be.”

Dejected, her stumpy tail drooped when Applewhisker turned away, surveying the wounds of the other cats. Willowbreeze and Ivypaw padded past her, carrying moss so wet that water dribbled down their chins onto their pelts. Littlesun felt Nightpool’s pelt brush against hers and she allowed him to guide her away.

“Your brother is one of the best medicine cats I’ve ever seen, and Willowbreeze is just as good. Try not to worry too much,” the black tom told her softly. She didn’t really hear him, instead watching as Lightpaw entered the barn tail first carrying a stick thickly wrapped in cobwebs in her jaws. Morning Frost ducked in after her carrying a leaf wrap filled with herbs in his jaws. The two white cats then made their way swiftly to the den. 

After some time had passed, Morning Frost left the stall first, followed closely by Thorntail. The grey tabby scanned the barn for Jayflight before spotting his sister and going to her as quickly as he could manage. Honeystripe was next to leave, prowling over to Silverstar and pulling the leader aside to talk in hushed whispers. Ivypaw and Willowbreeze left for a while and no cat after that, but the two returned with thick sticks and green tendrils of ivy, vanishing into the stall again. There was a lot of pained hissing from Sparrowstrike but soon it quieted down. Lightpaw darted from the stall with her stick, presumably to fetch more cobwebs.

Littlesun spent the remainder of the day watching the medicine cats go to and fro. As night fell and the nervous excitement started to seem as if it were dying down, a loud cry of anguish from the nursery. Thistle bolted over the clumped up hay and the entrance, making a beeline for the stall. “Pepper’s kits are coming.”

“Now?” Morning Frost perked and he sat up from where he was eating his prey.

Thistle huffed, “The kits have decided now is the time they want to join the world.”

Applewhisker slid out of the stall with a groan and Littlesun saw the heavy tiredness in his eyes. Willowbreeze popped out after him and nudged him back in, “You stay here.”

“I know how to handle a kitting!” He spat at her.

She pressed her muzzle to his head, “I know you know, but Oakleaf and Ospreywing need you more right now. Ivypaw isn’t ready for his first experience in helping a queen bring kits to the world, but I can take Lightpaw if you’d like.” 

Applewhisker contemplated for a brief moment before nodding in agreement and turning back into the stall. Lightpaw padded out with her stick still in her jaws and Thistle gave her a quizzical look. The apprentice set it down with a sheepish look, “I always heard queens mention they liked having a stick to bite down on when the pain came so I thought…”

Willowbreeze licked her ear affectionately, “Well done, and very practical. Go take the stick back to her and then go fetch some wet moss. Queens can get thirsty during their kitting.” With an enthusiastic and determined nod, Lightpaw grabbed the stick in her jaws again and trotted off quickly with Thistle leading her.

By the time the moon was at its peak, word spread that two healthy she-kits had been born but a third, smaller tom had not lived for much longer after being placed at his mother’s side. Snow was eager to meet his daughters, and later announced proudly their names were Storm and Pale. The rogues crowded the new father to give him their warm congratulations. Littlesun was happy for him, but had never really spoken to him and felt awkward going to wish him congratulations. Watching the rogues celebrate the new life reminded her of how her own clanmates welcomed new kits. Perhaps there was not as much difference between the rogues and clan cats as every cat seemed to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew glad to finally be moving along. Classes start back up again soon so perhaps the updates will be minimal to none but we'll see... I hope I'm able to continue with the weekly updates ^^


	9. Chapter 7

Nearly half a moon had passed since Pepper’s kitting and the clans were still living in the barn. Sparrowstrike was hobbling around with multiple sticks tied around her injured leg by the tendrils. Ospreywing was struggling to navigate with a wad of cobwebs plastered over half his face. Oakleaf remained in the medicine den, alive but with gashes so deep if he moved he would tear them open again and so he was confined to his nest. Littlesun questioned Honeystripe about what happened but the deputy avoided her question each time she brought it up.

Clan cats and rogues alike marveled over how fast and strong Pale and Storm had grown. No cat, not even the ever distant Whisper, denied the two kits when they wanted to play. Even Pine showed an unusual softness when the kits pounced on his tail; he would continue whatever conversation he was having but would be sweeping his tail to and fro to keep the kits entertained.

“They’ve got to be the most spoiled kits I’ve ever seen,” Jayflight purred warmly. 

“They’re certainly loved, that’s for sure,” Littlesun added with a smile. “Who can you blame though? They’ve done remarkably well.”

Storm was a little white she-kit with dark grey patches over her body and bright golden eyes like her parents. Pale was stark white in contrast with not a single marking anywhere on her pelt. Even her nose was such a light pink cats looked twice. Her eyes with an extremely light blue, a trait neither Snow nor Pepper could figure out. They loved both their kits intensely, pampering them.

The kits were occupying each other now, several of the older cats watching in silent amusement as they tussled about in the open barn. Storm pounced on Pale with a loud squeal. “I’m Stormspot and I’m a warrior!” Many cats purred warmly at that. 

“You don’t scare me!” Pale squeaked and wriggled out from under her littermate. They chased each other around until Pale scrabbled up onto a wooden beam and held her head and tail in the air. “You might be a warrior but I’m the clan leader, Palestar!” More rumbles of laughter from the older cats as Storm knocked her over.

“No way! Stormstar sounds way cooler!”

Jayflight nudged Littlesun with a paw. “Kits sure are something aren’t they? I think they’d both make fine warriors if they decided to come with us.”

“There’s not a sliver of a chance their parents would let them go,” Littlesun managed to mumble out, her thoughts elsewhere. “I have to go.”

As she turned to leave Jayflight’s hurt mew sounded behind her. “We never hang out anymore, Littlesun, I miss you.”

The smaller she-cat stopped in her tracks as guilt stabbed her heart. The grey tabby had lost two of her littermates and watched her father lose a life right in front of her. It was unfair of Littlesun to turn away from her when she needed a friend the most. The clan has to come first. “I know, I’m sorry. I miss you too but I really need to talk to Silverstar.”

Littlesun didn’t look back, knowing if she did she would regret it. Jayflight’s further saddened tone was enough, “Oh…alright…”

Ignoring the guilt that clawed deeper, Littlesun forced herself to put one paw in front of the other on a path to Silverstar. The leader was lying at the base of the lone hay bale with his paws tucked under him. “Good evening Littlesun.”

“Hi Silverstar,” she dipped her head to him.

“Those kits sure are something aren’t they? I’m sure Snow and Pepper are proud of them.”

“It’s funny you bring them up because I wanted to talk to you about them. Specifically Pale.” Littlesun shuffled her paws.

He flicked an ear but didn’t look at her. “I know. I heard her declaration of being clan leader too, and the name she gave herself piqued my interest as well. But she’s only a kit and there’s no way to tell if she’s actually part of the prophecy.”

“How could she not be?” Littlesun stared at him.

He finally looked at her. “A name used in play is not enough to justify her role in a clan cat’s prophecy. Not only is she just a kit, she’s also a rogue – a rogue kit with a family and group of cats who love her very much. We can’t take that away from her.”

“That’s not what I was suggesting.” Littlesun’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Even if she is part of the prophecy, it’s not fair to burden her with a prophecy at such a young age. She’s barely out of the nursery.” Silverstar flicked his tail, gaze and tone steady.

“What if she wants to come with us and her parents let her? Would you let her join us then?” She blurted out.

“No,” he narrowed his eyes, “Her home is here and this is where she belongs. Leave it be for now. Only time will tell.”

Littlesun wanted to protest more but held her tongue on the matter and nodded. “So what about Honeystripe and his patrol? What did they find?”

“They couldn’t find Ghost. They only found prey, more unburied cat bones, and a group of Panther’s rogues. Oakleaf insists he saw Ghost as they were retreating but also admits his head was hit pretty hard in the battle and might not have been seeing things right.” Silverstar heaved a sigh, relaxing out of his hard glare. “StarClan has been silent besides Willowbreeze’s vision about Ivypaw and your vision of the falling beam. I don’t know how much longer we can wait here. No dreams further explaining the prophecy and no dreams about where our next home should be. With all these disasters…”

“Don’t let it shake your faith,” Littlesun told him, “We’re all still together and our wounds our healing. Just think, Whitewater’s kits will be ready to be apprenticed in two moons time and the current apprentices are about ready for their final assessments, too.”

He let out a soft chuckle at that. “I admire and appreciate your optimism, Littlesun. Your positive spirit will only continue to do you good. But you should go back to Jayflight now. She could probably use some of that energy.”

Respectfully bowing her head, she then returned to the grey tabby. “Hey,” Littlesun murmured and only got a grunt in response. “I’m not trying to avoid you. But something important came up.”

“What could’ve possibly come up while we were watching kits play?” Jayflight gave her an incredulous look.

“It’s…not something I can really talk about. I’m sorry,” Littlesun frowned. An uncomfortable silence fell between them and Littlesun tried to lighten the mood. “We…still haven’t gone out hunting together.”

“Maybe some other time. I just remembered I promised to help Pepper and Thistle clean out the bedding in the nursery while the kits were out playing.” Abruptly Jayflight stood and walked off.

With a heavy sigh Littlesun slid to the ground. _I’m not supposed to share the prophecy with any cat except my leader and medicine cat, but it feels so wrong to keep it from those who are close to me._ Nightpool approached her and sat by her side, “You’re unusually gloomy. You’re Littlesun, not Gloomcloud.” He purred.

“It’s difficult to explain,” she mumbled and looked up at him.

“Talking might make you feel better.” He offered.

“It’s not something I can or want to talk about.”

“Fair enough. I figured you wouldn’t want to talk about it but sometimes it’s nice to know there’s a friend ready to lend a listening ear.” He curled his tail neatly around his paws. “We’ll talk about something else then. To me it’s a little frustrating Silverstar won’t make our oldest apprentices into warriors. They fought well in the battle against the rogues and for the most part they held their own. The rogues have been showing them new battle moves since a few sunrises after we arrived and they’ve picked up on them quickly.”

“There’s a lot we can learn from these cats,” Littlesun nodded in agreement. “Silverstar might be waiting until we find a new home to make them warriors.”

Nightpool gave a heavy sigh, “Who knows when that will be though? They’re already well qualified. I know I badgered Sootcloud about slacking on training, but there’s not much left he can teach Redpaw. It’s probably why our young cats are spending more time with the rogues because the rogues can teach them more than we can at this point.”

“It’s only two more moons until Dewkit and Mosskit are ready to be apprenticed, too… They seem to be having a lot of fun with the rogue kits though.”

“Kits! Thistle and Copper’s three are apprentice aged,” he flicked an ear. “They’re hardly kits anymore. They’d have had their mentors by now if they were clan cats.”

“But they’re not. They’re rogues. And Fern is blind.” Littlesun reminded him.

“You’re right,” he mumbled and looked up towards the roof of the barn. “Do you think StarClan can see us from here? We’re so far from home. We’ve crossed two mountains and a river already, how much farther do you think we’ll have to go?”

“I don’t know.” Littlesun was unable to say anything else. 

“I suppose I’m luckier than most cats,” he mumbled, sounding distant now. “I still have my mate and both of my kits even after all we’ve been through. Some cats have lost everyone they love.”

“It isn’t like you to be so somber. Wasn’t it you who was telling me not to dwell on things like this?” She prodded his side gently with a paw.

The black tom’s gaze fell back to her and he chuckled, “Yes, you’re right. I’m sure StarClan is watching us even now, and if they can’t find us they’ll find us soon.”

They rested in companionable silence for a while until Spark’s voice rang out, calling loudly for Pine. The clan cats looked over at him. Whisper was sprawled out on his side across the ground, twitching terribly with his eyes screwed shut. The rogue leader was there in an instant and the other rogues came closer. Pine pressed his forepaws to the thrashing tom’s side and began pushing, shaking him as hard as he could. “Water!” He growled out.

“On it!” Squiggle replied and she bolted from the barn.

Pine grunted and stopped his ministrations, stepping back and nodding to Otter. The small tom crept forward and curled up close to Whisper, reaching a paw out and running it over Whisper’s head. Littlesun couldn’t hear what he was murmuring to the grey cat but it did seem to calm him.

Squiggle bounded back then, soaked moss dripping water as she ran. She held the moss over Whisper’s face and clenched her jaws to squeeze it out faster. With a loud hiss the fluffy tom’s eyes snapped open and his sprang to his paws, claws stretched out and fur bushed up. The other three rogues had retreated out of striking range. He whisked his head around, wide eyed. Otter was the first to creep closer, “It’s alright. You’re safe here with us.”

“You know we would never harm you,” Pine spoke next, gentler than Littlesun had previously heard.

They continued speaking softly to him as Otter inched closer. When the dark brown cat pressed against Whisper’s side, the craze faded from his eyes and he retracted his claws, fur lying flat again slowly. Otter stepped back now, looking up at him with worry shining in his gaze. “I’m fine now. Thank you.”

At that the rogues dissipated and returned to whatever it was they were doing previously. “Squiggle!” Nightpool called out to the small she-cat.

She perked at her name and changed her path to greet them, “Hi there.”

“What happened to Whisper? Is he alright?” Nightpool asked, concern straining his voice.

Squiggle frowned at that and looked back over at the older cat. “Pops gets like that sometimes. He’s tormented by bad dreams and bad memories constantly but he can usually wake himself up from them. It’s episodes like that where they’re particularly bad and he can’t wake up on his own.”

“Great StarClan, what causes him so much distress?" 

"He doesn’t like to talk about it. I’ve asked my brother before but Otter won’t give up anything. He knows though,” she replied.

“Are they particularly close?” Littlesun asked next, watching as Otter groomed Whisper.

Squiggle nodded. “I guess they’re close in the way a clan mentor and apprentice are. When we came here we all tried to coax Whisper into talking to us but he merely just wanted to be left alone. Otter was the one who eventually got him to crack. See that loft up there?” She motioned to an area much higher up in the barn that was lined with hay. “Pops used to stay up there all the time. He never hunted or walked around when we were awake. As you can see, now he at least hangs around us. I guess Otter reminds Pops of some cat he used to know.”

“Otter was particularly close with our old leader too,” Dusty padded up, joining them.

“My brother has a knack for tearing down barriers of cats that are hard to understand,” Squiggle chirped, her more upbeat attitude returning.

Dusty snorted, “And you have a knack for being annoying.”

“That’s how you know we’re related.” She purred

“As if your small size and fur color wasn’t enough already.” Pine walked over and gave Dusty a cold glare, “You know we don’t talk about the old camp. Squiggle you’re on evening rounds with Thistle and Red. Dusty you’re to go with Snow and Copper and hunt.” He turned, lashing his tail. “For your sake I hope you catch something better than a scrawny bird.”

Neither cat seemed phased by his tone and simply went off to do as they were told. Nightpool and Littlesun exchanged glances. “I’m not sure how I feel about Pine restricting these cats from speaking about certain things…”

“If you’re going to talk about me at least wait until I’m out of earshot,” Pine scowled back at them but kept walking.

_StarClan! He has sharp hearing!_ Littlesun was amazed. Nightpool hadn’t exactly been whispered when he’d said that, but it was still impressive the rogue seemed to have heard him clearly. She waited until he was far away before murmuring to Nightpool, “I have a theory.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Nightpool leaned closer.

“Otter was close to Ghost. He probably knows more about him than any other rogue here besides Whisper himself, who I strongly believe is Ghost’s littermate.”

“Even if he does know the most it sounds like you’re going to have a hard time getting him to talk.” The black and white cat frowned. 

She shook her head, “Maybe not me, but did you notice that he talks with the apprentices a lot? They might be able to get him to talk.”

“You could probably get away with asking him yourself,” Spark’s voice startled both of them. They looked over their shoulders at him. “You’re both really bad at whispering, by the way. Don’t get it twisted when I tell you this, I’m not happy you’re tryin’ so hard to pry about Ghost, but Otter absolutely cannot stand not knowing things. He likes your young cats because they’re so open and telling about clan life. He has this insane desire to know everything he can, and if you know something he doesn’t he’ll be glad to share his own information if you share yours. But given how much he’s spoken with your young cats, I don’t think there’s much you can hold over his head. He knows how to speak badger, too.”

“He knows how to speak _badger_?” Nightpool’s eyes widened.

“It’s certainly something to listen to when actual badgers aren’t trying to trip your throat out, that’s for sure,” he smirked, tail curling in amusement. He started to head off to the stall where the rogues typically slept, letting out a huge yawn.

“Spark wait,” Littlesun called to him. He paused and looked back at her. She bowed her head gratefully, “Thank you.”

He shrugged. “As I said, don’t get things backwards in your heads. I don’t understand what having the information about him can do for you.” With that he vanished into the stall, retiring for the night.

“Now we just need to figure out something Otter doesn’t know,” Littlesun gave an excited mew.

Nightpool frowned, “Although, he has a point. Why do you want to learn more about Ghost anyway?”

She scratched the dirt at that. “You know, I’m not really sure anymore. At first I guess it was because of my own curiosity about him, but now I want to uncover his connection to these cats. I just find it all very mysterious and secretive, but I’m sure there’s a simple explanation to it all.”

“I can’t say I agree, then. It isn’t our place to stick our noses in their business.”

“You don’t get it,” she fidgeted, “For some reason it just feels like I have to dig deeper. I can feel it in my gut.”

Nightpool gave her an uncertain look, studying her for several long moments before looking away. “I suppose if there’s really such a strong pull to find your answers there’s nothing that can be done to stop you… I don’t have the same gut feeling, and the prying into their lives makes me uncomfortable, but I’m not saying you’re wrong to try and find out either.”

“So I’m on my own?” She asked, putting it as more of a statement.

“Yes. I’m sorry. I’m here if you need to talk, though. Just be wary not to get so caught up in your hunt of the past that you forget to live in the present.” He touched his tail tip to her shoulder before leaving her there alone with her thoughts. 

 

It wasn’t until two sunrises later that she got her chance to speak with Otter alone. At the crack of dawn the maned tom slipped out of the barn and Littlesun followed him. He waded through the stream towards the smooth, open land. She kept at a distance and watched as he dropped into a crouch, ears perked at having spotted prey. He sprang forward and only after she was sure he’d killed it did she approach him. A rather fat mouse lay at his paws. “You hunt well,” she told him.

He didn’t seem startled by her appearance. “Thank you. I can usually catch several in the area early in the morning before the sun is fully up.” He took a few paces to his left and swiped his paw over the dirt. “I try to nestle berries and seeds near the surface to attract prey.” 

She blinked and stepped closer to get a better look. “That’s really smart, I’d never thought of that before.”

“I can’t take credit for it.” He chuckled softly, “A good friend of mine introduced me to it. What are you doing up so early anyway, clan kitty?”

“I was hoping to speak with you, actually,” she swallowed down the anxiety that had bubbled up.

“Oh? Now? You’ve had a long time to approach me in the barn about it. Seems odd you’d wait until I was alone,” his tail tip flicked apprehensively.

She fretted mentally, praying to StarClan the tom wouldn’t run away. He seemed skittish about confrontation compared to the others. “I wanted to swap information with you, that’s all! I heard in passing that you like learning about things and were very knowledgeable.” She could tell he still didn’t look convinced. “Have you ever heard of wolves?”

“Yes. Very big, very dangerous, and very loud. They’re the great ancestors of dogs and live in groups called packs for the most part. Works something like your clans. You’ll have to try a little harder than that, clan kitty,” Otter flicked his bushy tail. 

“Alright then, how about the ceremony our deputies attend to earn their new name? Do you know about that?”

He thought for a moment and shook his head. “Not much. Your apprentices mentioned briefly about going somewhere for it but nothing else.”

Her eyes gleamed at that and she patted the ground for him to relax and she took a seat herself. Warily he sat where he was and drew his catch to his side. “In our old home we had a special place called the Moonpoint. Medicine cats and their apprentices traveled there every half-moon to share tongues with StarClan, our ancestors. We lived in the valley and so they would climb the side of the mountain Moonpoint was located. There’s this hole in the side they walk through and there’s a very large, dazzling rock deep inside that glows all on its own. When you look closer you’ll find that it’s actually plants growing on the rock that are glowing, but the first cat who found it said it reminded them of the moon. The second part of its name comes from the jagged peak of the rock.

“When a leader dies the deputy would make the journey to Moonpoint with a medicine cat so they can receive their nine lives from StarClan. They touch their nose to the rock and the ancestors strip away their current life and give them the gift of nine new lives. Each life is a gift from a different cat with a different meaning bestowed in each, and the cats that give them their lives are cats who are dead but are special or close to the deputy. So a leader can die eight times before fully joining StarClan, and whenever they die StarClan does the best they can to cure what was fatal to them.” Littlesun explained.

“Is there ever a case where StarClan has denied giving a cat their new lives?” Otter tipped his head, clearly more relaxed now.

“I’ve only heard nursery tales about it, but there used to be a third clan in the valley. When their leader died the deputy went to Moonpoint to get her nine lives. As lore would have it, they didn’t give them to her because she had a blood covered future and would only lead the clan to destruction. She returned and lied, giving herself a leader’s name and saying the medicine cat had tumbled down the cliff to death on the way back.”

“She killed the healer?” Otter’s eyes narrowed.

“The medicine cat knew she didn’t get her nine lives and insisted they needed to tell the clan and find the true leader. She was so ambitious and craved power and didn’t want to lose her chance at it, so yes, she killed the medicine cat so the word wouldn’t get out. After a lot of fighting, SunClan’s leader killed her during battle and every cat learned the truth that day. The cat who vowed to make up for her mistakes became the next leader and got the nine lives, but even then it wasn’t enough to save that clan from utter collapse. The distrust, lack of honesty, and lost faith in StarClan eventually broke the clan into fragments. A few cats who wanted to remain in clan life joined either of the two remaining clans, but others became rogues or loners.”

“I wonder…” Otter murmured and stared up at the sky hard.

Littlesun blinked, “What is it?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” he lowered his gaze and shook his head. “But wouldn’t it be funny if those rogues we’re having a problem with now are descendants of those cats? We’ve joked since your arrival amongst ourselves that Morning Frost himself may be the descendant of a clan cat. His name and his beliefs rather closely align with yours, after all.”

“I thought the exact same thing!” Littlesun exclaimed, relieved she wasn’t the only one who thought that. 

“It would be difficult to prove though. It’s hard to trace lineage as it is, much less spanning back several generations worth,” Otter sighed. “Anyhow, I guess a swap is a swap, but one thing I don’t know is what you could possibly want.”

“Tell me about your old leader,” she replied without missing a heartbeat. She noticed him go rigid and she feared she’d made him anxious again.

He closed his eyes, “Isn’t there…anything else you’d rather know about? I can teach you the tricks of fishing or the best seeds and berries to use to draw out prey. I can share the culture of badgers with you or show you Morning Frost’s expansive herb garden and the uses of the plants. The best way to fight foxes. How to use the stars as a guide to a destination. Anything else.”

“I’m sorry, but I’d really like to know about Ghost.” Littlesun felt a pang of guilt for pressuring the rogue into something he clearly didn’t want to talk about. 

“I knew something was up when you didn’t come back,” a gruff sounding voice spooked Littlesun. 

“Pops…” Otter mumbled and look at the shaggy grey cat.

Whisper walked over and stood in front of him. “Take your prey and go home now. I’ll go check up on the other places we put bait.” With a nod, Otter scooped up the rodent in his jaws and made his escape. The grey cat’s sharp gaze turned on Littlesun now and she felt a chill run down her spine at the thought that he could most likely kill her if he wanted. He made no such move, instead beckoning to Littlesun with his tail to follow.

They walked in silence for a long stretch of time as he examined other places that had apparently been baited. “Otter is like kin to me. I hate to see him so distressed,” he finally spoke, breaking the silence. “I advise you not to push him into a corner like that again.” His voice was hard edged and menacing.

“Y-yes, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” she stammered.

He gave a small sound of approval, though it didn’t sound particularly warm. Silence fell between them again and they continued on. When Littlesun looked around she couldn’t see the barn anymore, and rolling hills of golden grass seemed to stretch on forever in some directions where tall green stalks stretched out in other directions. Further off, the dots of Twoleg nests could be seen. They were going uphill and the forest loomed. Whisper took her a different direction, though, still upwards but not towards the trees. An old, broken down Twoleg nest seemed to be on its last legs and Whisper paused at a barrier between them and the nest. “Come on, under the fence.”

Littlesun filed the word away before wriggling under the rotting wood into the tall grass on the other side. Whisper squeezed under the fence just after her and padded into the shelter. “Hey. Get up.” He called into the space.

The clan cat glanced around the poorly lit area. There was a loud thump and the sound of some cat cursing at that before a silvery figure walked into the open. “I was just falling asleep you know.”

“If you have time to chase rabbits over into our territory then you have time to answer some questions this young cat has,” Whisper flicked his tail.

“So you noticed,” the other cat mumbled and stretched before stepping fully into the light. He blinked upon seeing her, and she stared right back. Ghost chuckled, “How interesting we should meet again. Hello, Littlesun.” She was at a loss for words, jaws opening and closing repeatedly and she just stared at him. His amused look grew at that.

“Are you dead?” She blurted out the first thing that was able to form in her mind. Her pelt burned after the words tumbled out, realizing how awkwardly it came out.

“Am I dead? No, no I am not. I require food and sleep as much as any cat,” the silver tom replied.

“How?” She breathed out and sat down to steady herself, afraid her whirling thoughts might bowl her over. “How are you still alive?”

His whiskers twitched, “I’m sure taking care of yourself is enough to stay alive, don’t you think?”

“No! You know what I mean! StarClan showed me a vision of your battle with Panther and his rogues. He slaughtered your cats and he practically ripped your throat out! I watched you die and so did the cats that love you! Quit twisting my tail and give me the truth!” She spat out, finally finding her words.

Ghost seemed surprised by her ferocity but it only lasted a moment before he broke into a laugh. “You sure are a little spitfire, aren’t you? Come out back, it’s nicer there and I’ll answer your questions.”

Without waiting for her response, the mysterious silver cat strode past her and walked along a trodden down path to the back of the abandoned Twoleg nest. Whisper followed him without a sound. She stayed there a moment longer, just watching them. Any trace of doubt in her mind vanished at seeing them walking nearly side-by-side. They were definitely brothers. And even though she now had the opportunity to speak to Ghost directly, more questions surfaced now than she’d had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loollll whoops I neglected this  
> oh well not like anyone is reading anyway sigh


	10. Chapter 8

When Littlesun made her way to the back, the other two toms were already comfortable, lying on a type of twoleg padding that was soft and cushion-y. Ghost nodded to the smaller fluffy padding across from him and she clambered up onto in. She spotted several growths of yellow flowers around the area and assumed they were the flowers he told Applewhisker helped with his eye. A simple flick of his ear drew her attention back to him. 

“I suppose on that day I very much should have died. I don’t even remember feeling the ground after he dug into my throat, much less having my face torn up. I don’t even know how long I was out for. But when I woke up I realized the magnitude of what had just occurred and wanted answers as badly as you do now. Where were my friends and were they safe? That was my biggest concern at the time. Yet I could barely walk without getting winded. My fur was caked in blood and I could hardly see and my wounds stung. I must have wandered for days unsure of how I was going to manage. At one point I was so hungry and tired that when I tripped and fell into a stream I didn’t care and just laid there.

“Morning Frost found me not much later. He’d been taking a drink further downstream when he said he noticed blood in the water. Took care of me the same way your medicine cats did when you brought me into your camp. He told me I was very lucky to be alive and that I should thank the spirits. I had, and still have, no explanation for how I was alive. He told me that there was a clan of heavenly cats with stars in their fur that were watching out for me, but that they were unable to reach me on the mountainside. He then proposed that at the wishes of the star cats, the cats of the fog brought me back. He says they’re closely related but the only difference is the cats of the fog are trapped here because they did not believe in an afterlife.” Ghost explained.

“Why are you staying here then? Why didn’t you go to your friends when you were well enough again?” Littlesun asked, perplexed.

“I cannot get the answers I want from remaining among the living. If these fog spirits brought me back, why didn’t they bring back the others who had perished? If they could only use their powers to resurrect one cat, why me and not some younger cat who had their whole life ahead them? These are only answers the spirits have, but they refuse to speak with me about it. As for why I did not go to them…” He trailed off and heaved a sigh. “I felt guilty.”

Littlesun tilted her head, “You felt guilty? Over what?”

“I was their leader. I was supposed to protect them. But I couldn’t, and I couldn’t explain how I was still alive either, when none of our other campmates were. It could have been avoided and no cat would have had to die.” Sadness has fogged over in his eyes. “I can’t go back now, either. What would they think? To show up after seasons of letting them think I was dead. It would hurt them far beyond my initial death.”

Not having any words to comfort him she let silence fall over them briefly before bringing up another point. “You told me already how your mother gave you up to Panther so she could live, and how Whisper fled when he had the opportunity. You said he didn’t think of you as brother but you seem to be on sort of speaking terms now.”

“We were younger than you are now when that happened.” It was Whisper who spoke this time. “In your terms were would have been the age of newly named warriors. The thing outsiders don’t seem to get is rogues are a lot like any other group of cats. We have mates and kits and we want the best for our families and the group as a whole. I had fallen in love with a beautiful white she-cat called Silk and we were going to start a family after my exam. Ghost had his exam the night before mine. I’m usually a sound sleeper so it was strange that I’d woken up in the middle of the night. Stranger still was that Silk was not at my side. I set out to find her, and I found her begging to be spared.”

“The guilt I felt for killing the cat that should have been my brother’s mate haunted me for seasons after. I understood what our mother felt when she gave us up that night. I thought any cat would kill to save their own life but my brother proved me wrong and he never came back after the night of his exam. We found each other again a few moons later when I’d been sent on a mission to see if the barn would be a suitable place to live. I lied and told them it was crawling with dogs. Around that time I was seeing a kittypet. She lived deep in the heart of the Twolegplace in a very fancy den. She wasn’t afraid of me and kept insisting I show her the outside world since her Twolegs never let her outside. So at night I would go see her when I could and show her new things. One night she told me she was expecting my kits and I’d never felt more pride than in that moment. Every night after they were born I went to see them without fail. A little cream she-kit named Athena and a blue-grey tom named Vincent. When they’re kittypets the Twolegs name them, you know?

“Copper and I knew each other then, too. He was barely older than a kit when they had his mother and littermates killed. He fought back though, and Panther admired that he struck back instead of lying around waiting to be killed, so he was allowed to live. He was given to me to be trained. He stayed for a while and passed his exam. We were out in the forest one day when we came across Thistle. Scrawny little thing he was at the time. The other cats in the patrol wanted to kill him but I’d pointed out he wasn’t actually on our territory. I ordered Copper to escort him further away though, and the cats accused me of being too soft. When Copper came back he had that look about him. I knew he was in love with that skinny little twig. So I told him to go and never look back if that was what he really wanted and that I would cover for him. He vanished into the night and I never saw him in that area of the forest again after that.” The silver tom got carried away in his explanations.

Littlesun could see he hadn’t talked about his past with any cat in a long time, or maybe he’d never shared his story before. She could practically feel the waves of emotion rolling off him as he recounted his past. “How are your kits and mate now?”

“Dead,” he mumbled, and Littlesun regretted asked. “My campmates were right, I had gotten soft. Having a family of my own made me soft. Athena and Vincent were at home sleeping one night and I went out with their mother. Panther found us and while he and I fought some of the cats he brought with him chased my mate right into the path of a monster. She died instantly. Panther let me up and told me to never come back. I brought her body to her home. Her Twolegs thought I was the one who killed her and they chased me away. I didn’t get the chance to visit my kits and tell them the truth for moons. But when I did get to see them they didn’t believe me. Panther had gotten to visit them before I did, and he convinced them that I was the one who chased their mother in front of the monster. Athena got her temper and fighting prowess from me and she shooed me to the nearest Thunderpath, telling me I should suffer the same fate. That I was no father of hers. I was so hurt that my own kits believed someone who was a total stranger to them over their own father… At a distance I watched them grow. Vincent got a new pair of Twolegs and he had two kits of his own, Smoke and Shimmer. Athena never had any kits. I remember one night in leaf-bare wandering the part of Twolegplace where Vincent lived. That night many of the Twolegs lost their dens and their belongings and some were hurt. I lost my son that night, and Panther’s rogues took his kits. 

“But in the time between having ties broken with my kits and Vincent’s death, I gained new friendships. I met one of Panther’s kits. He was a young cat then, and he couldn’t stand the way his father did things so he ran away during his exam and hid in Twolegplace. He had difficulty expressing his needs and emotions, and he was starving and clearly had no friends. So I brought him to my own home in an alleyway. He became like a son to me. He had been groomed to not express his emotions but he was open with me. We met a russet furred kittypet who was absolutely over the moon for him the first time she saw him and abandoned her Twolegs to come live with us without a second thought. She turned out to be quite vicious and a skilled hunter without much training.”

“No way, are you talking about Pine and Red?” Littlesun stared at him. When he smirked, her eyes only widened further. “I never would have guessed Red was once a kittypet. And Pine! Poor Pine… His father is the one who killed so many cats close to him. How did the others come to join you then?”

Ghost thought for a moment before responding. “Not long after Red joined us, Spark followed. He was good friends with Red when they were kittypets so he was sad when he stopped seeing her. When we introduced him to our way of living he became immediately interested. Other cats that were kittypets or escaped Panther’s camp soon joined us and we were too big a group to stay there any longer so we moved to the outskirts. And after the fire that claimed Vincent’s life happened we moved to the mountainside and made our new camp there. Squiggle and Otter followed us from the Twolegplace without our knowledge but they were welcomed into the group regardless. We called them ‘the chaotic duo’. They were apprentice aged in your terms and they got into all kinds of mischief,” Ghost purred. “Pine managed to sort them out eventually but they’ve got vibrant spirits and enough cheer to warm even the coldest night of leaf-bare. Copper and Thistle came a few moons after that and they fit right in. We lived peacefully for a long time before Panther and his rogues found us. I was immediately wary of him, and so were several other cats. But to those who didn’t know him, he didn’t present as a threat. Between his gift offerings and smooth words he caused a rift in the group between those who thought he was kind and those who knew him for what he really was. In the midst of high tensions he began slipping in veiled requests. He disguised them and preyed on the naïve and soft-hearted by saying they were unable to find healthy herbs or prey was too scarce where they lived. It angered some of my cats when I turned him away. He wanted us to feed them twice a day every day and I had to put my cats first. It was only when he attacked us did the cats who thought he was kind realize what he had really been up to. Winning their trust and confusing their loyalties.”

“The burden of a leader is a tough one to bear,” Whisper grunted.

“But wait, you never answered my question, how did you two start talking again? While he was doing all of that what were you doing?” Littlesun looked at the other cat.

“I was living my life peacefully in the barn. When I left that was the place I fled to. We merely made eye contact when he was scouting the barn and I thought for sure he would rat me out but no cat ever came. When Pine and the others sought refuge here I thought they were spies from Panther, but I recognized Copper and Thistle since they had stayed there before during a particularly bad rainstorm. And about two seasons after Pine’s cats settled in I was out in the fields hunting when Ghost chased a rabbit straight into my paws. I initially had told them they could stay until the next greenleaf and on the day Ghost came to me it was leaf-fall. He knew they had come to me and he begged me to let them stay and care for them. He apologized for our past and also told me how much he loved those cats that had come to my barn. I didn’t understand why he couldn’t do it at the time but I was able to track his scent here no matter how much he did to disguise it.” Whisper told her.

“To this day I still don’t know how you did that,” Ghost chuckled.

Whisper snorted, “It’s hard to forget the smell of your littermate, even after you’ve spent time apart.”

“I guess I’m more impressed the sight of such a ghastly creature didn’t scare you away before he had the chance to explain,” the scarred tom laughed.

“Fair enough,” Whisper grunted, “You were pretty ugly then. Matted fur with leaves and dirt clinging to it, herb pulp smeared everywhere. Truly a mess. Much like you are now.”

“Tch, you wouldn’t know handsome anyway…” Ghost pouted. “Littlesun, don’t you think I look good?”

“Maybe if you groomed your pelt out more,” she offered with a small smile.

“You see?” Whisper cuffed his brother’s ear and Ghost only pouted more. “Your fur used to be shiny and sleek and now you’re just a walked ball of tangled tufts.”

The more the siblings carried on the more amused Littlesun was. At one point she laughed, interrupting their bickering. Both toms gave her quizzical looks and she took a few breaths to steady herself again before responding. “Sorry, I just…I can definitely see how you’re related now. Between the mysterious airs about you both, lack of willingness to share your real names, and your senses of humor amongst other things.” 

“My sense of humor is far greater than this lame stick in the mud, I’m offended!” Ghost huffed.

She just shook her head with a smile. “You might actually make a pretty good clan cat, you know.”

“Okay, now I’m actually offended,” Ghost stated plainly and curled his tail.

“Why is that? You already practically lived like a clan. You had a second in command like we have a deputy. Morning Frost told me you even had your own healer, like we have our medicine cat. You care for your queens and kits and make sure they get fed first the same way we do. And even though you come from a rough past you understand you don’t have to kill to prove a point. You told me you felt like you had to protect these cats and you felt guilty that you couldn’t save all of them. I bet you Panther doesn’t care who dies in his group. But the fact that you want to protect them and do all you can for them. That’s how our leaders are. That you begged your brother, someone you hadn’t spoken to in countless seasons, to take care of these cats in your place shows that you still wanted to do the best you could do for them even in absence. Ghost, I know I’m probably the worst suited cat to tell you to stop pursuing answers, but you should come back with us. If you explain things I’m sure they’ll understand.” Littlesun gauged his reaction as she spoke and as she finished she waited for him to lash out or respond strongly. She was surprised when he didn’t.

“I am no clan cat, my dear. And I am not ready to face them again.” His answer was simple and straightforward, but she could detect traces of sadness in his voice. _He misses them. Staying away must be doing a number on him._ Littlesun thought and frowned.

“You need to make peace with them soon. Spark and Otter in particular are hoping to join them when they leave,” Whisper murmured. “And if Otter leaves then so will I, even if I don’t particularly care for clan life.”

Ghost’s ears drooped a bit at hearing that, “I see… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make peace with them then. Panther’s rogues have been out and about more often than usual and it makes me suspicious. When you go back, tell them they need to leave in three sunrises time.” His gaze turned to Littlesun. “You must be the one to tell your clanmates where the destination is. From the barn, follow the setting sun. You will have to pass through Twolegplace and over a very large Thunderpath. At the edge of Twolegplace before you head in there is a den made of logs. Inside lives a kittypet named Marigold and her mate Swift; they will guide you through Twolegplace and take you as far as the Thunderpath. After you cross the Thunderpath keep following the setting sun until you reach a tree that is charred black and bare from a lightning blast. There is one branch still remaining it. Go in the direction the branch is pointing for several moonrises and you will come to a forest untouched by Twolegs and far from Panther’s rogues.”’

After repeating the information back to him and getting it correct, Littlesun gave a nod. “Why does it have to be me though? And what will I say if my clanmates question how I know the way?”

Ghost sat back and chuckled thoughtfully, “Tell them a spirit cat came to you in your dreams.”

“Don’t insult their beliefs,” Whisper hissed lowly.

“I’d like to see you come up with a better explanation,” the scarred cat retorted. When Whisper could come up with nothing he gave a smug look. “Didn’t think so. You should hurry home though. The clouds are rolling over the mountain and I’m sure there will be rain tonight.”

“We’ll be on our way then,” Whisper bounded off his perch and beckoned to Littlesun with his tail before trotting off and vanishing around the side of the old den.

She rose to her paws and bowed her head to the loner. “Thank you for answering my questions.” As she turned to start following Whisper a soft call from him had her pausing to look back.

He was still lying comfortably on the plush object and crossed one forepaw over the other, gazing at her intently. That piercing look that made her shudder uncomfortably. “One more thing. You don’t know anything I just told you. You don’t even know that I live here. And if you value your life you’ll keep your jaws shut about today.” His gaze narrowed, “If you so much as breathe a single word of this to any cat I will hunt you down and silence you. Are we clear?”

Another shiver ran down her spine at how cold and menacing he sounded. It was a stark contrast to his warm and humorous tone earlier. “Yes, clear as the nose on my face.”

“Good. Just make sure you remember you said that.” He gave a final glare before relaxing a bit. “Don’t keep my brother waiting, he’ll leave without you.”

*****

Sure enough by the time the pair reached the barn the storm clouds had bloomed in the sky overhead, dark and angry looking. Her clanmates had fretted, demanding to know where she had been and if she was hurt. Whisper stepped in, saying he was showing her the land and he was grateful for her company on his walk. Applewhisker offered to share prey with her but she’d declined gently, saying she and Whisper had caught prey on the way back. And when every cat besides the night guard patrol was hunkering down for the night, the first rumbles of thunder sounded in the distance.

Come morning it was still raining. Around midday, Silverstar bounded up onto the central bale of hay, yowl seeming to echo in the barn, “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the hay bale for a clan meeting!” Slowly cats tapered over to surround the clan leader, though Littlesun noticed that once again the rogues mostly held back and watched from a distance. “It has been long overdue for me to give a very important gift to my clanmates. And so it is my great honor to call upon our ancestors for one of my favorite ceremonies. Flamepaw, please come forward.”

The ginger tom padded forward with nervous excitement, looking up at Silverstar with bright blue eyes. The leader smiled at him warmly. “I, Silverstar, leader of DawnClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. His mentor and I agree that he is worthy of becoming a warrior. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

“I do!” Flamepaw squeaked out enthusiastically. His ears twitched in embarrassment at his own voice.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment you will be known as Flameburst. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DawnClan." Silver slid off the hay bale to stand in front of the new warrior, resting his head on Flameburst’s. The ginger tom licked his shoulder in turn and after stepping back he faced the clan cats, who began cheering his new name.

“Flameburst! Flameburst! Flameburst!”

As the cats cheered and Flameburst rejoined the crowd, Silverstar climbed back onto the bale. He beckoned to Redpaw, “You’re next.” The she-cat made stepped up to stand before him, head high and ambition clear in her expression. Silverstar repeated the ceremony, once again asking, “Redpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code? To protect and defend and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?”

“I do,” she answered, tone unwavering and firm.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment you will be known as Redfur. StarClan honors your independence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DawnClan."

“Redfur! Redfur! Redfur!” The cats called out her new name in turn.

Just as the cats finished cheering an exceptionally loud roar of thunder rattled the barn, seeming the shake the very earth itself. Cats cried out in alarm and some even fell over or tried to cover their ears. When the sound finally died down, most of the group looked dazed and shocked. They’d had thunderstorms back home before, but never had it been so loud before. Applewhisker looked particularly troubled. He sat in place, claws curled into the ground and fur bristling as he stared at nothing. When he was finally able to move again he sprang forward, “We must leave this place as soon as we can! StarClan have spoken with me! Our continued presence here will only bring trouble to these cats!”

“We have no place to go and no leads to follow! Even if StarClan wills it we cannot just make a home in the middle of an open field!” Owlstar called out.

Littlesun felt a wave of panic surge through her and she looked around frantically for Whisper. She found the tom in his usual dark corner already looking at her. His gaze was steady and grounded her. He gave a nod and she took a deep breath before looking back at her clanmates. “There is, actually, somewhere we can go.” When all eyes fell to her she padded forward, towards the hay bale. At the base she turned around and faced them. “StarClan visited me last night in my sleep and showed me directions on how to get to our new home. It’s a long journey but I know it will be worth it in the end. It has plenty of prey and no Twolegs and it’s far away from Panther and his cats.”

“And who brought you this dream?” Honeystripe asked inquisitively.

He certainly meant no harm but it made Littlesun’s belly squirm at the thought of lying even further to them. “My mother,” she told him flatly and the deputy dipped his head.

“So StarClan refuses to speak with those trained to talk to them and now talks to the average warrior about such important things?” Swanfeather gave a scoff.

“StarClan works in ways we cannot hope to understand until we join them. Be silent if you’re only going to be rude,” Nightpool cuffed his daughter’s ear.

“We will leave in two sunrises time then.” Silverstar announced, dismissing the meeting and hopping off the hay bale. 

Littlesun felt cats giving her dirty looks and she did her best to ignore them. Her pelt was still burning from lying so easily to them. Just as she felt Silverstar at her side, Spark trotted over to them. He bowed his head to the leader before speaking. “I was hoping to join your clan when you left. Will you have me?”

Silverstar blinked at the young cat, “Are you sure? It seems like it will not be within easy traveling distance of here if you decided to return on your own one day. You wouldn’t be able to see them every day, and prey wouldn’t come as easily as it does here.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I’ll miss my friends terribly but…I just need a change of pace. This isn’t living, I need some more excitement in my life. I want to be something, y’know?” He replied.

“You’ll need to learn the warrior code and share our faith in StarClan too,” Littlesun told him, remembering how he didn’t seem to care about their ancestors one way or another.

He paused at that. “I…suppose I could learn about StarClan.”

“Very well then. You’ll keep your current name until you are deemed ready to become a full-fledged member of our clan.” Silverstar nodded. “Littlesun, you’ll mentor him until then, starting the morning we leave.”

She turned her head sharply to look at the older cat. _I should still be mentoring Splashpaw, not this furball!_ She thought bitterly but kept her jaws shut. Silverstar gave a small look before walking off with calls of gratitude from Spark. The gold and brown tom then turned his attention to her, “I’ve already talked to Pine about it and he’s fine as long as I’m sure it’s what I want. What do you think my warrior name will be?”

“Maybe it’ll be Loudmouth,” she snorted, “Or Squirrelbrain.”

“That’s not very nice of you, teach,” he gave a mock pout.

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t have to be nice to you for another two days. Shouldn’t you go annoy your campmates? I’m sure they’ll miss your chatter and sarcastic commentary when you’re gone.”

“I hope you’re not always like this. I was only trying to have some fun,” Spark sounded disappointed but left her alone after that. 

“You should probably be nicer to him,” Nightpool came to her side.

“I was pleasantly surprised most cats took my word for it about my dream, but now I’m saddled with this overgrown apprentice,” she huffed, not looking at him.

“He’s not trying to take Splashpaw’s place.”

That got her attention. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, tone softening, “Is it that obvious?”

“To me it is,” he shrugged. “We talked about his untimely death and you seemed so upset. Spark is not a replacement, or a second Splashpaw, and we should never try to make him that way. But he also isn’t trying to purposely shove Splashpaw out of the picture either. Spark doesn’t even know about him. You’ve got to give him a chance; you can’t be unfair to Spark because StarClan took Splashpaw from you.” Nightpool touched his tail tip to her shoulder.

She reflected on the tom’s words for a few moments before heaving a heavy sigh and then letting out a small purr. “You have to be my deputy now. With all this advice you’ve been giving me these past several moons.”

He chuckled warmly at that. “Even if I am not your deputy I will offer my advice to you when you seek me out for it. And don’t forget about your father too. Oakleaf is a dependable cat, more so now since he’s mellowed out.”

“I don’t really remember him being a big part of my life…” Littlesun shuffled her paws.

“It’s not too late to forge new memories and spend time with him. He misses you, you know?”

“Does he?” She blinked.

Nightpool nodded. “Just the other night we went out to get some fresh air and he was talking about how proud he was of you for growing into such a strong, independent young cat.”

“He could stand to tell me that directly and not through a messenger,” she snorted.

“I don’t know exactly what’s going through his head but he expressed clearly he feels bad for not being more involved. Yes you two talk every once in a while, but he knows you’re not particularly close.” Nightpool watched her with a steady gaze. “You and I talk more than he and you. He feels you think of me more as your father instead.”

“Oh,” she mumbled, her earlier guilt coming back with double the weight now. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a second father, though.”

His whiskers twitched but he shook his head. “I have my own family. You’re lucky to have Oakleaf, and he’s lucky to have you and Applewhisker. Besides, I don’t think that kind of lifestyle is for me.” He noticed her frown and he nudged her gently. “I said not for me, not that you can’t. You two wouldn’t be the first.”

“What do you mean?” Littlesun flicked her tail.

Nightpool looked over at Adderstrike. The SunClan deputy was grooming himself in a quiet corner. “Adderstrike and Icescale are not the first toms to be mates within the clans, but they’re certainly the most recent.” Littlesun thought back long and hard to the Gatherings under the full moon trying to remember Icescale. “They complemented each other quite well. Where Adderstrike is quiet and reserved, Icescale was energetic and bold.”

“I’m afraid I don’t remember Icescale so much. Was he lost during our journey?” She asked.

The black and white tom shook his head. “No. Magpiepelt, his father, killed him once their secret got out. They knew cats wouldn’t be so accepting so they kept it a secret as long as they could. Owlstar banished Magpiepelt after that and a patrol found him several days later dead, having been mauled by a fox. So it’s a bit of an odd choice in my mind that Owlstar has made Adderstrike the new deputy since his relationship was a touchy subject in SunClan for quite some time. Most cats seem to have forgotten or buried it by now though.”

“I can’t believe a father would kill his own kit,” Littlesun closed her eyes, unable to even imagine what was going through Icescale’s mind when his father turned on him.

“Fogpool was a bit snippy about the subject too. He was Icescale’s brother. At first Fogpool refused to let Adderstrike sit vigil for Icescale and they almost fought, but their mother had had too much heartache and begged Fogpool not to fight a cat that was grieving as much as he was. Cedarwhisker didn’t go with Magpiepelt when he was exiled and instead mourned with Adderstrike.” Nightpool told her.

Littlesun turned her attention to Owlstar now. “Do you think he supports his son’s lifestyle or do you think he only banished Magpiepelt because he didn’t want a murderer in his clan?”

“It’s difficult for me to say. I’d say he doesn’t approve but he won’t turn his back on Adderstrike because of it. Fawnstep loves him as fiercely as she did the day he was born, and Hawktalon is quick to jump to his littermate’s defense.” He replied carefully, then glanced at her, “Are you worried how Oakleaf will respond?”

“I don’t even know how I’m supposed to respond,” she sat down with a huff. “I don’t know if this is what I want and I don’t know if this feels right. When I was an apprentice and imagined my life as a warrior I never envisioned a mate or kits or anything and it was always uncomfortable when Gustpelt or Dawnflower kept gushing over toms they found attractive. I don’t know, Nightpool. And lately I only seem to be getting on Jayflight’s nerves and we aren’t even really speaking now and I feel bad because she’s been through a lot recently.” She babbled on for a while before Nightpool’s chuckle silenced her rambling.

“You’ll probably be better off talking to Thistle, Copper, or even Adderstrike about this and getting advice from them, but it sounds a lot to me like you care deeply for her. But for now, how about starting with an apology if this was something you accidentally caused yourself? No matter what kind of relationship you have with any cat, they take work. Your relationship with your kin, your clan, your friends; they all take work. It wouldn’t hurt to work on your relationship with Oakleaf either.”

She groaned and slid to the ground in defeat. “Everything is just a mess right now and I can’t even talk to the cats I want to about the bigger issues I’m having.”

“You know I’m here to listen even if I don’t understand completely or agree,” he sat next to her.

“That’s not the problem. The problem is I literally can’t tell anyone or I’ll be greeted with certain doom for sharing information I’m not supposed to. And even so much as telling you that probably puts me deeper in the hole.”

“Sounds like a tough place to be in. I’m sorry you have to go through it feeling so alone,” he offered comfortingly. They spent a while longer talking after that, the older cat distracting her with conversations about other things to take her mind off the things that plagued her.


	11. Chapter 9

The morning the of the clans’ departure was certainly a heartfelt one, as many had grown close to the barn dwelling cats. Squiggle had practically begged Otter not to leave, but the fluffy tom was adamant in going with the clan cats. Spark had tried to sway Red into going with him but she refused, telling the younger cat she would stay at Pine’s side until the end. Pale and Storm didn’t quite grasp what was going on but made Dewkit and Mosskit promise to come back and play again someday. After Littlesun shared the directions with Silverstar and Owlstar, they were off.

And although the clan cats remained friendly to them, Spark and Otter walked beside each other clearly feeling out of place now that they were away from the barn. Whisper didn't seem too bothered by it though. Otter had been given to Thorntail as an apprentice and the two seemed polite enough to each other for the time being. Littlesun found herself rolling her eyes once again at the very notion of Spark joining them. Was his sense of adventure really that much greater than his disbelief in StarClan? 

It was dusk by the time they reached the first landmark. They stayed in the thin trees around the wooden twoleg den trying to work out a way to get inside. Spark bounded forward eagerly, “I can get inside no problem. Swift and Marigold lived with us for a while but came here when we moved to the barn.”

“How will you get in?” Adderstrike asked curiously.

The gold and brown tom motioned to a small opening in the side of the den. “The twolegs call it a cat door, so cats can get in and out whenever they please. But it isn’t big enough for twolegs and most dogs and there’s a flap to it that you have to push on with your nose to open it.”

Owlstar sighed, “Very well. Just be quick about it. And don’t eat any kittypet food.”

Spark scrunched up his nose in disgust. “I never liked the taste of those stale pebbles.” With that, he raced across the open area and paused at the cat door before nosing his way into the twoleg den.

“He’s eager to please, I’m sure he’ll make you proud in the end,” Applewhisker sat beside her.

“I hope I’ll be able to control him,” Littlesun admitted, “He seems like he’s going to be a lot to handle.”

“He reminds me a lot of Ducktail. Fiery and ambitious. You trained Ducktail into becoming a fine warrior I’m sure Spark will be no different.” The medicine cat assured her. “I only wish we could find a place blessed by StarClan around here. Lightpaw more than deserves her name and the honor that comes with it.”

“She has all the patience of a well-seasoned medicine cat already. She understands. Do you already have a name picked out for her?”

He shook his head, “Not yet. I won’t allow myself to think on it until we can find a sacred site. Do you think StarClan will show us where they want that to be?”

“I’d say that’s a strong possibility, yes.” She frowned and looked at her littermate. “Don’t tell me you doubt yourself because of their silence. What’s on your mind?”

“No, no, I know StarClan is not always open to communication. But… I am a bit jealous mom came to see you and not me. I miss her…” The tabby’s tail tip flicked once and he wouldn’t meet her gaze.

Her previous guilt came crashing back in full. But she couldn’t tell him the truth, not now and maybe not ever. She forced herself to purr and pressed against her brother’s side. “I know she’s proud of you and that she misses you all the same.”

Applewhisker didn’t have a chance to reply before some cat announced the emergence of three cats from the twoleg den. Spark approached first, followed closely by the two kittypets who bowed their heads when Spark did. The golden furred stranger with bright yellow eyes spoke first, “Hello. I’m Swift, and this is my mate Marigold.” He licked her cheek. The calico she-cat was covered in scars, the flesh red and swollen and she was missing large areas of fur. She only just barely escaped a fire, Littlesun realized and tore her gaze away, not wanting to stare rudely.

“Greetings. I am Owlstar, leader of SunClan.”

“And I’m Silverstar, the leader of DawnClan. We’re trying to make it to the other side of Twolegplace to the large Thunderpath and were advised that you could help us. Is that something you’re willing and able to do?”

“Normally I’d say no since you’re all a bunch of strangers. But Spark tells me Otter and Pops are with you so I suppose we can help,” Swift curled his tail. “I don’t think our twolegs will like so many cats in the house at once, though.”

“House?” Honeystripe blinked at the strange word.

“The twoleg den,” Spark clarified for him.

“We appreciate the thoughtful gesture but we’d much rather stay out here for the night,” Silverstar replied.

Swift shrugged, “Suit yourselves. Be ready by the time the sun is up and we’ll leave then. Spark, would you like to come inside? Otter and Pops can come too, of course.”

“No thank you,” the barn cat declined quickly, “I’ll ask those two but I don’t like to associate with twolegs anymore.” He then wove his way through the crowd to find his companions, only to come back and report that they would also not be going into the twoleg den. 

The kittypets bid the others good night before headed back inside, and the clan cats settled down for the night. Whisper scaled a tree rather nimbly and nestled in the crook of several branches and the tree trunk. Otter and Spark curled up with each other at the base of the same tree. Littlesun found herself stamping down some grass alone. She felt as if no cat wanted to be near her and she was fine with that right now. She probably needed some alone time anyway.

 

In the morning, Swift and Marigold were waiting nearby as promised. When Littlesun drew nearer to them she could hear them arguing with each other quietly. “You agreed to only accompany me to here and you would go back home.”

“I’m going with you.” Her voice was thick and raspy, still sleepy.

“You’re expecting our kits, I won’t let you make such a travel,” Swift stated a bit more firmly.

“I’m hardly a few moons along, I can still hunt and fight just as well as you. I can’t stand lounging around doing nothing. The first excitement in seasons comes along and you’re trying to keep me from it.” Marigold lashed her tail.

Swift huffed, “These are wild cats and we don’t know them or what they’ll do if your prickly attitude gets to them.”

“You’re just as bad about agitating others with your sharp tongue,” she shot back. “Not knowing their intentions is all the more reason for me to go with you.”

The golden furred tom gave a deep sigh before finally giving in and agreeing to let her travel. Not long after their low bickering had ended; they were off, guiding the clan cats through the maze of Twolegplace. All around them were strange smells and even stranger looking objects. Monsters slept in front of nearly every twoleg den and they’d crossed many small, quiet Thunderpaths. When dogs barreled around the corner barking loudly, Swift merely laughed at how the clan cats were spooked and told them the dogs were contained by a fence and so they couldn’t get out. Littlesun was silently impressed with both kittypets. Their newer lifestyle certainly hadn’t made them lazy, soft, and fat like all the other kittypets she’d met throughout her life. 

“Alright, now…here we’re going to have to jump up these boxes and walk across the top of the wall in a single file line. It’s very unstable so you’ll have to watch your footing or you may fall into the twoleg territory on either side. And both have dogs, so it is advisable not to fall off.” Swift called out to the clan cats after jumping onto one of the boxes. “The other side is wider so you’ll have room to prepare to jump down at the end.”

One by one the cats followed Swift’s lead. They padded carefully over the wobbly red wall, keeping a fox length apart. “I’m too old for something like this,” Fawnstep flicked her tail, eyeing the wall and boxes anxiously. 

“We won’t leave you behind,” Nightpool prodded her. “All your clanmates are already waiting at the other end for you.”

Tinycloud nudged her, “Us elders can cross together. I’ll walk in front of you and you can hold onto my tail if you like.”

“And I’ll be right behind you if you slip. I’ll catch you.” The black and white warrior told them.

Littlesun glanced around at the remaining cats. Fawnstep was the only SunClan cat remaining, the rest were Littlesun's own clanmates. Spark was standing on the topmost box giving cats the okay to proceed along the wall. Thorntail and Otter were merely waiting with Littlesun as Nightpool coaxed the old she-cats to climb the boxes and wall. After Nightpool’s tail vanished out of sight from her spot, Littlesun ascended to the wall herself. “Come after me,” she told Spark.

With the trio halfway across, Littlesun began her journey on the narrow wall top. The white parts holding the red together were either decaying or already missing and moss was growing all over. Tinycloud made it and leapt down with mild hesitation. Suddenly a pair of dogs on one side came barreling up to the wall, barking and growling loudly. Startled, Fawnstep jumped and lost her footing. Nightpool surged forward, catching her by her scruff and digging his claws into the rough surface as best as he could.

Littlesun started to rush forward to help, only to grunt and forcibly slow down when parts of the wall wobbled under her. The dogs’ barking grew more excited as they focused on Fawnstep and Nightpool. With a mighty heavy, Nightpool dragged the elder back up onto the ledge. Finding her strength again, Fawnstep scrambled the few more pawsteps and launched off the wall in terror. A dog took a running leap at the wall, snapping its jaws at Nightpool. The tom hissed at the dog, slashing its muzzle and making it whine in pain, falling to the ground clumsily. The second dog did the same, springing at the wall and grabbing Nightpool’s leg.

 _No!_ Littlesun wailed mentally. He yowled in pain as the beast bit into him, groaning at being thrown to the ground. A flash of golden fur came shrieking across the closed in space, launching at the nearest dog. Without a second thought, Littlesun sprang down into the enclosure. “Pick on someone your own size you flea pelts!” She shrieked at one, raking her claws at the dog wherever she could reach. There were more cries from cats and she recognized the blur earlier as Spark. Otter and Thorntail had also joined the fray, and Swanfeather’s angry screech was easy enough to recognize without looking.

In the whirl of the fighting, angry twoleg sounds startled the cats. With the dogs temporarily distracted, Spark hissed loudly, “Follow me!” He ran for a shiny silver fence and climbed up it quickly, putting his paws in between the gaps the tendrils of it made. Otter bolted after him and scaled it clumsily before flopping down on the other side. Littlesun started towards Nightpool, the tom struggling and his leg twisted and bleeding. A dog snapped at her, catching her whiskers and she swiped at its muzzle. The second dog grabbed Nightpool in its jaws, shaking him around like a piece of prey. Littlesun ducked between the dog’s legs and leapt at the one holding Nightpool, only for a twoleg to swing a long stick at her.

“Littlesun! Swanfeather! We can’t save him, get out of there!” Thorntail’s mew called as he ran for the silver tendril fence. Littlesun wanted to protest, but upon seeing even Swanfeather fleeing, she followed. The fence was cold and strange and the top scratched her belly painfully, but she made it over. There was a clang and more loud barking as the dogs crashed into the fence in an attempt to follow them. Spark called to them again before running across the open space to another silver tendril fence.

Their clanmates were waiting anxiously on the other side of it, asking what happened and if every cat was okay. The small group scaled the fence and rejoined them. Otter was trembling and his flank was bleeding. Spark sat and held a front paw off the ground and close to his belly. Swanfeather turned on them sharply, “You let him die!”

Thorntail started after her, “Swanfeather-”

“If they’d stayed and fought with us we could have saved him!” She yowled, fur bristling.

“There’s no way we could have taken on two dogs and a grown twoleg like that!” Thorntail snapped back. The two cats snarled at each before Silverstar shouldered his way between them.

“Enough! Fighting each other is not going to bring Nightpool back!” He told them before his toned softened. “Swanfeather, I’m sorry for your loss, but he walks with StarClan now. He was a wonderful father and clanmate, but you should honor his memory by remembering the good times and not fighting your clanmates.”

“They will _never_ be my clanmates,” Swanfeather spat venomously at Otter and Spark before whipping around and stalking through the crowd, several cats jumping out of her way. Thorntail walked over to Otter and licked his head, murmuring reassurances to the smaller cat. Littlesun frowned.

“If no cat is too badly shaken we need to keep moving. Once we are out of Twolegplace we can take a break and you can grieve your friend,” Swift came to Silverstar, who merely murmured agreement.

Grief weighed heavily on Littlesun as they trekked on. She looked up at the stars. Was he watching them now, or would his spirit be trapped in Twolegplace? He would never be given a proper burial. She felt empty, like some part of her had been ripped out and left with him. It was like losing her mother all over again. Sootcloud dragged his paws in front of her, his tail trailing on the ground. He stared at his paws while he walked. Pebbletail was at his side, not saying anything and offering comfort through silence. Swanfeather was nowhere to be seen and for a moment Littlesun was angry with her for not being with her brother and mother. A shimmer of gold caught her attention and she realized it was Spark. Picking up her pace a bit she moved to fall into stride with him.

“Spark,” she called his name to get his attention. He just flicked an ear to her. “You were brave back there. A little reckless, but I’m proud of how fast you were to leap into action.” He was quiet. “How’s your paw?”

“Sore. I landed on it awkward after jumping off the wall into the yard.” He sighed, “I’ve been trying to ignore it.”

“Make sure you see a medicine cat when we stop for the night.”

“’s not broken,” he muttered, “It’ll be fine in a few days. I used to sprain my paws back in the barn seeing the highest bale I could jump from.”

“You’d probably be great at climbing trees,” Littlesun smiled.

He blinked, “Maybe. I’ve never tried before.”

She nodded. “Also… Don’t take what Swanfeather said too seriously… She’s always had temper issues and cats tend to say things they don’t mean when they’re upset.”

“It still kind of hurts though,” he heaved a sigh before purring, “Guess I’ll just have to sleep with an eye open for a while.”

She nudged him gently, “Clan cats don’t kill each other in their sleep, it’s against the Warrior Code. You’ll be fine.”

“I guess so, but what about you?” Spark asked. “You and Nightpool were close.”

“I’ll miss him,” Littlesun frowned and looked up at the stars again. “He didn’t want me to call him my second father but there’s no other way to describe it. He really is like another father to me.”

“You’ll meet again someday.” The younger cat replied.

\---

Crossing the large Thunderpath had proven easier than Littlesun thought it would be. Swift and Marigold waved their tails in farewell from the other side before retreating back into the Twolegplace. And just before nightfall the cats reached the black, lightning blasted tree with only one branch on it. Prey was plentiful in this open area with mice and small birds nearly everywhere. As cats lay around talking and eating, flashes of light zipped through the sky overhead, drawing the cats’ attention in awe. Warriors of StarClan themselves seemed to be racing across the sky in the direction the clans were to be heading and this sight alone seemed to greatly reassure them.

And after two more sunrises passed, the forest the clans were seeking came into view. Cats gave enthusiastic cheers and called praise to their ancestors in the sky above for leading them to their new home. It wasn’t until nearly sunhigh that day that the clans reached deep into the forest. Squirrels and birds darted about to and fro. Once the large ensemble reached a rather large clearing, barely any cat could contain their curiosity and excitement. An enormous fallen tree lay close to one edge of the clearing, it’s roots mangled and torn from the ground. Above, the leaves of the tree parted ways showing the sky clearly. Silverstar was gazing around as cats filled into the clearing.

Owlstar padded up next to him, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That this should be our new place for full moon gatherings?” Silverstar supplied, looking down at the smaller leader. Owlstar nodded, eyes gleaming. Silverstar gazed around the area again. “We’ll need to clean some debris up but it does seem quite suitable. We should organize hunting patrols and scouting patrols.”

“Agreed. Adderstrike, arrange some hunting and scouting patrols!” Owlstar called to his deputy. Adderstrike dipped his head and the SunClan cats clustered around him. Silverstar merely made eye contact with Honeystripe and the DawnClan deputy gathered his clan together with a sweep of his tail.

“Mapleheart will lead a scouting patrol with Thorntail, Otter, Flameburst, and Sootcloud. Oakleaf take Pebbletail, Littlesun, Spark, and Redfur hunting. Both patrols need to be on the lookout for anything dangerous, somewhere we might be able to rebuilt our clan, and somewhere that could possibly be a sacred site to reconnect with our ancestors. I’ll be staying in camp with the kits and elders just to be safe,” Honeystripe ordered. He turned his attention to the medicine cats, “I’m assigning Jayflight to go with you two to find herbs, but don’t stray too far from the clearing.”

“Perhaps we can travel with Willowbreeze and Ivypaw.” Applewhisker suggested and glanced over at the SunClan cats, who had already dispersed into the forest.

Honeystripe dipped his head, “Not a bad suggestion. If they’re up for it I don’t see any problem with it.”

Oakleaf was waiting by the edge of the clearing already with Spark and Redfur. Pebbletail was still dragging her paws over by the time Littlesun joined them. Littlesun gave a comforting lick to the grieving cat but it drew no response. “Remember to watch where you put your paws and be alert for prey and enemies.” Oakleaf told them. With a flick of his tail they were off.

Not too far away Littlesun stopped and nudged Spark. “What can you smell?”

The golden and brown tom closed his eyes and parted his jaws slightly, taking in the scents around him. “Mostly damp leaves and mud, but also squirrel and…birds.”

“Is that all?” She prompted.

He focused harder before opening his eyes and shaking his head. “The others probably came this way but I can’t really tell their scents apart except for Otter.”

She nodded, “Good. Flameburst and Mapleheart passed this area and the others were a little bit towards that bramble thicket over there.”

Oakleaf was waiting patiently a few tail lengths ahead with Pebbletail. Redfur had moved a few fox lengths beyond them and was stalking a blackbird. As the bird cawed and started to take off the young warrior bolted forward, catching the bird between her claws and swiftly dealing the killing blow. “Excellent catch Redfur! Let’s carry it for now and bury it when we catch more prey,” Oakleaf praised, padding up to her.

They wandered quietly after that, stopping whenever they heard prey rustling around or caught a stale smell of fox or badger. The patrol hunted until the sun began to slip into the lower branches of the trees and headed back to camp. Once there, there was a bit of commotion. “More visitors? I thought we would finally be out of everyone’s fur and everyone would be out of our fur.” Oakleaf mumbled after setting his robin down. He sighed and picked it back up again, going over to deliver the bird to Tinycloud. 

Littlesun spotted her brother excitedly sorting herbs with Lightpaw, as if ignoring the charged air and cats around him. She padded over to them and dropped her catch at their paws. “You should eat. It’s been a long day.”

“Oh! Thank you!” Applewhisker looked up from his herbs, then down at the fat squirrel. “I was so happy to find such useful herbs this late in the season I guess I forgot to eat. I’ll never be able to finish this all though so you can both share with me.” He laid down and bite into the prey.

Littlesun’s own stomach seemed to growl at the mention of eating and she joined her brother and his apprentice. “Do you know what all the fuss is about?” She asked between mouthfuls.

“Another bunch of rogues,” Lightpaw replied. “There are three in each group and six total. The three over there with Adderstrike are Rain, Goliath, and Marble. They’re all littermates. The brown and black tom with Owlstar is called Mud. And the two she-cats are Berry and Scatter who are sisters and kittypets that were abandoned by their twolegs.”

When Lightpaw moved to take a bite of food Applewhisker picked up. “Mud thinks the clearing belongs to him and the kittypets since they come here and play every day. The SunClan hunting patrol found Marble and her brothers, and our scouting patrol found Berry and Scatter fishing in a wide but shallow river. I don’t think Silverstar wants to think about what to do with them right now since he went out into the forest alone after they arrived.” He ripped off a small scrap and swallowed it. “I personally think we could welcome more paws. There are no pregnant queens and Otter and Spark are our only warrior apprentices. Plus these cats seem to know the area quite well. They don’t seem threatening to us or feel threatened by us either.”

“I’m sure Silverstar would value your input.” Littlesun agreed with him. She changed the subject, “Spark was unusually calm today. I think the journey took some energy out of him.”

Applewhisker chuckled, “Days like this where he is calm might be the time to teach him about the Warrior Code, and days where he has that boundless energy is best reserved for fighting, hunting, and patrolling.”

“Spark won’t be alone with only Otter while training for very long. Dewkit and Mosskit will be apprenticed soon. I can almost guarantee as soon as the new camp location is agreed upon they’ll be made apprentices so we can have more paws at work.” Lightpaw put in.

Applewhisker leaned over and licked her ear. “It’s been in my mind for moons to give you your full medicine cat name as soon as we find a sacred site that StarClan touches.”

“I don’t mind the wait, really. But it is certainly a day I look forward to.” Lightpaw purred softly before looking over at Otter and Spark. The two toms were conversing with each other with their heads close. “If they really do become part of our clan I wonder if they’ll be interested in kits down the line.”

“Kits aren’t for every cat,” Littlesun shuffled her paws a bit.

Sensing her discomfort, Applewhisker changed the subject. “How long do you think it will be before we can start building the camp?”

“Hopefully no more than a few sunrises from now,” Littlesun still fidgeted. “The sooner we pick a spot for camp and familiarize ourselves with the new territory the better off we’ll be.”

“I worry about the small sizes of both clans though,” Lightpaw frowned, “Right now we have enough cats to make up one normally healthy clan.”

Applewhisker cuffed her ear gently, “More cats means more wounds and sickness. With time the clans will recover from the losses suffered on the journey, but no faster than StarClan is willing.”

Littlesun hadn’t paid attention to what her littermate said. Abruptly she left the medicine cats and padded over to Jayflight. The grey tabby had finished off a mouse and was washing her face. “Hey,” Littlesun offered a small smile as she approached.

Jayflight looked up and blinked, as if surprised to see her, “Hey.”

“Do you…have a moment to talk?”

“I’m not really doing anything else,” Jayflight shrugged.

Littlesun glanced around before heaving a small sigh of relief and lying across from her friend. “I wanted to apologize for how I acted while we were staying in the barn. I might have a lot going on in my head but it’s no reason for me to be rude and push you away the way I did. I don’t blame you for being upset with me and I hope we can move on from this.”

“You stupid furball of course this won’t stop us from being friends,” Jayflight curled her tail. “I’m still a little put off by it but I accept your apology. Maybe when you finally find time to go hunting with me like you promised I’ll forgive you fully.”

There was a small sparkle in Jayflight’s eyes as she said the last part, and it filled Littlesun with glee. “Maybe one night we can even sneak out and explore the new territory on our own, too.” The smaller cat suggested.

Jayflight purred at that, “You know how to appeal to my sense of adventure. And speaking of adventure, what do you think about our guests?”

“I haven’t met them so I don’t know what to think of them,” Littlesun admitted and looked over at the cluster of non-clan cats. “The last time we had an outsider in our group we got an ominous warning.”

“Berry and Scatter told Silverstar they wanted to be warriors and I hope he considers it. They’re both quite good at fishing despite their kittypet origins. Mud seems anxious to have so many odd cats around him in a place he’s grown up in.” Jayflight commented. “Adderstrike strongly expressed that the other three should stay too. Well, with SunClan that is. But everyone is more than a little apprehensive about these strangers joining us.”

“I get that, I’m a little wary too. But I wish they wouldn’t treat the barn cats that came with us like outsiders still. We’ve known these cats for so long but they’re still treated as shady and different despite their best efforts to accommodate us and learn our ways.” Littlesun shook her head.

Jayflight glanced over at Otter and Spark, then at Whisper. “I’m sure by the time they earn their warrior names our clanmates will be more accepting of them. Tinycloud seems to like all of them, if that’s any help.” Littlesun merely grunted that she’d heard, unsure if her clanmates would really welcome the barn cats fully.

 

The following day was a busy one. Both clans set out to scour the land once more and focused heavily on establishing territory. Littlesun was in Silverstar’s patrol, accompanied by Spark, Pebbletail, Flameburst, and Berry. At one point Berry bounded ahead eagerly, “Up here is what Scatter and I call the Sun Crest! You should totally see it in the mornings during greenleaf, it’s so beautiful!”

Silverstar caught up to her and touched his tail to her shoulder. “The information and enthusiasm is appreciated, but you should be careful. Speaking so loudly and rushing ahead in open, unclaimed territory like this may attract foxes or other dangerous creatures.”

Berry didn’t seem fazed at all, and nodded fervently, “I’ll do my best to remember.”

As Littlesun and the rest of the patrol joined them, they saw what Berry was talking about. The forest floor dipped down steeply before mostly evening out and an outcrop of rocks rose up at the edge of the flat stretch before the land turned to tree roots and roughness again. Several thick bramble bushes were almost right up against the rock cluster, and more still were growing in the general area. “This could be our camp,” Pebbletail spoke aloud as she surveyed the area.

“I agree. We could use the Sun Crest as our gathering point. Bramble bushes can be reshaped and arranged as we need.” Silverstar nodded.

Berry chimed in, “That large tree to the left of the Sun Crest has really impressive roots. Some foxes used to live there and they dug under the tree roots but they’re long gone now. I think with some work it could be used as a den.”

Flameburst looked thoughtful, “It could possibly be a den for the medicine cats depending on how big it is.”

“Let’s go check it out then.” Littlesun agreed and approached the edge of the steep drop.

“Oh! You shouldn’t go down that way. It’s hard to tell because of the leaf cover but there are a lot of sharp rocks that could really hurt you if you slip and fall on them.” Berry stopped her before prancing a different way, “Follow me!” She stopped herself and closed her jaws before walking more carefully and slowly, as if remembering what she had been told.

Berry led them around to the more gently sloping side. Flameburst and Littlesun investigated the old fox den in the tree roots while the others explored the area for the potential new camp. Flameburst grunted as he hit his head on the top part of the den. “Could use some headroom and width towards the front part but otherwise I think it’ll do great.” He reemerged from the den and shook dirt from his pelt.

“Then it’s settled. Pebbletail and I will go find Honeystripe’s patrol. Flameburst, you and Berry should go find Oakleaf’s patrol and bring them here. If you can catch prey on the way back you should.” Silverstar addressed before looking at Littlesun. “You and Spark can stay here and start clearing the leaves and debris from the camp.”

As the patrols left, Littlesun began sweeping the leaves away with her paws, bunching them into little piles. She glanced up as a breeze tickled her whiskers, finding Spark using his tail to brush the leaves away. He purred, “You can let me handle the leaves. When we got to the barn Whisper had us cleaning it for moons. He showed me that it’s easier to sweep away straw and dried grass with your tail so I figured it must work with dead leaves too.”

“I’m proud you’re applying your knowledge here,” Littlesun praised him warmly before heading over to a branch. She dragged it over to one of the better sized bramble bushes, then continued to bring the fallen sticks and branches over to the bush. Flameburst and Berry were the first to return with the patrol.

Oakleaf immediately approached and lifted up the other end of a heavy branch Littlesun was dragging. After setting it down near the pile of other accumulated sticks he smiled at her and the other cats approached. “Need help?” He asked.

She nodded, already a bit tired from the work. “I figured we could use this bramble bush as the nursery. It’s the thinnest bush right now and we can use the sticks to fortify it if we weave it into what’s there.”

“Leave that to us,” Whitewater mewed with her kits and Mapleheart at her side. “But we might not need all these sticks so some go towards the elders den.”

Littlesun nodded. “Flameburst can you help Spark with clearing the leaves? And Berry you too. Oakleaf and I will keep handling the sticks and branches.”

Everyone sounded confirmation before setting to their task, and it wasn’t long after that before Silverstar returned with the rest of the clan. Littlesun heard him issuing orders but didn’t pay much attention, focused on not getting splinters in her tongue. She did however spot Applewhisker and Lightpaw checking out their new den, and soon chunks of dirt came flying out of the den entrance as they dug out the ground for more room.

By almost sundown, half the clan was covered in dirt and bits of leaves and had fur ruffled out of place from their efforts to build their home. The clan was sharing prey when Silverstar’s voice sounded. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Sun Crest for a clan meeting!”

Cats excitedly murmured around Littlesun. She could feel the exhaustion rolling off them, but in their eyes were nothing but determination and pride. Silverstar gazed over them slowly. He too seemed tired yet happy. “Today marks an important day in our clan’s journey forwards. We have found our new home, established our new camp. Honeystripe took a patrol out to begin setting borders. Littlesun organized the cleanup of the camp and construction of the nursery and elders dens. Jayflight led not one but two very successful hunting patrols. There is still much work to be done before our camp is complete, but you should all feel very proud of yourselves.”

He paused as cats rumbled purrs and praises to each other. “Tonight I not only wish to praise you all for your hard work, but also to welcome five new apprentices to DawnClan.” Surprised murmurings rippled throughout the cats, though it was an excited sort of surprise. “I have decided that the three cats we met yesterday will join us. I expect everyone to welcome them and treat them as you would any other clanmate. Oakleaf will serve as mentor to Scatter. Jayflight, I trust you to mentor Berry. And Mapleheart will see to the mentorship of Mud. Please pass on your valuable skills to these young cats and help them understand our ways.”

As the clan cats called the names of the new apprentices, Silverstar beckoned to Dewkit and Mosskit. Littlesun glanced over, finding their shining pelts easily amongst the older cats’ messy ones. Whitewater sat off the side but near the front, chest puffed out proudly as her kits approached. “Dewkit, Mosskit. You have reached six moons of age and it is time to be made apprentices. From this day forth, until you earn your warrior names, you shall be known as Dewpaw and Mosspaw. Dewpaw, I have chosen Pebbletail to be your mentor and I hope she is able to teach you her kindness yet ferocity. And for Mosspaw I have selected your mentor to be Sootcloud. Sootcloud, I know you have just finished mentoring Redfur but I know you are up for the task of teaching Mosspaw all that you know already.”

Sootcloud bowed his head and the clan erupted into loud cheers of the new apprentices once again, shouting the apprentices’ new names to the sky. Once the noise died down and Silverstar leapt off the rocks, the clan dispersed to settle down for the night. Applewhisker nudged Littlesun’s shoulder gently. “Come stay with me and Lightpaw until the warriors den is finished. There’s plenty of room now that we’ve cleared out more dirt and old bedding. And you look like you’re about to fall asleep on your paws.” He purred as he said the last part.

“I can manage,” she huffed softly.

“You have to learn to let others take care of you sometimes.” Littlesun felt Jayflight brush against her flank. She heard her father murmur agreement. The grey tabby herded Littlesun towards the medicine den before bidding goodnight and leaving to join her own kin. Littlesun practically flopped down once inside and curled up. Heartbeats later she felt Applewhisker’s tongue rasping over her fur. She wanted to protest that she could take care of herself but found sleep before she could say anything more.


	12. Chapter 10

Between continued construction of the camp and scouring the territory, the next few days were quite busy. The medicine cats kept busy searching for herbs and storing what they found, though it was easy to see they were growing anxious having not found a sacred site to connect directly to StarClan at. Willowbreeze and Ivypaw had stopped by in the morning to share herbs and while they had also found nothing, they promised they would share the news right away if they did.

A quarter moon later, things were finally beginning to settle down for both clans. They had divided the forest into thirds, leaving the last third of the land unoccupied as neither clan could actually justify having so much territory, nor would of the clans actually be able to defend and patrol so much land reasonably. 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Sun Crest for a clan meeting!” Silverstar’s voice echoed over camp. Today was dreary and mist soaked every cat’s fur, leading to many wishing to stay in the comfort of their nests. Slowly cats slid out of their dens to cluster below the rocks. Once the clan loosely assembled, Silverstar continued. “Tonight is our first gathering night in the new forest. Given the weather and the busy work, we do not anticipate it will be a very long one but nevertheless we will still go. Tonight I have selected Honeystripe, Applewhisker, Oakleaf, Pebbletail, Sootcloud, Swanfeather, Flameburst, Redfur, and these warriors’ respective apprentices to attend. I will gather you all again when it is time to leave.” With that, Silverstar slid down the Sun Crest and slipped back into his den. The clan was quick to also return to their dens to at least get out of the mist.

Before Littlesun could scurry back into the warriors den, she was approached by Lightpaw. “Littlesun, Jayflight. Could you two come with me for a moment? Applewhisker needs to see you both.”

Littlesun nodded and while Jayflight, not too far off, looked surprised. She made no comment and headed for the medicine den. All three cats shook out their pelts and sent water flying once they were inside the den and Applewhisker grunted at them, hunched over something. Lightpaw moved to sit next to him and he got up once she took over. “Although we don’t have a place of significant connection to StarClan yet, we have received a message from them. I’ve already talked to Silverstar and you’ll be off typical warrior duties for a little while.”

Jayflight was startled at that. “Littlesun has an apprentice! _I_ have an apprentice! Berry needs to learn our ways as soon as she can.”

“Already taken care of,” Applewhisker touched his nose to her shoulder. “While you’re away Mapleheart will take care of Berry.” He turned and began pacing his den back and forth as he murmured out loud. “StarClan told us you two are to go on a journey. They promise us it is not far from here and that they will walk beside you the entire time. They believe in your skills to get the job done.”

“This is very nice and all but where exactly are we going?” The grey tabby tipped her head, a concerned look in her eyes.

Applewhisker stopped his pacing, sounding exasperated, “That’s just it, they won’t tell us where. They said it isn’t for us to know, at least not right now. It’s incredibly frustrating for you I know, but even more so for us since we can’t really offer you any help. The only real clue they gave us to tell you was that you should follow the trail left by smoke at dusk.”

“Why must StarClan always be so vague?” Littlesun sighed.

Lightpaw padded up with a pair of leaf bundles in her jaws. She dropped one at their paws and stepped back. “You know traveling herbs are bitter, and there aren’t many there since we need to save for leaf bare, but we hope it will help regardless. No other cat knows why you are going besides us and Silverstar, so if something happens... But StarClan assures us you will be safe.”

“Take the herbs now. They’ll kick in by the time the clan leaves for the gathering and you’ll need to leave before they do. I suggest searching the area further back, away from the river we crossed to get here, but of course what you choose to do is up to you. May StarClan light your paths,” Applewhisker dipped his head. Littlesun lapped up the herbs presented to her and shuddered at the bitter taste, Jayflight’s reaction much the same. No cat was out in the camp when they emerged from the medicine den and the fresh kill pile was depleted. “I was hoping to get a bite to eat before we left but I suppose that won’t happen,” Jayflight commented with a sigh.

“We could just leave now and hunt on the way.” Littlesun suggested, too anxious to wait for the clan to leave for the gathering to slip away unnoticed. 

“Not a bad idea.” The grey tabby agreed. The pair headed out of camp, moving quietly through the territory. The rain had picked up and the drizzle was a rain shower now. And it was driving the prey to its burrows, seeing as nothing was out the entire trip from camp to the border. Littlesun couldn’t help but wish StarClan would’ve sent them on this journey under better weather conditions, but she knew even the weather was beyond the starry cats’ control.

It wasn’t until long after nightfall that the traveling pair found somewhere even remotely dry to settle down for the night. The rain hadn’t let up once but it also hadn’t gotten any heavier either. The bush they crawled under was scratchy and too low, poking into their pelts whenever they moved and didn’t allow them to properly shake their fur free of water. They pressed against each other tightly for warmth and a sense of security. “I hope StarClan comes to see either of us tonight. It would be nice to know what we’re journeying for.” Littlesun murmured softly and rested her head on her paws. Jayflight only gave a hum of agreement, her eyes already closed and concentrated on sleeping.

When Littlesun opened her eyes she was laying in grass under the clear night sky. She stood and shook her fur out, looking around. The stars seemed much closer here and much of the plant life shimmered. “Do you like it?” A soft voice asked. She could only look at him and nod, still in awe. “It is our new home. The skies are vast and the journey was tough. The clans have found a new home but the dust has not quite settled yet. Come.” The tom beckoned with his tail and turned.

His light grey tabby pelt shimmered with stars. Littlesun fell into a comfortable, easy stride beside him. “My name is Icescale,” he introduced himself. “StarClan has been watching you, Littlesun.”

“Hopefully not for bad reasons,” she tried to joke, but it came out anxiously. So this was the tom that Adderstrike had loved.

“You have the best interest of your clan at heart so I’m sure any wrongdoings can be forgiven.” He replied, not really giving her a solid answer. Cats Littlesun didn’t recognize were relaxing on smooth flat rocks by a pond and chatting with each other. They were at a distance but they still stopped to look at her as she passed.

Littlesun frowned at seeing that, feeling uncomfortable among the dead cats. “Did Nightpool make it here?”

“Oh yes, without a problem. He is quite happy to be reunited with his deceased kin again and watches over his living kin as fiercely as he did in life. We were there to welcome him warmly and heal his wounds.” He stopped walking in a shady clearing. A gentle breeze billowed through the tall trees.

A shiny golden she-cat with a white blaze across her chest and a white snout emerged with Jayflight behind her. “Hello Icescale, Littlesun. I am Sunpuddle, Sandstar’s mother.” She bowed her head. “We want to give you some guidance on the journey you’ve been sent on. The real journey will not begin until you go to sleep tomorrow night.”

Icescale nodded. “It is of crucial importance you pay attention and evaluate the decisions you make, though you are to take more of an observant role. In wakefulness you need to keep going the direction you are already going. There is nothing of note you should be looking for right now, but in a few days when your night journey finishes you need to look for an abandoned twoleg den by a green lake and scope it out.”

“That’s pretty straightforward and I appreciate that,” Jayflight sighed in relief. “Can you tell us about the difference between the journey at day and at night?”

“Your travels in the day time will lead to something that is more of a gift from us to both of you and we here in StarClan hope you will cherish it. As a personal wish from me to you both, please embrace this opportunity with all the reckless love and warmth I did not have a chance to give.” Icescale avoided their gazes as he stated his personal wish. He looked at them again before continuing. “Your night travels will be more different than anything you have experienced before. You cannot influence what you experience but you can still be injured and killed, so you must be careful. We will walk with you but we cannot help you in such situations.”

Littlesun shivered upon hearing they could be hurt or worse, killed. She kneaded at the grass anxiously. “What is the importance of such a dangerous trip?”

“There will be no peace for the clans until the pale star rises. You must prepare yourselves. We, and some other cats in StarClan, feel we can best help prepare you by giving you the knowledge of the past.” Sunpuddle responded, locking gazes with Littlesun.

Jayflight frowned, “Is that a prophecy?”

The StarClan warriors looked at Littlesun expectantly, silently confirming she could now share her burden. “Seasons ago before the fire ravaged our old home I was given a prophecy from StarClan. ‘Only when the pale star rises at night will there be peace’ is what it was. I was forbidden to share it with anyone besides the medicine cats and Silverstar.” Littlesun babbled out quickly, as if trying to get it all out in one breath. Once it was out the words hung in the air. She watched Jayflight, seeking some type of reaction.

The grey she-cat padded forward and pressed her face into Littlesun’s shoulder and murmured softly, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea of this weight you’ve been carrying all on your own. And the sheer gravity that the future of the clans rests on solving it...” Jayflight raised her head and glared at the starry cats. “StarClan should be ashamed of itself for putting such a heavy burden on one cat.”

Littlesun was startled by her declaration though Sunpuddle and Icescale were unmoved. Sunpuddle bowed her head. “The mistake of a few StarClan warriors does not fall to all. The cats who issued the prophecy did not consider the outcome of balancing a prophecy of such great magnitude on one warrior, but others of us wish to ease Littlesun’s troubles of it. Forgive us, but you were the most popular candidate to help her.”

“Time is running out, the night will be over soon,” Icescale murmured. “Remember, your ancestors will be with you until you return home.”

No sooner had the blue-eyed tom spoken those words than the surroundings began to grow fuzzy and fade. Even the starry cats themselves began to blur. And when both she-cats opened their eyes again, it was back in their soggy temporary den. The lifted their heads, looking at each other and wondering the same thing. Jayflight squished her face against Littlesun’s pelt. “I understand now. Your constant anxiety, when you suddenly left when Pale and Storm were playing warriors, how you knew where our new home would be. I get it now. I feel so guilty turning such a cold shoulder on you when you obviously most needed a friend.”

Littlesun twisted and shifted a bit to nuzzle the grey table. “I’m sure I would react the same way you did. There’s nothing for me to forgive as there’s nothing for you to apologize for. We can move on from this and find the answers StarClan wishes us to.” The pair stayed like that for a while, pressed against each other and enjoying each other’s presence.

When they finally crawled out from under the bush they hunted. The rain had eased off for the time being and there was plenty of prey scurrying around while the rain held up. With full bellies and a cleared air between them, the two warriors were able to enjoy the time alone in the forest. They raced each other and played tag as if they were kits again. There was nobody around to scold them otherwise. The forest floor was slick with dead leaves and mud but neither minded too much. They were able to find a brook and wash their fur out before making camp for their second night away from home. It was an empty, hollow log with moss lining the bottom of the inside and hanging over the top of the opening as well. As the pair lay down to rest, the clouds opened once more and rain poured down. There was a shared sentiment expressed between Littlesun and Jayflight that it was nice to be in a dry log than under a scraggly bush in this weather. With the exhaustion of the day’s journey, sleep came easily.

The pair awoke in the middle of a forest completely different from where they had fallen asleep. Littlesun sat up, looking around in awe. This forest looked almost exactly the same as their old home. Or at least, it seemed to be between the clan territories and Moonpoint. But it couldn’t be possible, could it? The forest should be smoldering ash and charred black. The air was cold and the sky overhead was covered in thick, puffy grey clouds. Jayflight stretched her legs and paws before standing and saying what Littlesun was thinking out loud. “It looks like perhaps we’ve gone forwards or backwards in time. If I’m not mistaken this is the path usually taken to get to the Moonpoint.” The grey tabby looked towards the peak of the mountain.

“It smells strongly of many cats. Clan cats, but it’s not DawnClan or SunClan scent.” Littlesun frowned. “They can’t have passed by too long ago.”

“We should find them and watch from a distance when we do. We still don’t know exactly what’s going on or why we’re here, or if they can even see us since we were sent by StarClan and all.” Jayflight said. Without waiting for a proper response, she turned and began heading in the direction the scent was strongest in – towards Moonpoint. Something about the situation made Littlesun’s pelt prickle but she followed her companion regardless.

Yet by nightfall they still had not found the cats they were searching for. The scent broke off the typical path at one point, branching away from Moonpoint and heading higher up the mountainside. Fat snowflakes began to fall and the trail grew narrower and steeper. Littlesun wasn’t quite sure how much longer they should keep trying to follow this mysterious clan, but no sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she heard voices up ahead. “Smokestar is crazy pushing us so far on the first day. There were barely any traveling herbs and even if we all got the proper amount they can only hold a cat over for so long!” An irritated sounding tom hissed.

A gentler, younger sounding tom tried to soothe him. “SunClan and DawnClan did not leave us with very friendly parting words. I can understand her decision to put as much distance between us and them as possible… But I do think perhaps we went too far. The elders are exhausted and there’s a queen very heavy with kits to think about, as well as actual kits that have to be carried because their legs aren’t strong enough yet. But Shelldust had a vision from StarClan so we must not be so easily defeated and upset so early on.”

“Shelldust!” The first tom scoffed. “He’s got bees in his brain! He speaks as mysteriously as StarClan themselves, are we sure he’s not already dead and we’ve been listening to a spirit this whole time?”

“While that’s true, Smokestar also had a dream of a twisted up tree with gnarled roots and no leaves. If they send the same thing to our medicine cat and our leader, then surely we are meant to find it?” The calmer of the two asked.

Another snort, “StarClan refused to give us a true leader for seasons, and a vile she-cat’s demented pursuit of leadership caused the deaths of far too many. If we still had Honeypath we wouldn’t-.”

“If Honeypath were still alive he would have gotten the same message as Shelldust did. Do you doubt our medicine cat because of his young age?” 

“Yes!” Came the furious snarl. “He was only just named a full medicine cat shortly before the mutiny of-.”

He was cut off by a new, stern sounding tom, “Hailfang. If you do not like the direction the clan has chosen to take you are free to leave. Nobody is forcing you to stay and nobody wants a cat with that kind of attitude around.”

“Firestorm,” the calmer tom sounded surprised.

“Riverpaw,” the newcomer regarded him. “Your littermate was getting worried you had been gone for so long. Why don’t you head back to her?”

“Yes Firestorm,” he replied meekly, and there were pawsteps as he shuffled away.

There was a period of silence before the irritated tom, Hailfang, spoke again. “I will give this four sunrises. If I feel by then that there is no future for this clan I am taking my kits and leaving.”

“Your kits will stay with this clan. They are DuskClan kits and just because their mother is dead does not mean you can take them from us.” Firestorm spoke.

“In case you forgot, I’m their father and I have just as much control over them as their mother did. I can love them more fiercely and raise them to be stronger than a clan in shambles can.” Hailfang spat.

Firestorm did not lose his composure, though Littlesun could practically feel the irritation rolling off his pelt. “If that is the attitude you have then you will leave tomorrow when we set off. Smokestar will hear of this and she will decide the fate of the kits. Now get back to camp.”

There was some grumbling and cursing under Hailfang’s breath but he seemed to obey anyway. After a brief pause, Firestorm’s retreating pawsteps were also heard.

Once they were gone, Littlesun let out a deep breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She forced herself to relax, her body having gone rigid in fear they’d be discovered. Though it was not entirely clear yet, she understood that they had indeed gone back in time and were currently bearing witness to the collapse and exile of DuskClan. But what was so important about it that StarClan felt it was necessary to bring Jayflight and Littlesun to witness it personally? And how did this connect to the prophecy they were trying to solve at all? Those questions and more whirled around in Littlesun’s head and she barely registered Jayflight calling her name. “What?” She asked.

“I said, don’t you think we should find a place to rest now too? I’m not sure if this is just a dream or a vision that’s super realistic, but my paws actually hurt and I know my body will be aching later from how far we’ve walked.” Jayflight repeated herself. Littlesun looked up at the sky, which was producing more snow at a faster rate. She looked back at Jayflight and nodded. They didn’t go far, simply opting to lay on some dry pine needles at the base of a tree, pressing together and closing their eyes once again.

When they awoke, Littlesun didn’t recognize where they were anymore. Bare trees and a blanket of snow covered the area. Jayflight stirred with a groan and cracked her eyes open, shutting them almost immediately and curling up into a tighter ball. The tabby only drew herself up when she felt Littlesun’s warmth vanish. “Where do you think you’re off to?” Jayflight trotted after the tan and white she-cat.

“I hear kits,” she replied urgently, picking up her pace. “They might be in trouble.”

“What? I don’t hear anything…hey!” Jayflight had paused, trying to hear the kits, and had to rush to catch up again.

They pressed onwards at a half run half walk. “There!” Littlesun pointed out after they reached the top of a small hill. A few fox lengths off was a makeshift den in a scraggly bush and they could easily hear the crying of kits. Littlesun didn’t even take a few pawsteps towards the den before she was bowled over and pain seared her flank. She twisted with a snarl, unsheathing her claws and swiping her attacker across their face. Jayflight yowled and pounced, grabbing the attacker’s scruff and flinging them off.

Littlesun scrambled too her paws, pelt bristling. Her heart sank and any fury sank from her upon seeing a skinny white tom with his pelt clinging to his frame standing there. He was shaking and snarling, clearly desperate to protect the kits in spite of his poor health. Even Jayflight withdrew her claws and only her tail flicked as she studied him. “Stay away!” The tom hissed. He sounded sick and his voice was scratchy.

“We don’t mean any harm. We heard kits and thought they might be in trouble.” Littlesun straightened up. 

“Yeah well they’re fine, so keep walking,” the white tom hissed.

Jayflight strode up to him, shoving her muzzle in his face. “Clearly they are not. You are underfed and you expect us to believe the kits have full bellies?”

“A warrior feeds nursing queens before he himself eats anything,” the tom spat in her face and held his head high.

Jayflight blinked and took a step back, having not expected that. Littlesun asked tentatively, “By any chance, are you warriors are DuskClan?”

It was the white cat’s turn to be surprised. His features quickly changed to suspicion though. “And what if we are?”

“My name is Sun, and this is Jay. We’re traveling loners and we heard of clan cats in the area and we were curious about your lifestyle.” Littlesun replied. Her heart ached at the introduction of more lies, even if this wasn’t real.

Before the white cat could reply, the cat in the nursery slid out and spoke. “We aren’t DuskClan warriors anymore,” he stated, “If you’re looking for the clan cats you should keep going.” Littlesun studied the mottled grey tom. She glanced around him and only saw the bundle of kits mewling and writhing around in the den. “They decided they did not want us.”

“A clan should appreciate its warriors, especially in a season like leaf bare where it takes the whole clan to raise kits.” Jayflight’s ear twitched as she looked at the mottled grey tom, though kept eyeing the white tom.

The grey tom frowned, “You sure sound like a clan cat yourself.”

“We’ve only heard stories of such community and caring. Jay usually expects these stories to be true,” Littlesun replied, shooting Jayflight a scathing look.

“Well they sure used to be. Things have changed, at least for our old clan.” The grey tom sighed. “I’m Riverpath. And that’s Vinetail, he’s my…”

Jayflight and Littlesun glanced back and forth between the two toms. Riverpath looked at his paws. “I’m his mate.” Vinetail finished. His body shuddered as a fierce coughing bought wracked through him. He glared at them when it passed, “And if you don’t like it then keep moving or I’ll make you.”

“Oh Vinetail, are you picking fights again?” A brown and white splotched she-cat padded into the area. She looked apologetically at Jayflight and Littlesun, “You’ll have to forgive him. He’s cranky when he’s hungry and sick.”

“Any cat is cranky when they’re hungry…” Vinetail muttered. “Did you catch anything, Hollystem?”

Hollystem shook her head. “I didn’t, but Acornhop did. She’s retrieving the squirrel she caught and buried from when we first went out.” She turned to the she-cats, “I heard you were concerned about our kits. Not to worry, they’re alright. They probably just miss the warmth and smell of their foster mother. As for why we’re not with the rest of our clan… Well… They aren’t particularly fond of mates that won’t produce kits.”

“Oh we get that completely,” Jayflight sighed and the other cats seemed to perk.

“I thought so,” Riverpath gave a soft purr, “But it is rude to assume things so I didn’t suggest it.”

Littlesun felt hot under her fur, embarrassed. She cleared her throat, “If you could stand us, we wouldn’t mind helping you out with the kits. We’re both pretty good at hunting and fighting.”

A brown mottled she-cat pranced into the camp, her catch firmly in her jaws. She set it down and glanced over her shoulder eagerly. “Shelldust has come to visit! Oh, and it looks like we have other visitors too. Hi! I’m Acornhop!” She told them enthusiastically before picking up the squirrel and carrying to the two toms and setting it down by them. “I already ate yesterday and you two need to keep your strength up too so eat up!” Acornhop turned to Littlesun and Jayflight, “Would you like to meet our kits? Come with me.” She sprang off to the den without waiting for an answer.

Vinetail huffed, “Is it really such a good idea to let strangers near our kits..?”

“If they wanted to hurt us or the kits by now they would have. They may be loners but they’re obviously much better fed than we are.” Riverpath nudged him before settling down to eat.

Jayflight nodded to Littlesun and they followed Acornhop to the den. The brown she-cat was curled around a bundle of kits and their quiet purrs filled the air. There were five kits; three of them were bigger than the others. “The three larger kits belong to Riverpath and Vinetail. The smaller two are mine and Hollystem’s.” She pointed to each of the larger kits in turn as she introduced them, “Here are Turtlekit, Daisykit, and Rufflekit.”

“What about your two?” Jayflight inquired.

Acornhop shook her head, “We haven’t decided on names for them yet. Speaking of names, who are you anyway?”

“I’m Jay and this is Sun,” Jayflight introduced them, “We’re passing loners. We heard kits crying and thought they might be in trouble.”

“Oh! I’m sure we can protect them ourselves, but more paws to help care for them is always appreciated.” Acornhop licked one of the kits’ heads.

A light grey tom with stripes and spots poked his head into the den. “I’m glad to hear your kitting went well. I was worried.”

“I’m sure it would have been easier with a medicine cat as skilled as you are Shelldust,” Acornhop purred, “But we managed just fine.” As the kits began to nurse, the other cats backed out of the small den. The newcomer bowed his head, “I am Shelldust, a medicine cat. Though these cats were kicked out from my clan, they are still clanmates to me and I care for their wellbeing.”

“You risk your neck coming out to see us too,” Vinetail muttered around a mouthful of food.

“Would you get in trouble for leaving your clan?” Littlesun asked the medicine cat.

He shook his head. “No. Medicine cats are not bound by the same rules as warriors, but things have been…tense at home. If the wrong cats found out I was still helping those who were banished there would be trouble for me. But when your clan leader has renounced StarClan, all you can do is stand back and watch.”

“They gave up on StarClan?” Hollystem gasped. “How could they?”

“They found the Twisted Tree after proclaiming for so long it was StarClan’s will for us to find it! And when they find it they turn their backs on StarClan? Mouse brains!” Vinetail snarled. Riverpath sounded anxious and fretted a bit for his mate to calm down.

Shelldust shook his head. “So much has happened in the short time you’ve been away. Smokestar has lost six lives over the course of this journey.”

“Six…and she lost one while we were still in our old home too…” Hollystem whispered softly.

“No,” the medicine cat shook his head, “She lost two in our old home. She is on her last life and with Hailfang as the new deputy I fear the worst.”

Riverpath’s eyes widened, “What happened to Firestorm?”

“Murdered,” Shelldust said flatly.

“By who?” Vinetail narrowed his eyes.

Shelldust frowned, “Do you even need to ask? The same cat who drove our sister away. The same cat who is responsible for three of Smokestar’s deaths. The same cat who abused his apprentices.” Riverpath winced and Vinetail shuffled closer to him, pressing their pelts together. “Hailfang may be a murderer but Smokestar felt a strong cat was needed to continue to hold the clan together. But her choice scared so many away.”

“Then perhaps we could find them and make a different DuskClan that isn’t so corrupt.” Hollystem suggested quietly.

“No. There are many cats who still do not agree with you. I know that if they find you they would not hesitate to kill you. Or the kits. They are nothing but rogues now and it would be best if you left this place as soon as possible.” Shelldust swept his tail through the air and a chilling wind rattled through the trees.

Vinetail was still hunched around Riverpath, trying to comfort him. He looked over at Littlesun and Jayflight. “These two offered their help in protecting our kits. Can we trust them?”

Shelldust turned to study the two she-cats. Littlesun fought off a shiver as it felt like he was looking into her very soul. Jayflight fluffed her pelt out a bit, apparently feeling the same. Finally he looked back at Vinetail. “You can trust them, StarClan walks by their sides.” Littlesun didn’t bother to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine at those words. Did he know they weren’t really supposed to be here?

“Good,” Vinetail nodded. “But what about you? Your life is in danger by staying there so why don’t you stay with us?”

“I am still loyal to Smokestar, even if I do not agree with her choices. Though they have turned their backs on StarClan, they are not so foolish to dismiss my healing abilities with it. Smokestar could not believe StarClan would lead her cats through all this trouble only for her clan to fall apart around her. For Hailfang, who has never agreed with Smokestar, he sees it as a chance to rebuild the clan in his own image.” The medicine cat looked up at the darkening sky. “I should be going now.”

“Wait, what about our sister? Have you seen her at all lately?” Vinetail called out to him, his green and blue eyes clouded with worry.

Shelldust smiled faintly. “She is happy with her twoleg and her own kits now, safe from the treachery of this place.” His smile faded as quickly as it appeared and he looked back up at the sky again. A crow cawed loudly and the flutter of wings was heard. “Please be safe. Move from here as soon as you can, it is dangerous to stay in one place for long. May StarClan be with you always.” He turned tail and headed back the way he came.

“If we move places how will you find us?” Hollystem called after him.

“I will never fail to find the cats who are important to me.” Was all he offered in return.

They watched his striped and spotted pelt vanish into the snowy, darkening landscape. Riverpath was the first to move and he offered a smile, “Why don’t I help you two clear some snow away to find some leaves for a nest? It’s a little sloppy but it’s the best we can do for now.”

In the end, they ended up just clearing a single small patch of snow near the base of a tree. It was enough room for both Littlesun and Jayflight to curl up with each other comfortably. Hollystem headed into the nursery to be with Acornhop, and the two toms settled down just at the entrance to the nursery. Riverpath laid his head down on his paws to sleep while Vinetail stayed awake, scanning the forest, alert for anything out of place.


	13. Chapter 11

Waking up was terrible that day. Both she-cats were sore and aching and felt as if they hadn’t actually slept at all. And both were mildly shocked to find the small wound Vinetail had given Littlesun was actually there on her flank. Jayflight lapped at it before licking Littlesun’s cheek and getting up with a small groan, her joints popping as she stretched. Littlesun remained curled up in the old log, listening to the sound of rain and the forest around her. Not too much later, Jayflight returned and the smell of fresh prey roused Littlesun. The grey tabby chuckled softly, “I do love a good adventure but this is a bit more than I bargained for.”

“Maybe we can just spend the day in…” Littlesun murmured and let out an enormous yawn. She lifted her head and tried to blink sleep from her eyes. “And try to get a dreamless sleep…”

“I can agree to that. Hopefully we’ll actually be able to sleep peacefully. But first, eat up.” Jayflight nudged the prey she caught closer to Littlesun. They shared the skinny squirrel in comfortable silence, drowsiness never leaving the smaller warrior. And when they were finished, Jayflight swept the bones away and returned to curl around Littlesun as much as she could. “I know those cats kind of assumed it but…are we?”

“Are we what?” Littlesun murmured, already beginning to drift back to sleep.

Jayflight chuckled softly and lightly nipped her ear, “Mates.”

“Of course we are. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Littlesun actually picked her head up to look at Jayflight.

“I’m glad then,” the grey tabby sighed happily and nuzzled Littlesun.

“Were you worried?” Littlesun asked.

Quietly, she replied, “Yeah…I was actually. I really liked you back when we were apprentices but I thought it was a silly apprentice crush and that it would go away but later I realized I actually felt more than just a little love struck. I don’t really feel the same way about any toms but for a little while after being named a warrior I did kind of like Mistyfern.”

“I guess she was cute,” Littlesun chuckled.

“Now that was definitely just a crush. Being cute was the only thing she had going for her and some days after I realized that I thought she might be better suited to be a kittypet than a warrior.” Jayflight snorted good-naturedly. 

Littlesun rumbled a purr in agreement, “She hated getting mud in her fur. I don’t think I ever really had any crushes as an apprentice. I was so focused on my training because I was afraid I would be held back from being a warrior the same way I was from being an apprentice. I was always pretty jealous of your adventurous and out-going attitude and how you always said things as it was even if it got you in trouble.”

“Ugh! The amount of extra ticks I was sentenced to pull off the elders for my talking back!” Jayflight groaned. 

“I’m sure the elders appreciated it,” Littlesun laughed. “And for all the ticks you had to go pick off, neither they nor the mouse bile did anything to stop you the next time you spoke up.”

“You got that right,” Jayflight smirked and cuffed Littlesun’s ear gently, “Perfect image of StarClan ends up with clan smart mouth.”

Littlesun ducked her head, “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Yeah? Well then what would you say?”

“How about…” Littlesun thought for a moment. “Anxious furball finds someone to tolerate her.”

“You still managed to light up the lives of your clanmates regardless. Even with the prophecy on your shoulders, even while looking death straight in the eyes and spitting in its face. You’re a gift to our clan, and a treasure to me.” Jayflight smiled, pride and happiness shining in her eyes. The tan and white she-cat looked away in embarrassment, but warmth flooded her chest. Jayflight purred softly and rested her head on her paws, closing her eyes, “We should get that nap now before we spend the rest of the day talking. Though I wouldn’t be opposed to that…” A yawn completed her statement and Littlesun just shook her head with a smile before resting her own head next to Jayflight’s.

Thankfully it was a restful nap. When the pair woke up the rain had gone and the forest was alive with the sound of animals leaving their homes to forage for food. The two she-cats left the shelter of the log and set out at a comfortable pace, joking with each other and recalling their days as apprentices. They walked until nightfall, and then they hunted and settled down for the night in a small clearing, the clouds overhead showing signs of moving out. There was a chill in the wind as it breezed around them, as if reminding them just how close leaf bare was. 

It wasn’t a shock to either of the cats when they opened their eyes to bright green grass and the warmth and smell of new leaf. The sounds of training and voices of coaching were not too far off. Littlesun was the first to get up to look while Jayflight took her time stretching and cleaning her face.

“Good morning Sun,” cats called out to her at various times as she came into their sight. The kits were certainly much bigger, almost apprentice age if they weren’t already. 

“Hello everyone,” Littlesun purred, “How are things going?”

“I caught a mouse!” The little black and brown she-cat – Turtlekit – announced happily.

“I helped!” “So did I!” Her siblings squeaked.

“Sunkit and Bluekit practiced their pouncing today,” Acornhop answered with a loud purr.

Vinetail snorted, “My tail is not for pouncing practice.” There was no anger in his tone despite his huff. In fact, he seemed amused by it.

Riverpath smiled gently, but kneaded the grass with his claws, “If you and Jay are awake we’re ready to keep heading back to the Clans. It’s not a huge hurry but I’d really like to keep moving.”

“Not to be a complete downer but have you thought about what you’ll do if the other clans won’t take you in?” Jayflight joined the conversation.

It was Hollystem who answered. “Shelldust promised us they would take us in. Or at least our kits. He says he saw Sunkit and Bluekit playing in the SunClan camp with other kits.”

“Speaking of Shelldust, I’m getting worried about him. It’s been over two moons since we last saw him and he looked like he hadn’t been eating,” Vinetail sighed. Riverpath touched his nose to his mate’s shoulder comfortingly.

A rustling of leaves and fluttering of bird wings alerted the group to an intruder. Riverpath darted forward to cover his kits while Acornhop did the same with hers. Vinetail and Jayflight slid into a battle position while Hollystem rushed to block the intruder’s path to the kits. Littlesun stayed where she was, dropping into a fighting stance and coiling up to attack. A heavily pregnant black queen stumbled out of the green overgrowth. Hollystem narrowed her eyes, not moving from her spot and she grit out, “Smokestar.”

The she-cat only bowed her head, legs wobbly. Shelldust emerged from the growth behind her, as if mentioning him earlier had been a summoning. Two more cats, a tom and a she-cat, emerged behind him. “I told you I would always be able to find the cats I care about.”

“Why is she here?” Vinetail spat. “She throws us out and now that she’s been run out herself she wants to join us? I don’t think so, it doesn’t work that way.” Hollystem and Acornhop growled in agreement while Riverpath just pressed himself tighter over his kits. 

“There’s your answer then,” Shelldust looked at the queen.

“Please!” Smokestar cried out. “My kits will come any day now and I have no cat to turn to!”

“You should have thought about that when you exiled us. You shut us out in the cold of leaf bare without worry for how we would feed our kits and how we would survive. We embraced StarClan in that time and they helped our kits survive.” Hollystem glowered, “This is your punishment for turning your back on StarClan and your own warriors.”

Smokestar whined and slid to the ground, “Please. Please I’m sorry I know I made a mistake, please don’t let my kits suffer for my mistakes.”

“It is against StarClan’s will to turn away a queen and kits who need help…” Riverpath murmured softly.

“She didn’t care about us or our kits!” Vinetail lashed his tail, fur bristling. The four cats argued amongst themselves for a while. Jayflight slunk around them to sit by Littlesun, who felt bad for the terrified kits sitting around as their parents argued. The small she-cat turned her attention from the bickering to look at the newcomers. Although she didn’t really get a chance to study them, as Shelldust’s intense gaze caught her first. 

She swallowed hard before interrupting the squabbling. “If I may make a suggestion. Why not let her stay until the kits are weened? After that they all leave.”

“Another thought,” Jayflight spoke up, “Let her stay until the kits are old enough then she leaves but the kits stay.”

A low wail came from the queen at that but the former warriors ignored her, now murmuring quietly between themselves and casting glances to Smokestar every now and again. When the group broke apart, Vinetail was the one who announced their decision. “Fine then. You will stay until the kits are weened and then you will leave. By force if we have to. We also refuse to acknowledge your status and you will answer to Smoketrail or not at all. You are not allowed near our kits at any time and will always be guarded. If you do not agree to our terms then leave immediately.”

“Yes, yes that’s fine. Thank you,” Smoketrail pressed her muzzle into the dirt, eyes closed.

“You may as well introduce us to your companions now,” Vinetail addressed his littermate now.

Shelldust nodded. “This she-cat is Peach and this tom is Bumble. I grew ill and the clan decided I was unneeded if I could not even care for myself. Peach and Bumble are loners who roam the entire region on a cycle and took care of me.” He paused to let the other two cats introduce themselves. “We are moving on after Smoketrail’s kitting.”

“You’re leaving?” Hollystem sounded surprised.

He nodded. “My days as a medicine cat are practically over, but it does not mean I have to let my talents go to waste. Peach and Bumble say there are cats who need help all over the region. They even go as far as the Twolegplace at the base of this mountain past the farm, and sometimes even farther. It will be nice to meet other cats and to heal them.”

“But what about us? You could come with us,” Riverpath pointed out.

Shelldust shook his head, “That is not the path StarClan has chosen for me. Though I am no longer a clan cat, I will never shed my name or my ties to StarClan. In fact, it may be a chance to spread the knowledge of StarClan to cats beyond our borders.”

“That rule about healers not getting to have mates has got to go, though,” Peach purred and pressed against him while Bumble made a sound of agreement and rubbed his cheek against Shelldust’s other side. Littlesun blinked. A cat with multiple mates at the same time was new to her but if they could make it work she saw no reason to be opposed to it. 

“Give me some time to think about it,” Shelldust cleared his throat, his chest fur puffed out in embarrassment. “It seems the loners fit in nicely.”

“Vinetail won’t admit it but he really likes having Sun and Jay around. Hollystem and I even named Sunkit and Bluekit after them,” Acornhop purred.

“Like the sisters I never had,” Hollystem nodded in agreement. The kits peered around their mothers and Littlesun and Jayflight upon hearing their names, eyes round with admiration. The medicine cat’s eyes flicked back and forth between the loners and the kits when suddenly he turned his head up towards the sky and his gaze grew distant. There was the harsh screech of a crow and several smaller birds fluttering away. A single black feather drifted down from the sky and landed in front of Shelldust, who just watched it flutter down.

He lowered his head and sniffed at it, tail twitching. Amber eyes glanced up at the former warriors. “I realize a decision has been made already but I don’t think StarClan agrees with it. A crow’s feather is a bad omen and this feather comes from an unhealthy bird at that.”

Riverpath squashed his kits even more. “What should we do then?”

“You all need to continue to your planned destination. Though Bumble and Peach are loners, they are not as skilled at fighting as Jay and Sun are, so I request that you leave those two with me as protection.” Shelldust replied.

Jayflight lashed her tail, “We had plans to join the clans with them too, you know. How are we supposed to find them without these cats to guide us?”

Shelldust gazed at her evenly, “It is not yours or Sun’s time to join the clans, not yet.” Littlesun frowned. Jayflight put on a good act, and was even sulking a bit now, but Littlesun had to ponder just how much Shelldust knew. _Does he know we’re clan cats from the future and we won’t join the clans until the time of our kitting?_ Littlesun wondered. Shelldust sat, “Please make your goodbyes quick and simple.”

The cats moved hesitantly. Jayflight and Littlesun were standing close enough to each other that Hollystem was able to sandwich herself between them and purr sadly, “You two really are like littermates to me. I know we haven’t known each other very long but it feels like I’ve known you both my whole life.”

Hollystem hadn’t even moved away before Acornhop was squeezing into the mix and rubbing her cheeks against Jayflight’s and Littlesun’s. “Oh I’m going to miss you both so much! I really appreciate everything you’ve done to help us and our kits!”

Riverpath only offered a bowed head and a smile to them. He was polite yet still reserved. “I think I speak for both Vinetail and myself when I say we are truly blessed by StarClan to have crossed paths with you both. I hope we’re able to meet again someday and I hope StarClan always lights your paths.” Vinetail merely grunted and nodded in agreement with his mate.

The kits had a harder time understanding what was going on. “I don’t want them to go!” “Do we really have to leave them behind?” “Why can’t they come with us?” “I wanted them to watch my warrior ceremony!” They all squealed, chattering over each other.

Sunkit was the only one who was quiet and she walked up to Littlesun and Jayflight, looking straight up at the former with an understanding but sad expression. “You’ll come visit us, won’t you?”

Littlesun licked the kit’s head and purred warmly, “Of course we’ll come visit you. You’re as good as family after all.”

Sunkit beamed happily, “Good! I hope I can be as good a fighter and a friend as you someday.”

As she turned and bounded back to her mothers, the surrounding area grew pitch black and Littlesun couldn’t see her own whiskers. The only thing that remained seen was Jayflight at her side, and Sunkit, who grew to the size of a warrior as she bounded forward into the darkness. A dazzling light overcame them, making them look away, and when it faded they were standing in the old DawnClan camp. A black and white tom standing above all the others was looking down at her and smiling. Sunkit and Bluekit were sitting closest to the front, muscles lean and fur glossy. Hollystem and Acornhop sat off to the side with each other, eyes shining with pride. The sounds of the clan slowly became audible and the warrior naming ceremony faded into hearing. It was impossible to miss the cheering of the names of DawnClan’s newest warriors. “Bluejay! Sunpuddle! Bluejay! Sunpuddle!”

The newly named warriors beamed with pride and bounded over to their mothers happily. Riverpath and Vinetail wove their way past the other cats as the meeting disassembled. The two toms’ own kits followed them to congratulate the new warriors, and Littlesun wondered what their warrior names had been. The two she-cats padded closer to offer their own congratulations.

“Do you think Jay and Sun would be proud of us?” Sunpuddle asked with a sad smile.

Hollystem nuzzled her, “I know they would be very proud of you both, as we are.”

“We are! We’re so proud of you all!” Jayflight purred, standing behind them.

“It’s really a shame they couldn’t be here, but you’ll have a lot to tell them when they do get here.” Riverpath offered.

Jayflight’s expression dropped and she trotted around to stand in front of the quiet tom. ‘We’re here though, we got to see the whole ceremony!”

“Right. But we shouldn’t shirk our duties. You should take a nap and get something to eat before your vigil tonight.” Vinetail addressed the new warriors.

With some sighs of agreement, the group broke apart. Jayflight gasped as Riverpath walked through her and her shocked expression didn’t change when he was gone. She looked at Littlesun with a look of pain, “We…we aren’t really here anymore. They can’t see or hear us.” Littlesun was at a loss for words, equally as shocked as the grey tabby was. She glanced over at Sunpuddle, and once again nearly everything faded away except for her, Jayflight, and Sunpuddle.

Only when everything was dark did Sunpuddle approach them, and now her pelt glimmered with stars. “It was truly an honor to know the real Sun and Jay.”

“You mean they were actually real cats in your life?” Littlesun blinked.

Sunpuddle chuckled and looked to her left, and the two younger cats followed her gaze. In the darkness, a large patch of color appeared. Who they assumed to be the real Jay and Sun appeared in the forest on the mountain they had just been in. Jay was the same grey as Jayflight, only instead of darker stripes there were lighter, almost white stripes, and a dark grey tail. And the real Sun was as gold and shiny and bright as the sun overhead itself.

Hollystem came into view, speaking to Sun and Jay, “I heard you were concerned about our kits. Not to worry, they’re alright. They probably just miss the warmth and smell of their foster mother. As for why we’re not with the rest of our clan… Well… They aren’t particularly fond of mates that won’t produce kits.”

“We understand,” Jay chuckled.

Vinetail gave a quizzical look, “But you’re a perfectly unassuming tom and she-cat.”

Jay deflated a little and Sun nuzzled her, “Jay is a little different. She may have been born as a tom but she knows she’s a she-cat. Our former friends wouldn’t accept her and insisted she was a tom and she was dropped on her head as a kit but it’s not true. Nobody knows you better than you know yourself. I guess we could have kits, but Jay is really uncomfortable with the thought and I won’t pressure her to do something she’s not willing to do.”

“I see…” Vinetail murmured.

“It’s not something you come across every day but we won’t turn away extra help.” Riverpath tilted his head.

“Well I think you’re lucky to have such a beautiful and strong she-cat by your side, Sun,” Hollystem smiled. “We might slip up but I know we’ll do our best to refer to you as you know yourself.” Acornhop trotted into the clearing with prey, and Hollystem introduced her to them as the picture faded away.

Littlesun frowned at Sunpuddle. “Alright, I figure we followed the little prophecy sent to Applewhisker about following the trail of smoke at dusk or whatever it was, but how does knowing this prepare us for the future? Or tell us how to find this pale star related to the big prophecy?”

“I am not quite finished showing you all that I need to,” Sunpuddle chuckled, “The other things you must see cannot be witnessed through the eyes of Sun and Jay.” The golden she-cat looked back to her left. A vision of Smoketrail, Shelldust, and the others came to light. Sunpuddle offered narration for the frozen images appearing before them. “Smoketrail was under tremendous stress during her kitting and even though four kits were born, only two survived. The tom was named Black and the she-kit was named Ash.” Images of Smoketrail in agony flashed in front of them, then showed her mourning the loss of her other two kits, then curled up as tight as she could around Black and Ash before the view shifted to Shelldust, Peach, and Bumble. 

“True to their word, the three traveling healers did not leave until Black and Ash were weaned. The three went on to heal cats all over the region. They were nomads, making a full loop of the region every four seasons that passed and taking emergency detours for urgent situations of other cats reaching out to them. They eventually had kits together.” The images showed the three healers embarking on their travels, then Peach in a warm nest with four kits snuggled up against her belly, then the older cats showing the younger cats various herbs. “Shelldust never sired any kits, but he loved them all as if they were his own. Peach and Bumble wanted to give warrior style names to the kits, but Shelldust insisted that wasn’t how name works so they compromised, naming the kits a bit differently. They were called Splashing Minnow, Thundering Wolf, Soft Moonlight, and Dawn Birdsong. These cats and their descendants would roam the region sharing their gifts of healing with all they met for generations; although these days, Morning Frost is the last one who follows in the pawsteps of his ancestors.” Cats Littlesun and Jayflight had never seen before danced around them and across their sight before vanishing into the darkness until only Morning Frost remained standing there by himself.

He broke into stardust before the image returned to Smoketrail, Ash, and Black. “Jay and Sun stayed with them until the kits were old enough to defend themselves. They went off on their own, staying together. Smoketrail raised her kits telling them of DuskClan’s past and tales of glories and stories of her ancestors. She told them the truth of being driven from her old clan that grew hostile towards her, and expressed her guilt of turning away cats she never should have turned away. And when they got older, she admitted that if she had not thrown those cats out, Hailfang would have ripped her last life from her. Smoketrail died of starvation and grief, and Ash honored her by wishing to send her to StarClan as Smokestar. Black was furious and resentful of Hailfang though, and swore to avenge his mother for the wrongs committed against her. Ash warned him against this but he refused to listen.”

Sunpuddle frowned as she showed them the black cat storming into Hailfang’s camp and challenging the cruel cat to a fight. And how just before Hailfang dealt the death blow, Ash raced in and begged him not to kill her brother. Hailfang ended up keeping them both prisoner, but without any help Black passed away from blood loss and Ash mourned him tearfully. “She hated being there. Eventually she struck a deal with Hailfang, swearing her allegiance to him as long as she wouldn’t be treated as a prisoner if she did. He agreed. Over time she grew pregnant with kits but never told any cat who the father was. When the kits were born she could not love them, and they grew up to hate her, fed lies by those who devoted themselves to Hailfang. She ran away into the night moons later, never to be seen again. In an unfortunate ending for Sun and Jay, Sun passed away from an infection that the nomadic healers could not find a cure for. It sapped her energy and she grew thin and her fur began falling out until one day she just would not wake up. The nomadic healers offered Jay to travel with them but she refused and wandered alone. Hailfang’s successor was more cruel and bloodthirsty than he, and they captured Jay, accusing her of trespassing on their land. In a proclaimed display of loyalty, the rogues killed her and left her body out for crow food. Neither she nor Sun truly believed in StarClan, so they do not walk with us.”

Sunpuddle seemed sad at saying the last part and the gruesome images of Jay’s slain body faded away as the golden she-cat trailed off. She cleared her throat and sat up straight again. “I’m sure you can gather that this cruelty and vile behavior lead to the rise of Panther in your time. As for Shelldust and Vinetail’s sister who fled to the twoleg den… She fell in love with a tom from the Twolegplace and they had many, many kits. Those kits were often sent away with different twolegs but she got to keep a little tom for herself that was named Silver by her twoleg, though she called him Silverflash. He had the wanderlust of his kin and when he was old enough he bid her goodbye and set off on his own. Silverflash was an explorer. He had the heart and soul of a warrior and believed strongly in StarClan.”

Jayflight watched the strong looking silver tom courageously fight off a small group of rogues who were trying to take over the home he had made for himself. She looked at Sunpuddle, “He must be Ghost and Whisper’s ancestor. But I guess the belief in StarClan got diluted as generations wore on.”

“That is correct,” Sunpuddle smiled. Cats related to Silverflash surrounded the trio watching before only Ghost and Whisper stood beside each other. The images of them walked away from each other showing their separation before bursting into tiny stars. “And of course, you know what happens in DawnClan. Sandstar was my kit who eventually sired Skytuft, who was Silverstar’s mother. I know it is rumored you are perhaps related to Sandstar, Littlesun, but you aren’t. Jayflight is, though.”

“It’s certainly an honor to know more about my kin and the things they’ve done,” Jayflight bowed her head.

“Are Hollystem and Acornhop with you in StarClan?” Littlesun asked.

“They are,” Sunpuddle replied, “Though because they are not hugely significant members of clan history, their spirits are fading and eventually they will fade from StarClan as they fade from memories. Not to worry though, as it happens to all cats in due time.”

“They will live on in our memories and we will tell their stories to our friends and kin,” Jayflight declared boldly before calming and quietly adding, “I want to be able to meet them for real when I come to StarClan someday…”

“I’m sure they wait patiently to meet you as well,” Sunpuddle smiled warmly before motioning with her tail for them to follow her. She continued talking as they walked, “Your night quest is nearly over. In fact, it will be over when you awake from this dream.”

“Are you taking us back now?” Littlesun asked.

“I’m afraid not. There are still things you need to see. I won’t be able to show them to you but I am able to tell you that you won’t be seen or heard by the cats you witness in the next series of visions. When those visions end, so does your night quest.” Sunpuddle answered.

The tan and white she-cat frowned, “Will we see you again?”

“In time, Littlesun, I know we will.” The golden StarClan warrior stopped walking and turned to touch her nose to Littlesun’s cheek, then to Jayflight’s. “For now though this is goodbye. Remember to trust each other and appreciate all the time you have with your loved ones.” With a dip of her head, she faded from view.

The darkness seemed crushing without her presence and Littlesun felt Jayflight press closer. There was a bright flash of lightning that was immediately followed by the loud roaring of thunder overhead. “Y-you killed her!” A voice yelled after the thunder faded.

“Aspen let’s go, there’s nothing we can do…” Came a softer voice.

“That’s right you tiny, annoying fleas, now get lost.” An obviously older cat sneered.

Littlesun and Jayflight headed towards the voices and Littlesun sucked in her breath at seeing Aspen and Fern. They were nearly fully grown now, much bigger than when the clan cats had last seen them. And Clover, poor Clover, was lying motionless on the ground between the two toms and the older cat. “You killed our sister!” Aspen yelled again, fur bushing out and pain and anger in his voice.

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? I’m showing you mercy by only killing her and not all of you. Get going before I change my mind. A skinny scrap like you doesn’t stand a chance against someone like me.”

With a shriek, Aspen lunged forward, blindly lashing out and swinging his paws around in a fit of rage. Fern hunched close to the ground, whimpering and closing his eyes even though he couldn’t see anyway. Aspen snarled, furious when he was slashed across the face. The older cat seemed to be enjoying tormenting him. Littlesun clawed at the ground, worried about the outcome of this fight and also wishing the ground was that fleabag’s pelt. How dare he attack cats obviously less experienced and younger than he was. As it started to rain, there was a flash of silver fur tackling the older tom. “It’s Ghost!” Jayflight whispered harshly as the two toms rolled around on the ground in a flurry of claws and teeth. 

The loner easily overcame the rogue, claws digging into the cat’s throat. Ghost snarled through bared teeth, “Pick on someone your own size next time.”

“P-please… Have mercy…” The offender cried out.

“ _Mercy_?” Ghost spat, “The same mercy you claim you showed an innocent young she-cat? Cats like you are a waste of space and resources.” The rogue practically sobbed out another plea for his life. Ghost snarled, “Stop sniveling like a weakling, it’s pathetic. Go tell your leader you got beat up by a bunch of kits and let him give you his mercy.” With that, the scarred tom let the rogue up. Immediately, the offending party bolted away without looking back.

Fern was still pressed as tight as he could against the ground, as if he could melt into it, “Thank-.”

Before he could finish, Ghost cut him off, “Just what do you think you’re doing out here? Your foolishness has gotten your littermate killed.”

Fern only shrunk into himself even more, if it were at all possible. Aspen glared, “We just lost our sister, back off you ugly old badger!”

“In case you’ve already forgotten, this ugly old badger just saved your life. You made a mistake and these are the consequences so deal with them.” Ghost hissed right back. “Start thinking of how you’re going to explain this to your parents on the way home and don’t ever come back to the mountainside. You see what will happen to you if you do.”

Aspen’s fur bristled, “Don’t tell us what to do. You may have saved our lives but we don’t have to be grateful to some bossy cat we’ve never-.”

“Aspen please…let’s go home now…” Fern called out softly. “I’m scared…”

The brown tabby turned to look at his brother, rage fading from his eyes and he frowned. “I’m sorry Fern…” He glanced back over at Ghost, “Will you at least bury her for us?”

“I will,” Ghost nodded, tone softening.

Littlesun and Jayflight watched Aspen guide Fern away, back down the mountain, then watched Ghost wriggle under Clover’s body to carry her away. They trailed behind him, stopping when he stopped not far from his home. He laid her down gently and arranged her to look as if she were sleeping, murmuring softly under his breath before moving away to begin digging. They listened as he talked to himself. “I’ll never get the answers I want, will I? Perhaps it is time to return to them after all.” He argued out loud with himself, funneling his anxiety and nervous energy into digging the grave. By the time he had finished burying Clover and replacing the dirt, he still hadn’t decided on what he should do. He took a few paces away before screeching and unsheathing his claws, slashing at a tree. He continued to angrily cry out and strike the tree, not stopping even when his pads starting bleeding.

It felt like a long time before he finally stopped. He leaned against the tree with his front paws pressed against it, his angry yowls having softened into sobs. He lowered himself back to all four paws, then to a sit. It was difficult to tell in the rain, which was now steady, but the scarred tom was crying. He shuddered as a particularly loud whimper came from somewhere deep inside him. Slowly he slid to the ground, smearing his fur in mud and fallen leaves and his own blood, and he just laid there distraught. Littlesun’s heart broke for him. She wished she could comfort him. She wished she knew what to say. The warrior looked at Jayflight, who always knew what to say, but her mate was just as silent and mirrored Littlesun’s own pained expression.

The scenery around them faded to darkness once more. They didn’t utter a word to each other, too emotional over what they had just seen to really say anything. Their surroundings faded in to the barn where they had stayed with Pine’s group for many moons. It was empty except for the scurrying of a few mice and the sound of rain pattering against the roof of the barn sounded louder than it probably should have. A figure squeezed through the gap in the wall that was used as the way in and out of the barn. The cat shook its fur out before calling out to the barn, “Hello?” It was Ghost. The tom limped forward and Littlesun surmised it was not long after the scene they had just witnessed.

They watched him roam the barn, calling out for his friends and former clanmates, sounding more and more desperate with each name. He climbed the hay bales and explored the various open spaces and the loft before ending up in the center of the barn looking dejected. “They’re gone,” he murmured to himself, “I waited too long and now they’re gone.”

Littlesun was fearful he might go into a rage and hurt himself again but the tom merely hobbled over to a pile of loose straw, tail dragging on the ground behind him. He circled around in the straw a few times before flopping down in it. He stared at the wall of the barn for a long time. When the she-cats came closer they could see his pads were all torn up and swollen, and the way some of his toes were swollen suggested he had a few torn claws. His eyes were red and puffy. So anxious on what to do, so many welled up emotions, so tormented by his past, and so alone, Littlesun and Jayflight could tell he had no more tears to cry.


End file.
